Sweet Disorder
by lalala777
Summary: The faculty of Hogwarts has tried, in vain, for years to get their two leaders together. Can two muggles and a castle with feelings succeed where they have failed? ADMM
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my new story; I hope everyone likes it! This story probably won't be updated very frequently as this year I am more busy than ever, but any and every comment will be appreciated. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** For the entire length of this story, however long it may be, I do not own Harry Potter and all characters created by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the poem that I derive the title from: "Delight in Disorder" by Robert Herrick, which reminds me a bit of how Albus sees Minerva in my mind.

**Summary: **The faculty of Hogwarts has tried, in vain, for years to get their two leaders together. Can two muggles and a castle with feelings succeed where they have failed?

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter I**

"Come along, Sophie. I know you think Scotland's pretty, but you have to eat!"

A slight, black haired young woman smiled, turning back to her tour director. "Sorry, Margaret," she apologized, "it's just, I've never been out of the country before. America doesn't hold a candle to this."

Margaret put an arm around her young charge, steering her inside the hotel. "Well, you haven't seen anything yet," Margaret promised. "The Scottish Highlands might be beautiful, and this village is amazing, but wait until you see the coastline!"

Sophie smiled. "As long as we don't have too many more walks to go on, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Margaret laughed. Sophie was truly adorable, and it was almost refreshing to get her blunt American attitude that no European seemed to own. Sophie had dropped out of college in the middle of her first year to visit Europe. Her mother was a professor at Boston College, and had urged her daughter to go; they weren't extremely close, but they did care about the other's well being.

Her father had left them after he had learned her mother was pregnant, and the government had only recently recognized Sophie as the daughter of the famous lawyer, Michael Darren, and given his premature death and his having no family, all his money went to her.

So, never really having a good work ethic or a terribly high intelligence level, she quit college and decided to travel the world, even though her mother was very disgruntled at her choice, breaking them apart.

The only thing Sophie enjoyed was painting. Her mother was very practical, and didn't agree with her daughter's choice on what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, so the girl had pursued it on her own. She had sailed through all art classes in high school, from Drafting to Art History, and had joined every artistic club she could possibly find. Being different, she didn't have many friends, so her art flourished under the care that she would've reserved for a boyfriend or a social life. She love every type of art, especially portraits, but painting landscapes was what she was focusing on now, the main reason she decided to travel to Scotland. It's cliffs and rolling hills were so inspiring, especially to one that has never traveled far out of Boston.

After a huge dinner, everyone went up to their rooms and promptly fell asleep. That is, everyone except Sophie. Maybe it was insomnia, but she could swear something had been wrong with the family that had served them dinner.

They had seemed decent enough, being one of the only English speaking families in the town, but every elder member of the family acted odd the entire night. All they seemed to do was stare at the youngest, a two year old named Diana, the whole meal.

Finally letting her curiosity take her over, she slipped downstairs and heard voices in the kitchen. She pressed her ear to the door and listened hard.

"... only way, this one is going to be a boy and we can't support all the children."

The father's voice sounded. "Just leave her on the hillside. Either a stranger will pick her up on she was meant to die."

Sophie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and she stumbled back a few paces. Meant to _die_? They were going to _kill_ someone?

Sophie stood dead still for a few moments, then footsteps came towards the door she was standing behind. She quickly hid under the staircase, watching as the two parents came through, going outside carrying Diana.

It was then Sophie did the most idiotic thing she could've possibly done, but it was also the thing that would change her life forever: she followed them.

She followed them as they walked for about a mile, to the middle of nowhere. They left the child as they said, on the hillside, and quickly tread away.

When they were out of sight, Sophie ran forward and scooped up the child, gathering Diana to her chest and beginning to run. Where, she didn't know.

She didn't stop for what seemed like hours, trying to placate the child the best she could as she stumbled over rocks and stumps. She knew she had to get as far away as possible, yet it was hard to strengthen her resolve when she couldn't see a single dwelling for miles.

A black night had fallen, with only the stars and the moon to guide the two lost girls. It was misty and cold, and Sophie pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around the small toddler, exposing her wiry arms to the freezing weather. She shivered, and pulled the child in her arms closer to her chest.

"_Margaret was right," _ She thought wryly. _"I should eat more."_

While in her train of thought, she didn't notice the foundation of a crumbling castle until she had tripped over it. She fell to the ground, cutting her elbow on a nearby rock. She gasped in pain.

Crawling over to what clearly used to be a huge stone wall, she propped herself against it and brought up her knees to her chest as far as they could go, feeling Diana's hot breath against her neck. The little girl began to whimper. "Hungry," she whispered, and in turn, a tear fell down Sophie's cheek.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she breathed. "I don't have anything right now."

Diana began to cry a bit harder, and Sophie attempted to calm her. Unfortunately, she had little to no experience handling children. Eventually, Diana quieted and fell asleep in her arms.

Sophie placed a hand on the cold stone behind her. "I bet you used to be the most magnificent castle around, right? I don't suppose you could get a little old fashioned medieval magic rolling for me." She looked up and imagined the towers as they used to stand. "Oh," she sighed, "what I wouldn't give to be able to paint you in all your glory."

She smiled and turned around, when suddenly a noise came from behind her. Her head shot around; was it just her imagination, or did the remains of a stone wall just… purr?

She stared for a minute, then shrugged and passed it off as being delirious from the cold. She hugged Diana's snoring body, huddling over her and attempting to fall asleep. However, she couldn't help but sneak one more look back…

And came face to face with the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

HPHPHP

First chapter! Hope you all enjoyed.

And I am not suggesting Scottish people do that to their daughters; it's more of an ancient civilization 'we have to have a male child!' sort of thing.

-lala-


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you all enjoy, and please, if you get a chance, leave a comment!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter II**

Sophie gazed in astonishment at the castle before her. Diana, luckily, had not awoken with her nearly jumping ten feet in the air, but the young woman hadn't even remembered the child in her arms. She was way too busy trying not to faint.

Slowly, she stood. She put a shaking hand on the castle wall, convincing herself there was no way that this was actually happening; it was too surreal. Feeling the hard, cold stone against her fingertips, she turned and leaned on it, Diana's soft snores still the only noise permeating the air.

Sophie sighed, confused beyond belief. "Do you know what's going on, my dear?" she whispered, but the toddler simply turned over to curl against her chest, her breathing even deeper.

Sophie mentally went over every calming trick she knew -counting sheep, breathing slowly, doing yoga- before giving up and making her way around the castle. Surely there was an entrance somewhere?

It was still pitch black outside, so Sophie kept her left hand trailing along the wall while her right arm held the child, who was growing heavier and heavier. Finally, her fingers left the stone and hit smooth wood, and through the darkness her eyes perceived a huge, oval-shaped door.

Her exhaustion finally catching up to her, she slumped against the door as she knocked weakly. What she wasn't prepared for was the door creaking open by itself.

She fell hard, twisting at the last second so that her back hit the floor instead of trapping Diana beneath her. She laid there for a minute, catching her breath, too tired and thirsty to get up. That is, until a voice made her jump to her feet.

"What do we have here? A student out of bed?"

A slimy, creepy man came into view, his grotesque face glowing in the light of a simple lantern held up to his head. 'What the hell?' Sophie thought. 'They keep creepy people like that in... is this a school?'

'Well, he did say students,' she reasoned. She stood shakily and backed against the wall, Diana still sleeping in her arms. "I'm not a student here, Mister. Could you point me to some sort of authority?" She asked, trying to be as polite as possible, barely holding in her exhaustion.

"I'm the authority here, girly," the man leered, stalking toward her. Sophie whimpered, turning so the man couldn't see Diana. She braced herself for running, when...

"Filch, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" a voice drawled.

Sophie's head shot in the direction of the voice; a man in all black with a huge nose and greasy hair stood there. Whatever he expecting, it clearly wasn't her, as his expression was one of surprise. Then his face crinkled into some sort of frown. "Who are you?" he implored, walking quickly over to her.

He took a small, smooth stick out if his sleeve, held it against her neck, and began interrogating her. She didn't really hear what he was asking; she could only stare up at him confusedly. He seemed to get still angrier, and with only -Filch, was it?- looking on, Sophie was beginning to feel scared. There was only one good thing about this situation, and that was that the two men had not seen the child yet.

Suddenly, the castle rumbled above them. The man in black and Filch both jumped. The former didn't look too freaked out, but Filch was staring at the ceiling with his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. "Last time that happened," he muttered to himself.

It was as if his words were a trigger. Four people of various shapes and sizes poured out of an assortment of doors and halls, all coming toward them at a run. One was a small man, who came to a stop next to Filch. Another was an older woman with a funny looking hat on her head, and next to her was a woman with long ebony hair streaked with grey falling over her shoulder in a long braid, wearing an equally dark robe.

The last one came quickly toward them. "Severus, who is it?" he asked, moving closer.

Her eyes were beginning to droop, but she would've recognized that voice anywhere. "Mister Dumbledore?" She questioned weakly, before Diana dropped out of her hands and she fell forward in a dead faint.

HPHPHP

It was, oddly, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore who reacted the fastest.

With good reflexes and a wandless Accio charm, the small child was in Minerva's arms before it could hit the ground.

Severus had backed away when Dumbledore had come toward him, so he wasn't close enough to catch the girl, but Albus was. He lunged forward with a speed that was incredible for his age, and caught the young woman and hoisted her into his arms. Her head dangled at an slight angle, making her long waterfall of black hair tumble so far that it was softly brushing the floor.

The entire room stared at their Headmaster in awe.

Only Minerva was unsurprised. "I wish you would cease to attempt to show off, Albus, and tell us what on earth is going on here!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well," he began. "I was on my way to the kitchens to-"

Severus rolled his eyes. Only Dumbledore would give a monologue at a time like this. "Headmaster, who is this witch and how do you know her?" He questioned, looking bored and tired but slightly curious. "And what is she doing with that little girl?"

"This is Sophie Stromwell," Dumbledore explained, "and she is in no way a witch, because she is a muggle. And I have no earthly idea about the young child." He nodded toward the toddler who was now wide awake, and beginning to wail in Minerva's arms. Dumbledore's eyes softened for a moment before he added, "As for the circumstances under which we met, that is a story I do not wish to disclose at the present time. Perhaps tomorrow would be better."

Minerva handed the child to Poppy Pomfrey, who immediately began gushing at the girl. "What's your name, darling?" she cooed.

"Diana," the young girl replied shyly, fingering Poppy's hat. "Your hat look funny," she added slowly, her brow crinkling. Poppy giggled.

"Poppy? Do you think you could take care of the little one for tonight? She seems hungry." The matron nodded. "I shall put Sophie down in my room, and meet the rest of you in my office in five minutes." The others nodded, and Albus hurried to his quarters.

Feeling a presence beside him, he looked around, raising an eyebrow at Minerva McGonagall. "What?" she asked indignantly. "The poor girl's soaked to the bone, and I'm sure not letting you unclothe her!"

Dumbledore blushed. "Of course, my dear. I'm afraid that thought escaped my mind." Minerva only snorted softly in response.

The rest of the journey was quiet; the two were best friends, and had worked together for innumerable years. Between them, words were simply not needed.

Albus quietly waited outside while Minerva took the girl inside with a Levitating Charm and laid her on the bed, slowly unpeeling her soaked clothes from her body and transfigured a nightgown from a handkerchief, using a simple Drying Charm on the girl's long hair. She took a step back, admiring her work, before pulling up the covers and making sure she was, or at least looked, comfortable.

She quickly left the room –being in Albus' chambers had always made her marginally uncomfortable- and set off with the Headmaster to his office. There were only three people there when they arrived: Filius was seated in the visitor's chair across from Dumbledore's chair, Severus was standing ramrod straight against the back wall, and a new arrival, Pomona Sprout, was wringing her hat tightly in her hands, standing next to Flitwick.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Pomona, but Filius, by way of explanation, spoke. "It seemed only fitting that all the Heads should be here to discuss this… _girl, _Albus. So I sent my Patronus to Professor Sprout and she came as quickly as possible. Mr. Filch left very soon after we arrived; he was muttering something about chains and detentions," he clarified in a squeaky, somewhat worried, voice.

Pomona raised her head. "Is the girl alright?" She questioned concernedly.

"Her _name_ is Sophie," Dumbledore began with a bit of an edge to his voice. None of the others picked up on it, but Minerva shot him a wary glance. He noticed, and his tone lightened. "She is fine, Pomona. A small cold, maybe, but we're here to discuss how she got into the castle and what we do with her next."

Severus pushed himself off the wall, coming slightly closer to the rest of the professors. "What I wish to know, Headmaster, is how exactly you know a _Muggle_," he enunciated slowly.

"We met in London recently," Albus said simply, obstinately refusing to say anything more. "What I truly wonder is how in Merlin's name she got was allowed into Hogwarts."

"Or how she got past the Dementors," Filius added solemnly. "Even the most powerful of us all still have issues overcoming their terrible darkness, and this is a teenaged Muggle and a child we're talking about." The other nodded, concurring with this statement. With all the excitement of the unexpected company, they had all but forgotten about the soul-sucking creatures.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Five pairs of eyes snapped to an old, decrepit hat sitting on the shelf next to a bunch of ancient books. For an enchanted object that had seen so much, its voice was surprisingly chipper. "Yes?" Albus acknowledged, cautiously. It had been a while since he had conversed with the Sorting Hat.

The hat chuckled, if a hat can laugh. "I believe the answer you are seeking, Headmaster Dumbledore, can be told only by the one in this place that knows all and sees all." Then, the hat went quiet.

The small group turned back to each other. "Well, Filius," Snape sneered. "A riddle. Isn't this right up your alley?" Filius began to retort, when Minerva interrupted.

"It's the castle," she said softly. "It's talking about the castle." Dumbledore clapped lightly, and the rest worked it out and began nodding deliberately.

"Wonderful, my dear," Albus smiled. "How delightful! Now, if you will excuse me for a minute…" He got up, walking up to the wall and resting his hand on the warm stone. The others watched him, fascinated, and he softly spoke to the wall as if it was his best friend. It made quite the funny picture.

But when Professor Dumbledore spun around, his eyes were wide and his face had gone a bit pale. "I don't," he began roughly, clearing his throat and beginning again. "I don't believe any of you have heard of the Incident of 1687." They all shook their heads. Albus sighed. "Well, as it is stated in Hogwarts, A History, this castle is living and breathing, or it technically has a mind of its own. In the graduating class of 1687, there was a boy who had spoken to the castle in times of trouble or happiness, and the castle listened. When he graduated, the castle showed its… appreciation, then wouldn't let him leave the grounds… for twenty years."

Pomona gasped. "What? How did he finally leave?" She stuttered, still astonished.

"They found the trigger," Albus explained with a shrug. "It seemed the castle wanted him to find a particular room, and once he did, he was free to go." The old man chuckled. "Not that he wanted to. He ended up becoming the Headmaster, _my _Headmaster for the first two years of my schooling."

There was a brief silence, then Minerva broke it. "Albus, you actually believe this girl could… be in the same situation?"

Eight eyes were trained on him. "I hope, for her sake, she can leave," Dumbledore offered solemnly. "But we can only learn that when Sophie wakes. However, the castle just told me something about being exceedingly protective of the girl with pretty hair as black as the very night itself."

HPHPHP

_I hope I did the Harry Potter characters justice! Especially the Sorting Hat, who I have to say is in my top ten favorite characters (?) ever!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_~lala~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Please leave a comment. Oh, and kudos to whoever can spot the __A Very Potter Sequel __reference._

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter III**

Sophie struggled to open her eyes. Everything was black. She hated black.

She had no idea how long it had been since she had passed out; voices had echoed in her ears periodically, but she felt detached somehow. She struggled a bit more with her obstinate eyelids.

Sighing, she relaxed. What was the use? The last thing she had felt was the surprised, blue gaze of Mr. Dumbledore, and then guilt for feeling Diana slip from her arms. Sophie's heart clenched; she sincerely hoped she hadn't hurt the child.

Somehow, when she had not been focusing on it, her eyes had opened. She stared in shock at the white room. Was she in a hospital?

Suddenly, a woman ran into the room, her red skirt flapping at her ankles. When her eyes met Sophie's, she sighed in relief. "Oh," she gasped. "You're awake! That's wonderful! Do you know who and where you are?" she questioned, wiping her hands on her apron and fluffing up Sophie's pillow.

"My name is Sophie Stromwell, and I think I'm in some sort of castle," the black-haired girl replied. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just checking for head injuries, dear," the woman replied cheerfully. "Oh, and little Diana is in good hands also. She is spending a little time with our Professor Flitwick."

Sophie smiled. "So this is a school! I thought so; when I met Mr. Dumbledore, I had supposed he'd make a wonderful teacher."

"_Made_ a wonderful teacher," came a amused voice from the doorway. "I am afraid I have retired to the position of headmaster; better to let the younger people do all hard work, Poppy, is it not?"

Poppy laughed. "You do plenty, Albus."

Albus smirked, his eyes gaining a sudden sparkle. "Not exactly. I find I give most of it to my wonderful deputy, who most definitely lives up to her namesake."

At Sophie's curious look, he clarified, "Minerva. Like the Roman goddess of wisdom."

"Albus, if you attempt to flatter me any more I might be forced to blush," said a black haired witch as she entered the room. Sophie could remember her from the night before.

Albus laughed, and Sophie looked between them with an eyebrow raised. Poppy leant down, whispering in her ear, "They're quite odd, aren't they?"

"Very," Sophie agreed instantly, watching the two with a glint of fascination in her eye.

After some necessary introductions were made, Minerva asked the same question that Severus Snape had asked the night before: "You said you would tell us, Albus. How did you two meet?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I was on a business trip to the American Ministry about two years ago; I was... upset, and I ventured to a bar near my hotel. Sophie, here," he nodded to the girl, "had a job there."

_*Flashback*_

_"Can I get you anything, Sir?"_

_A younger Sophie walked up to the bearded man with an ordering pad, her pen poised over the blank paper._

_Dumbledore sighed. "Give me the strongest thing you have."_

_The corners of Sophie's mouth pulled down, and she quickly plopped into the stool beside him. Albus looked up. "If you'll excuse me, Sir, only the drunks order our strongest, and you certainly don't seem like a drunk. I sense a story behind this one." He looked at her blankly. "Well?" She encouraged. "Spill!"_

_Dumbledore stared at her a few seconds, unused to her American bluntness. Then, suddenly, he found himself doing exactly what she had demanded._

_"I had a fight with my best friend."_

_Sophie laughed. "Are you sure you don't mean your wife, or your mistress? You seem to upset to be talking about your best friend." She raised a doubting eyebrow._

_Albus seemed appalled. "No!" he denied quickly. "I made a mistake," he admitted. "Eleven years ago, and she's never forgiven me, I believe."_

_"Fix it, then," she offered, with a slight shrug of her shoulders._

_He laughed. "What was your name again?"_

_She glanced at him. "Sophie. Sophie Stromwell."_

_"Well then, Miss Stromwell, you make it sound entirely too simple."_

_"What is your name?" She asked_

_"Albus Dumbledore."_

_"Well, then, Mr. Dumbledore, maybe you're just blowing things way out of proportion," she threw back at him. "Did you apologize?"_

_He looked sheepish. "Well, I... must've forgotten."_

_Sophie rolled her eyes. "And therein lies your problem, Mr. Dumbledore."_

_Albus stood. "Well, thank you for your words of wisdom, my dear, but I must be going. I'm afraid I have an appointment."_

_She smiled at him mischievously. "Let me guess, with all the other wizards?"_

_Albus stumbled, clutching the table for support. He began to have a brief coughing fit. "What-whatever would g-give you that im-impression, my dear?" he choked. She gave him an odd look._

_"It's your get-up," she explained. Then she chuckled. "You look like Gandalf."_

_Dumbledore laughed uneasily, and made a quick getaway. It was only when he was in the meeting -which was, indeed, with other wizards- that he realized that to see his beard and his robes, she would've had to have been able to see through his glamour._

_*End flashback*_

"Personally," Albus began, "I believed it was some sort of fluke. Never would I have believed she could've gotten through the wards of Hogwarts."

"He went back to the bar later, and got my address from my manager," Sophie explained. "We've been writing ever since. I have to admit, sometimes it's nice to get an objective point of view on things."

"So you lied about meeting her in London," Minerva stated. "Why?"

Dumbledore sobered quickly. "Unfortunately, there are people and ears in Hogwarts that are not to be trusted. London seemed general enough, but Boston... it is possible to find out what my business was in Boston."

The subject was quickly left alone. "We're supposing that your guess about the castle was true," Minerva said. Albus nodded.

Suddenly Sophie let out a scream of horror and surprise. "I bet it just hit," Poppy murmured amusedly.

"Wait a minute, hold up, you're _actually_ a _wizard_! Oh my God!" Sophie exclaimed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing and walking toward the door. "I have to leave; all of you are insane!"

Dumbledore jumped into action. "That's right, my dear, I'll show you out," he offered, winking at Minerva and Poppy.

Minerva nodded back. She knew exactly what he was doing: testing his theory.

Suddenly, Sophie stopped. "Give me Diana back, please," she asked politely, but with a wary look in her eyes.

At a glance from Albus, Poppy ran into her rooms and came back with Diana. She quickly deposited the child in Sophie's arms; the little girl held onto the young woman tightly.

They were an odd sight walking through the halls, so much so that they had gathered a crowd of students following them at a careful distance by the time they were on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the end of the extent of the wards of Hogwarts.

Then there was muffled laughter from the less mature students as the curious black-haired girl ran headfirst into the barrier. Diana clutched in her arms, she stumbled, dazed, back a few paces. Dumbledore put an arm around her waist to steady her, a gleeful smile on his face as he turned around to face the cluster of students.

"My dear children, Miss Stromwell," -here he gestured to the woman still holding tight to his arm- "and her young charge will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. I hope you will extend to her the same amount of respect and courtesy you extend to me."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," the group chorused, before most of them returned to their interrupted breakfast. Just then, Albus spotted three heads: a mop of black hair, a mess of frizzy curls, and an unkempt head of orange locks.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Could you come here for a moment?" Albus called. The Golden Trio immediately ran over.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione questioned, smiling at the young woman standing next to the Headmaster.

"Could you three show Sophie around? I'm afraid I must inform the Ministry, which could result in an extremely long shouting match," Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling.

The three laughed. "Not a problem, Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied. "Come on," he said to Sophie, "we'll show you the sights."

Dumbledore nodded, but there was an odd look in his eye as he gazed at the shapeless black creatures hovering about fifty feet away. "Yes, children, let's get inside."

HPHPHP

Three interesting hours later, the four were seated in the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was engrossed in a book, Ron was throwing every edible item within reach into his mouth, and Harry was reading the newspaper. At least six different girls were fawning over Diana as Sophie fed her, and Sophie was getting rather self-conscious about it.

"Where did you get her?" One Ravenclaw asked. "Is she your sister or something?"

Sophie turned away a little. "It's none of your business," she snapped. "Don't you girls have something better to do?" After a few huffs, they stalked off.

"I wasn't sure whether to approach you when surrounded by a plethora of annoying children, but Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you after lunch, Miss Stromwell."

Sophie twisted her body to face one Potions Master. "I'm not sure that I should listen to a word you say, after you threatened to kill me with that piece of wood last night," she angrily replied, returning to her lunch.

"That piece of wood, you twit, is a _wand, _and I could have killed you with it," Snape retorted. "Now, if you will excuse me-"

"Oh," Sophie interrupted sarcastically. "You're excused."

Snape spun on his heel, walking out the large double doors.

Ron put down the chicken leg on which he was currently gnawing. "That was bloody amazing!" He exclaimed. "You really put Snape in his place."

"Professor Snape teaches Potions, and he's also head of Slytherin," Hermione explained.

Sophie nodded. They had told her about the different houses, and the students to avoid. "He's also an asshole," she commented.

Just then, Harry threw down the paper and put his head in his hands. Hermione quickly slipped an arm around him. "Harry? Harry, what is it?"

Ron picked up the paper, shaking it how and reading the article on it. "The Ministry has released a statement that Sirius Black made before he escaped," Ron read. "He went on record saying he wanted to drug Harry Potter and kill him!" Harry shook, and from the way he was leaning against Hermione, they could tell he was crying.

Sophie sat up straight. "Who's Sirius Black, and why does he want to kill Harry?" She asked sharply.

Hermione softly explained the whole thing. "Wait, so you overheard Minerva saying that he was your godfather?" Sophie asked. "That's harsh."

Ron looked confused. "Minerva?"

Sophie giggled. "As in Minerva McGonagall? Your Professor?" Then she added under her breath, "Of what I have no idea…"

"Transfiguration," Harry answered, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "Enough about Black, let's talk about Sophie." He turned to the young woman in question. "How old are you anyway?"

"Haven't you ever learned never to ask a woman her age?" Sophie teased. "I'm twenty-four, if you have to know."

"What do you like to do?" Hermione asked curiously. "What were you doing in the Scottish Highlands anyway?"

Sophie smiled. "The only thing I'm good at is painting," she admitted. "I'm not really smart or anything; I dropped out of college because all I wanted to do was paint landscapes across the world, and my father's inheritance allowed me to do it." Then she frowned. "But now I'm magically stuck in a castle in the middle of Scotland."

"It's not that bad," Ron said. "Magic is fun."

"Not when you can't do it," she shot back. "I don't really care if I can or can't hex people anyway; all I want to do is draw."

"Is that so?" A happy voice spoke from behind her. "I'm sure the castle will help you in that regard; its fondness of you was what got you here in the first place."

Seamus looked up from his Potions essay a few feet away. "How can a castle _like_ someone?" He questioned.

"Mr. Finnegan, has your time at Hogwarts not taught you that anything is possible? The castle is like a living, breathing person. It has as much feelings as you," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione shrugged. "That's not too insane, I guess, compared to what we go through daily."

Sophie was just sitting there, her eyes wide. "It's insane to me!" She exclaimed. "I just found out this morning that there's a whole other world that practically no one is aware even exists!"

Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulders, taking Diana carefully from her arms and leading them to his office. "Oh, my children, I had almost forgotten! A few Ministry officials will be showing up around five o'clock tonight; just giving you all fair warning."

As soon as they were seated in his office, and Diana was thoroughly interested in one of Albus' rubber ducks, Sophie leant forward. "I have a few questions," she stated.

Albus Dumbledore reclined in his chair, peering at her over the top of his half-moon glasses. "I'd imagine so, my dear."

HPHPHP

_Sort of cliffhanger, I guess?_

_Hope you liked!_

_~lala~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took a bit longer; I hope you guys like it!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter IV**

Sophie listened in awed fascination as Dumbledore recreated the history of the Wizarding world. He had planned on telling her only about Hogwarts, but he suddenly found himself regaling her with tales of Beadle the Bard, the Ministry, and even his life. Leaving out his childhood, of course.

Three hours later, Diana was dead asleep and Albus had just finished talking about Harry.

"Oh," Sophie began, "he's the one you wrote to me about. The one you felt so strongly about." She paused. "The one that you couldn't bear to tell about his past."

Albus looked down. "I should not have told you that." He pushed himself off his chair and moved to sit on the steps leading to the sitting room in the rear of his office. "Sometimes I feel as if I could tell Harry, but Sophie, he is so _young_."

Sophie moved to sit by him. "But he should know," she replied quietly. Sensing Albus' weariness of the subject, and not feeling close enough to him to encourage its pursuit, she changed the subject. "Why do you not tell anyone these things?"

"No one should bear the weight I do, my dear," Albus answered. "I would not wish it on anyone-"

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Snape stood there, watching them with an odd look on his face. "Headmaster, the Minister and his… posse is here. Minerva is babysitting him in the Great Hall."

Dumbledore chuckled softly and sounding a bit relieved, stood and walked to the door. Sophie quickly picked Diana up and followed him. "Well," she began, "judging from what you've told me, this conversation ought to be extremely interesting."

"No doubt, Miss Stromwell," Snape said, tilting his head. "The Minister is an egotistic pig; I'd watch myself if I were you."

Sophie looked surprised. After what Harry, Hermione, and Ron had told her… "Thanks, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled secretively. "We are all adults here, are we not? First name basis sounds nice to me," he said vaguely, but Sophie could tell it was more of a command. She smiled: how very sly of the old man.

Snape rolled his eyes sulkily. "Of course, Albus… Sophie."

The Headmaster clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Wonderful! Now, I can only subject Minerva to a certain amount of 'Minister Entertainment' before I get killed later, so let us be on our way!"

Grabbing the tin of lemon drops on his desk for the walk, Albus left first, leaving Severus and Sophie to bring up the rear, shaking their heads, amused, or in Snape's case, annoyed.

It turned out the Headmaster walked tremendously fast, as did the Potions Master, making Sophie practically run after them, Diana a dead weight in her arms. '_Boys,' _she thought irritably.

Sophie's first impression of the Minister of Magic was not a good one. In fact, as soon as she saw him, she had a sudden urge to annoy the hell out of him. Diana's beautiful blue eyes stared up into hers, seeming to understand, as the toddler suddenly cracked a smile. "Yes, my dear," she cooed under her breath. "This should be fun. Like Mr. Simmons."

Mr. Simmons had been Sophie's sixth grade science teacher, and his know-it-all, let's-never-smile personality had encouraged Sophie and her classmates to drive him up a wall. Which they did.

Which also meant Sophie had quite a lot of practice with this type of thing.

What she didn't take into account was exactly how much this man would piss her off. As soon as he caught sight of her, he grimaced. "Why, Albus, you didn't tell me that your Muggle was a young mother also! What a surprise," he said unctuously. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in a way Sophie thought was very out of character.

"I'm afraid you have drawn the wrong conclusion, Cornelius," Dumbledore began, cracking a smile when both Minerva and Severus coughed to cover a mutually said '_again'. _"Miss Stromwell rescued this child from an untimely death, and this castle, meaning _the four founders _seemed to recognize that. Whether or not there were more reasons for the castle's glamour falling, we are still trying to figure out. The Heads of House and I agreed a blood test will be administered tomorrow."

A young woman nervously stepped forward from behind the group of Ministry officials. "Excuse me, sir?"

Albus smiled at her. "Yes, Miss Trapp?" The girl squeaked quietly, surprised. "Yes, I do remember you. You are Victoria Trapp, and you received an extremely high NEWT in Charms. I am so glad that the Ministry decided to employ such a talented young witch."

The girl blushed, grinning from ear to ear. She didn't seem nervous anymore. "Well, Professor Dumbledore, I was just wondering if you checked the Hogwarts registry? Maybe Miss Stromwell and the child might be on _that_ list?" She asked. Sophie beamed at her when their gazes met. She was glad some witches and wizards didn't believe Muggles were totally inferior.

Minerva started. "Why, I hadn't thought of that! Severus, would you mind perhaps…"

Snape bowed slightly. "No problem at all, Professor McGonagall. I will return in a moment." He stiffly turned and left quickly through the side door.

Discussion about what was to be done about Sophie resumed, and a weak-willed Cornelius Fudge found himself bowing to the combined persuasive skills of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. By the time Severus returned, dinner was fast approaching as students began to enter the Great Hall. The group moved the raised platform in front of the teacher's table to make room for the hungry Hogwarts inhabitants.

"No sign of them, Headmaster. Not thirteen years ago, nor in the coming years. I even checked with the nearest magic school to Boston. Nothing, I'm afraid," Snape informed them.

Sophie's shoulders slumped. "Guess we're just Muggles then, aren't we, my dear?" She cooed to the child in her arms. The three Hogwarts professors looked at her, concerned, but her shoulders suddenly straightened. "Oh well," she said, loud enough for the Ministry officials to hear, "more fun for us, I guess!" She swung Diana around in a circle, both laughing happily. By now, the hall was full, and most were watching the two with cute smiles on their faces.

However, Fudge snorted. "Well, Dumbledore, we'll be on our way. Make sure the Muggles don't bring down our entire existence!" He made it sound as though he was joking, but Sophie decided some retaliation was in order.

She walked quickly over to Minerva and Albus, loudly whispering. "Wow, who died and put him in charge? And anyways, why aren't you Minister, Albus? You're clearly more intelligent and powerful." Then, smirking at the hall's astonishment, she quieted.

Fudge turned around slowly, his face so red it was nearly purple. "You shut your mouth, girl!" He yelled at her, waving his wand at her menacingly. "Watch how you speak to your superiors! Stup-"

Before he finished the spell, Albus had jumped in front of the young woman and the child, casting a strong Protego charm; nothing could've gotten past it. Luckily, there ended up being no need for that at all.

For the floor under the Minister of Magic had swallowed him up, wand and all. The Ministry officials stared in horror, while the entire hall burst into laughter. Sophie bent down, whispering her thanks to the castle. Hogwarts purred in response.

Dumbledore raised his hands, and quiet instantly descended. "Let this be a friendly warning to you all. Miss Stromwell and Diana are not to be harmed while staying in this castle. This castle is extremely protective." He laughed. "Now, let us all stuff our faces!"

The students roared in agreement as food appeared. Albus turned around to face a disapproving Minerva. "Now, Albus, was that graphic image really necessary?"

Sophie laughed, and looked out the window, where Fudge had just appeared, escorted by wary officials.

The young woman left Diana with Poppy, making her way to the Gryffindor table. "This is the last time I'll be eating here. Minerva is going to get me a seat at the Head Table." The Golden Trio looked sad.

"And we were just getting used to you," Harry joked.

They ate in a comfortable silence, until Sophie couldn't help but ask a question that had been on her mind since she had arrived. "So, those two," she nodded toward Dumbledore and McGonagall, "how long have they been together?"

Ron nearly spit out his food. "McG? And Dumbledore? _Together?" _He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you insane?"

Sophie shrugged, hurt. "Well, it looks pretty obvious to me," she retorted. She suddenly had the attention of their section of the table.

Lavender Brown sighed. "You really think so? I mean, it could be kind of adorable if you look at it the right way…"

Harry and Hermione shook their head. "No way in hell," Harry said decisively, and Hermione nodded, agreeing with him.

"I mean, they're _opposites," _Hermione observed.

Neville leaned forward, joining the conversation. "Not really. They're both very intelligent and powerful, and fair-minded and they both love chess. And didn't Dumbledore teach Transfiguration before McGonagall came along?"

"Yes, when McGonagall was in _school_," Hermione emphasized. "I think it would be too awkward for them to have a relationship after he was her professor."

"You never know," Sophie shrugged. "There's a lot of occurrences where students and teachers actually get together during the student's school year, and I bet it's been a long time since McGonagall was in…" She paused at the disgusted looks on the students around her. "What? Well, it happens, and I don't really think you guys could understand. You're only thirteen, and probably have never had a serious crush on a teacher."

Seamus snorted. "And you have?" At Sophie's blush, he grinned slyly. "You _have_…"

"Hey!" She exclaimed defensively. "He was hot, and it wasn't that serious. It's not like I wanted to have sex with him or anything…"

"Too much information!" Hermione shrieked, clapping a hand over Sophie's mouth. "We do _not _need to know_ anymore."_

Suddenly, the black-haired girl's eyes widened. "There!" she pointed furiously at the couple, who were currently leaning toward each other as they spoke. "Right there! See that smile on his face when he looks at her? And the way they're practically holding hands on the table? They're totally together!"

Hermione shook her head. "Okay, maybe I see it, but that does not mean they are together. You know what I think?" Everyone leaned in as Hermione whispered, "I think they're in love… they just haven't _realized_ it yet."

Suddenly, it was both a mutual agreement and the juiciest bit of Hogwarts gossip in years. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were _in love. _

Or, at least, they thought so.

HPHPHP

"Everything here is just so _surreal_," Sophie whispered.

Albus turned back to her. "I know, my dear. It seems I have to take it in again and again every time I walk through these halls, even when I'm in a rush."

After about five minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of a painting of an old bearded man. Dumbledore stopped short, nearly sending Sophie crashing into him. "Lord Merlin," he greeted, bowing low.

"Professor Dumbledore," the painting intoned. "It is satisfying to see you well. Who is the young maiden?"

Sophie stepped up to the painting, following Albus' lead and curtsying. "Sophie Stromwell, Lord Merlin." She paused. "If you don't mind me asking, Merlin as in… _the _Merlin?"

The painting chuckled. "Yes, my dear." He turned to face Dumbledore. "I think I might grow to like this one, Albus."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder, squeezing affectionately. "She is quite likable."

Sophie frowned up at the two old wizards. "I do wish you would quit talking about me as though I wasn't here," she said, upset.

"Well, I do believe this will cheer you, my dear," Dumbledore commented vaguely, "but first you will have to set a password."

Sophie was confused. "A what?"

"A password," Merlin reiterated. "It is a sort of magical lock; only those who know your password will be able to enter your rooms."

Sophie only looked more confused than ever. "Wait, I have more than one room?"

Dumbledore only peered at her. "Set a password, my dear," he repeated.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Alright," she thought aloud. "Well, my mom is a Literature professor, so I suppose I'll pay homage to her. First line of a poem, and I'll change it every two weeks."

"Okay, get this down, Merlin. First password: _Death, be not proud."_

Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "Interesting choice; John Donne is a fabulous poet, albeit a bit dreary for my own tastes."

Without much preamble, the portrait swung open, revealing a cozy main room. The only problem was its color.

"Why is it all white?" Sophie asked.

The room was perfect. A couch and two fluffy looking beanbags were situated in front of a burning fireplace, and there were picture frames and scrolls hanging on the walls and on the mantels. There was even a few bookshelves lined along a corner. Only, as Sophie had pointed out, the room was completely colorless.

Dumbledore replied by answering her question with another. "What is your favorite color?"

Sophie threw up her hands. "I give up! Keep your vagueness!" She paused, then grinned up at him. "It's purple."

Dumbledore shook his head slowly at her, pulling out his wand and waving it over all the furniture. "I have more fun being vague. Also, I believe you have enough bluntness for the both of us."

Sophie laughed. "Stupid American attitude," she chided herself.

Now the room was accented in different shades of purple, and Dumbledore informed her that her bathroom and bedroom were the same way. He pointed to a staircase. "That leads up to both yours and Diana's bedrooms, but Diana will stay with Poppy tonight so you can make yourself familiar." He pointed out the bathroom, and showed that by tapping a certain book, a passage would appear and lead to his office, in case she wanted to pop in.

Finally, Dumbledore turned back to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You did mention you painted?" She nodded. "Well, the castle hears all. Come this way," he waved his hand towards a door in the back that she hadn't even noticed was there. He opened it, and she gasped in shock, then happiness.

Inside was a completely white room that seems to go on forever. One corner was overflowing with drawing supplies and a huge circular window dominated the middle of one wall. One minute, Sophie was nearly fainting, then the next she had hugged Dumbledore, murmuring thank you, then dropping to her knees and thanking the castle.

Sophie was soon knee-deep in painting utensils and the paint itself, and whispering good-bye, Dumbledore waved his hand and immediately all the candles lit.

She didn't even notice him leaving.

HPHPHP

As Albus entered his office, he was already beginning to hear the sounds of another argument coming from his two favorite staff members. Oh dear Circe, he was beginning to get the most awful headache.

"Minerva, Severus, did you two find the food well?" He asked calmly as he entered the office.

"Very," Minerva replied tersely. However, her hardened expression melted when she saw the expression on his face. She knew that expression. She quickly dismissed Severus, asking him to research the Dementors and why they did not attack Diana and Sophie. As soon as the door closed, she pulled Albus over to the couch and made him sit down.

"What is it, Albus?" She asked carefully, offering him some tea.

The Headmaster politely took a sip, then sat it down. "Nothing, Minerva. You know, you would make a wonderful headmistress."

Minerva groaned. "Oh Albus, not this again. Not one student hates you, and they'd all probably up and leave Hogwarts if you made the decision to resign."

Albus sighed. "What if I am not meant to survive this war, Min? I love Hogwarts so much, but I guess I know I would be leaving it in good hands," he mentioned indistinctly.

The Transfiguration Mistress' eyes narrowed. "You know something, don't you Dumbledore? Something else you are going to refuse to tell me. Well, forget it. I will not beg you for your secrets any longer."

As much as Albus wanted her to stay, he didn't have the strength to utter a single word. Only when she was long gone, and only a faint scent of vanilla lingered in front of him… only then did he have to the courage to say a small phrase. "I'm so sorry," he croaked.

But he knew without question that a simple apology was no longer an excuse, and it probably never had been with them.

HPHPHP

_There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed the slightly angsty ADMM moment at the end; it was fun to write._

_Please review._

_~lala~ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Remus is the way he is because I was listening to 'There Right There' from 'Legally Blonde' when I was writing this. If you don't know the song, you'll find out why I said this somewhere in the middle of this chapter. If you do, you already know._

_Enjoy and review!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter V**

"Ouch! You know, you could be a little more gentle, Madam Pomfrey."

Sophie winced as the needle entered the skin near her elbow. Poppy sent her an apologetic look. "I am sorry, my dear. I haven't had to give a shot the muggle way in a long time." She paused. "And call me Poppy."

Sophie smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace when the mediwitch slapped on the bandage. She held up the vial of blood triumphantly.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sophie questioned, gesturing to the two glass bottles. One in Poppy's hand, the other placed on the desk. The one on the table was from Diana, which they had taken from the screaming child that morning. When Sophie had asked why they couldn't use magic, Poppy had said she was unsure of how magic affected muggles. She didn't want any sort of negative effects.

"Just a few magical tests," Poppy shrugged. "I think Diana's down for her nap. You can leave if you wish."

Sophie nodded, pushing off the table and wandering out of the hospital wing. She had not really explored the grounds of Hogwarts; well, at least as far as she could go.

With a little help direction-wise from a nearby Hufflepuff, she exited the school and walked around, for what seemed like hours. She admired the foliage and was sure to steer clear of a giant, moving, mean-looking willow, and tried to relax. However, her thoughts kept wandering back to the blood test she had just done, and what the implications were if she _was_ magical. She'd have to get an education, and still find a way to help and take care of Diana. Did she even want to spend time learning magic?

When it was just her and her paints, it was so much simpler.

She eventually came upon a lake, and laid out on the grass, shivering in her t-shirt. She hadn't realized how cold it was in the Highlands at this time of year. She'd have to ask the castle for a jacket or something.

"Sophie?"

The raven-haired girl turned around sharply, then relaxed when she saw who had called her name. "Oh. Hey, Harry. What are you doing out here?"

Harry moved to sit next to her, looking over at her curiously. "It's Saturday, and I just finished my Potions homework. I figured that called for a break. Ron and Hermione are visiting Hogsmeade."

Sophie eyes widened. "Wow! What day did I get here?"

"Monday," Harry replied promptly.

Sophie stared at him in disbelief. "I've already been here for almost a week? Time goes by so quickly around here."

"I know," Harry sighed. "It feels like I only have one month here, not ten. Then my time at the Dursleys seems like forever."

"Dursleys?" Sophie questioned. "Who are they?"

"Aunt Petunia is my mom's sister," Harry explained. "I've lived with them since Voldemort killed my parents. They hate magic."

"Voldemort's the evil wizard you guys just had a war with, right? I'm still trying to get this all straight." The boy nodded. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Sophie said carefully. "I never knew my dad until my mom told me he passed away. My mom and I were never close; she was way too smart for me." Sophie laughed lightly. "And now Poppy is running a bunch of tests on my blood -and Diana's- and I have this awful feeling that I'm not going to even know myself when we find out the results." She let out a huge breath, immediately apologizing for laying all her troubles on him.

Harry smiled. "That's fine. I think it's good for me to hear about someone who's got it pretty bad, too."

"Well," Sophie began seriously, "I don't have it quite as bad as you. Now you know, you can always come to me if you need to talk, Harry."

"Thanks," he said. "Sophie, I might-"

"Harry!"

Both Sophie and the Boy-Who-Lived looked up at the source of the voice. A man with light blonde hair stood there, waving at the couple.

"Who's that?" Sophie whispered to Harry.

The boy had a huge grin on his face. "Professor Lupin," he answered, scrambling to his feet and running the meet the man coming down to meet them. Sophie stood up, but stayed where she was.

Harry greeted the man -Professor Lupin, Sophie reminded herself- then brought him down to meet her.

"You must be Sophie Stromwell," he smiled, holding out his hand.

"Yeah. And you're Professor Lupin," Sophie replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's Remus," the professor corrected. "Only the students call me Professor."

"Sophie, then," the raven-haired woman grinned.

Harry quickly jumped in. "Professor Lupin teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," the boy cut in. "Only teacher we've had that's not absolutely rotten at it, too."

Remus chuckled. "I try," he said softly.

Harry went on as though he hadn't heard him. "He has been teaching me the Patronus Charm when everyone else is at Hogsmeade."

Remus glanced at her. "Ever seen magic before, Sophie?" She shook her head. "Would you like to watch Harry and me?"

"Of course she would!" Harry said excitedly. "Plus, we have to talk about what you said at lunch on Wednesday," he began secretively. "You can't just make an amazing observation like that and leave us with no plan!"

They began to walk toward the castle. "May I be privy to this so called 'Amazing Observation'?" Remus asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Harry grinned. "We'll tell you once we get inside."

HPHPHP

Remus sat back, his eyes wide. "I don't know about this, you two. That sounds a little far-fetched to me."

Harry seemed about to argue, but Sophie fixed him with a quick stare that said 'I know better because I'm older, so let me do the talking', so he shut up.

"Just think about it, Remus, no big deal," Sophie said in an overly cheerful voice. "You don't have to believe us."

Remus looked uncertain. "Right.." he trailed off. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together, changing the subject. "Well, then, let's get to work, Harry."

Sophie was shown a seat, then the fun began.

This was obviously not their first lesson. Harry was decent at actually performing the charm, Sophie gathered, but his Patronus had not yet formed into an animal, which was the sign that a person had a strong Patronus. Well, that was according to Remus, at least. Harry and Remus obviously enjoyed these lessons, and soon it was as if Sophie wasn't even there.

It was when Remus demonstrated his Patronus that things grew interesting.

His Patronus, Sophie realized, was a wolf, and it was absolutely _beautiful. _Before she knew it, her sketchpad was out and she had begun to furiously draft an image of a wolf coming out of mist, sort of what the Patronus looked like to her. It was so crudely done that she was finished in five minutes, though she had missed the eyes when Remus had conjured it.

She tried to cut in, though she had a strange urge to raise her hand. _'It's being in a school again,' _she thought dryly. "Uh, guys?" They stopped working, turning to her. "I was just wondering if you could to show me your Patronus again," she asked, turning to Remus.

He shrugged, but nodded. "Of course. May I ask why?"

She grinned wryly. "Call it… a request for the purpose of art," she replied vaguely.

Both Harry and Remus looked at her funny, but the elder waved his wand, shouting, "_Expecto Patronum!" _The wolf lunged out of the wand, prowling around for a few seconds, then after seeing he was not truly needed, went up in a puff of blue, glowing smoke.

"Perfect," Sophie mumbled, drawing in the captivating eyes. Both the boys walked over to where she was sitting and leaned over her shoulder, attempting to see what she was doing. Both were pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, Sophie!" Harry exclaimed. "You said you could draw, but that… that's amazing. Have you shown Dumbledore?"

Sophie laughed. "You think everything should be shown to Dumbledore, don't you?" She teased him. "No, actually, I haven't. Albus won't care about some stupid little talent."

"That's no little talent you have," Remus said seriously. "Have you considered pursuing a career in art?"

"Yes, but I hate school," Sophie shrugged. "And now I'm stuck here for God knows how long. So it's probably not going to happen."

Remus looked at her in astonishment. "I wouldn't say that! There are _millions _of things to paint and draw at Hogwarts; things that other Muggle artists would never even be able to _imagine. _And if that" –he pointed to her drawing – "is any indication of your ability, you have your hands full. Plus, we teachers will have endless jobs for you to do. Even Snape."

"Though you wouldn't want to help him out, I'm sure," Harry murmured, chuckling. Sophie elbowed him in the ribs. "_Ow!"_

"What? Don't like Severus already?" Remus questioned, amused.

"Don't you even start," she grumbled immaturely.

"Oh, I won't, my dear," Remus said, winking at Harry. Harry grinned at him, mouthing, '_Girls'._

Harry jumped up. "Well, I promised Wood that I'd practice today, so I'll be going." He started to leave, when Sophie told him to wait before running up and giving him a giant hug. When she let go, Harry eyes were wide. "What was that for?"

Sophie fluffed up his hair. "I do that to all my guy-friends, and you English people are way to straight laced. Plus, you're one of the most adorable kids I've ever seen," she admitted.

Harry blushed, mumbled thank you, and took off down the hall. When he was out of ear-shot, Sophie and Remus began to laugh. Hard. "Well," Remus started, recovering from his laughing fit, "now that I have you all to myself, there's something I want to show you."

Sophie grinned at him. "I'll ignore the fact that what you just said sounded extremely suggestive" – Remus choked up, his face turning red- "and assume that you didn't mean anything like that."

"Oh no!" he assured her. "Well, not that you're- I mean- just that-"

"You're gay, and already in love with some guy," Sophie said calmly.

Remus nearly fainted. "How did you-"

"Whoa!" She rushed over to him, helping him into a chair. She had no idea what to say. "I didn't think I was actually right! There's nothing wrong with swinging the other way; I know tons of gay people. They're awesome!" She rambled. "It's totally okay."

Remus smiled faintly up at her. "You really think so? So many of my friends think it's abnormal; not that they actually know I am, but…"

Sophie took Remus' face between her hands. "I guess that means that they aren't good friends… or people, for that matter." His eyes fell to his lap. "Hey, look at me. Just remember that old Dr. Seuss rhyme." At Remus' blank look, she explained, "He's a muggle children's writer." Softly, she recited:

"_Be who you are_

_And say what you feel_

_Because those who mind don't matter,_

_And those who matter don't mind."_

Remus laughed softly. "I wish it were that simple, Sophie."

The raven-haired girl glanced at him with a glint in her eye. "You know who once told me the exact same thing?" Remus shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Really?" Remus questioned. "That's odd; he always seems so… so…"

"Strong? Well even the best have to fall down sometime, Remus. And usually, it is that simple," Sophie smiled. "And most muggle children's writers have got it going on."

Remus laughed again. "Well, maybe that's true. You won't tell anybody, though. Right?"

Sophie frowned. "Of course not! That's what friends are for."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends," Sophie rolled her eyes. "As long as we can have a nice long talk about this guy you're in love with."

Remus instantly shrunk back. "I better show you that thing I wanted you to see," he said in a forced cheerful voice. Sophie wanted to question him further, but figured she would let sleeping dragons lie. At least, for now.

"I found this picture when I was clearing out my desk a few days ago. Of course I didn't know you then, but I had seen you and it was such a striking resemblance that I held it out." He handed her a photograph he had grabbed from his desk.

It was of a man and a girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen. They were obviously at some sort of ball, judging by the twirling couples in the background. The man had auburn hair and a short beard; he was smiling softly at the camera, his arm wrapped around the girl tightly.

When Sophie examined the girl, however, she almost dropped the picture. The girl's smile was quite a bit more stern than any smile that Sophie would ever wear, but otherwise, _the girl looked exactly like her. _

"I know," Remus said, while Sophie was still staring at the photograph in shock. "I have no idea who _she _is," he went on, "but the man is Dumbledore, I'm sure of it."

Sophie was still staring.

"Also, the photograph is stationary, with it even more bizarre. It is common for Wizarding pictures to be moving," Remus added.

Sophie snapped out of her trance. "_Moving?_ I mean, I know about the portraits, but actual pictures?"

Remus shrugged."Yes, like this one." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture of four men and one woman, but Sophie didn't really get a good glance at it. She did notice, however, that the five figures were moving.

She was about to ask more questions about the picture she was holding, but they were interrupted by something suddenly bursting through the door. As fast as lightning, Remus moved in front of Sophie, wand out. Seconds later, though, he relaxed. "It's just Poppy's Patronus," he whispered to Sophie.

It was a completely docile-looking dove, and to Sophie's astonishment, it began to speak in Poppy's voice:

"Sophie? I'm not really sure if this will work, in since we don't know if you're magical or not, but we just got your test results in, and Diana is practically screaming for you, so please come to the hospital wing."

The Patronus seemed to smile, but disappeared in an instant. Remus and Sophie stared at the spot where it had been, before the black-haired young woman opened her mouth. "Well, that was weird," she said bluntly.

Remus chuckled. "I love your bluntness."

Sophie grinned. "Well, you're certainly not the first of the wizarding population. And anyways, you guys need some straight-forward people in your life."

"We probably deserved that," Remus observed.

"Yes, yes you did."

There was a pause, then Sophie began to leave. "Better get going…" she trailed off. "Guess I can't really avoid finding out what-"

"You are?" Remus finished her sentence. She nodded. "Sophie, our blood doesn't make us who we are. We all bleed red, my dear."

Sophie grinned, linking arms with him as they traipsed toward the hospital wing. "You know," she began innocently, "I've always wanted a magical gay friend."

Remus looked at her amusedly. "Why?"

"Gay people always think up the cutest nicknames; it's not fair."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm not your stereotypical magical gay friend. I do have other problems." Sophie gave him a look and he cowered a bit. "But I'll think on the nickname thing."

"You better," the black-haired girl warned playfully.

By then they had arrived, entering though the huge double doors. Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Poppy stood there, Minerva holding Diana, who reached for Sophie. She unlocked her arm from around Remus' and took the child in her arms, holding her close. "Okay," she exhaled. "We're ready."

"We traced back to 5000 A.D., figuring there wasn't much chance for magical blood to hold much farther," Minerva informed her. Sophie and Remus exchanged glances when they saw Albus place his hand, barely grazing, on Minerva's back as they all turned to face Poppy.

Poppy slowly unrolled the first scroll. "Diana doesn't have any magical blood."

Sophie nodded, unsure whether to feel happy or sad for the child. Diana seemed to understand, and relaxed in her arms. She bounced the girl once.

"And now Sophie," Poppy said, opening the scroll. "You are – Oh my god…" Poppy dropped the scroll, her eyes wide and her mouth open, gazing at Sophie in astonishment.

HPHPHP

_Ha! Cliffhanger! I love being evil._

_Why do so many adult male Harry Potter names end in 's'! Albus, Filius, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Seamus (though he's a kid)… I hate writing the possessive form; it messes me up so bad!_

_And sorry if you guys don't like Remus being gay, but it's my story, and I like being random… and I like gay people._

_~lala~_


	6. Chapter 6

_That was oddly fast… I couldn't leave you guys with a giant cliffhanger and have a good conscious. _

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter VI**

"What is it?" Sophie asked worriedly.

Dumbledore silently Accio-ed the scroll, scanning over it quickly. Sophie was so apprehensive she didn't even notice and rave about the way Minerva ducked under Albus' arm to read to parchment, nor how his arm briefly rested on her waist before falling to his side.

They both looked up at her at the same time, both their looks equally calculating. "I suppose it could be possible," Minerva whispered. "Her father... his family could have _her_ blood."

Albus cleared his throat. "Sophie, do you remember when I told you about the four founders?" The young woman nodded carefully. "Well, my dear, it seems you are a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Sophie swayed, and instantly her arms were grabbed on either side by Severus on the left and Remus on the right, both glaring at each other once they realized. Sophie would've laughed at their animosity if she hadn't been so shocked.

"It was a long time ago, however, and while her blood may run in your veins, you have no magical ability," Albus said softly. "Though it does explain the castle revealing itself to you."

"But not the Dementors," Minerva added. And Sophie's confused look, she elaborated. "Dementors are creatures used to protect Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and now Hogwarts because of Sirius Black. They feed on the happiness of others."

Sophie nodded once, then turned to leave, mumbling that she needed a moment. The group of professors watched her run out of the room.

Minerva made a move to go after her, but Albus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "She needs time, my dear." The Transfiguration professor nodded, and Dumbledore carefully brushed a hand through her hair, smoothing it down. "I have been meaning to play a game of chess with you; you are one up on me, and I need to even the score."

Minerva smiled softly. "And I will never let you forget that I actually one upped you, I'm afraid."

Remus thought that he should probably be worrying about the state of his newfound friend, but all he could think about was one thing: Merlin, those two nuts were _right_.

Meanwhile, Sophie was carrying Diana up the spiral staircase that led to their bedrooms. "I haven't seen yours yet, honey," she whispered, and the child smiled.

"Down," Diana commanded. Sophie laughed, but complied. The blonde child waddled to her door, jumping up and down to try and reach the doorknob.

"Allow me," Sophie giggled, pushing open the door. Diana immediately ran in, but Sophie could only stop and stare.

The room was beautifully furnished, but it was oddly colored for a child. It was draped in blacks and dark purples: colors more for a Goth teenager than for a three year old. However, Diana seemed to like it. She was already rolling on the purple furry rug, giggling to herself.

" 'Phie! Come play!" She shouted, holding out a chubby little hand. Sophie threw out her hands and ran toward the child with a huge grin on her face, trying to forget all about the probable implications of directly descending from one of the magical community's most prominent historical figures, especially for Hogwarts.

She swung Diana into the air, and the girl let out peals of laughter.

Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway: "Excuse me, Mistress?"

Sophie sat up with a gasp; Diana clutched onto her shirt tightly. A small, ugly creature stood there, blinking huge eyes at the two girls. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Sophie asked uncertainly.

"I is Dottie, Mistress, and you don't needs to mind anything," the creature replied.

"What exactly are you, and what are you doing here?" Sophie questioned.

"Dottie is a house elf, Mistress. Dottie came to take care of Mistress and Little Miss," Dottie replied. "This is Headmaster Dumbledore's orders."

Sophie sighed. "Albus," she growled lowly. Then, in a higher voice, she spoke kindly to the elf. "We don't need any help, Dottie. We're absolutely fine."

The elf bounded over to them, bowing the two girls. "Oh, Dottie insists, Mistress!"

Diana reached for the elf's cheek, touching it softly. "Please, 'Phie?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine! But on two conditions."

Dottie jumped up and down. "Dottie does anything for Mistress!"

"One," Sophie began, "don't call me Mistress. My name is Sophie."

Dottie's face fell. "Dottie must call you Mistress. It is house elf code," the elf said stubbornly.

Sophie grinned. "But you have to, because my second condition is that you're _required_ to be part of this family." She glanced at Diana, then back up again. "Because we're messed up, but we're the only two muggles in this place," she said, gesturing around her.

Dottie seemed to think about this for a minute, her brow furrowing tightly. "What about Miss Sophie?" she suggested.

Sophie looked as if she were about to argue, but then she thought better of it. "Alright," she conceded. "We'll work up from there."

Dottie tilted her head, letting out a half smile. "Dottie is here to watch Miss Diana, Miss Sophie."

Sophie brought Diana to her chest, standing up. "I think I'm going to go to my painting room, Dottie. Do you think you could bring up food for all three of us?"

"Of course, Miss Sophie. Dottie will be back in three shakes of a Hippogriff's tail!" Dottie exclaimed, saluting, then instantly disappearing.

Sophie jumped a little, gasping. "All this magic is going to take getting used to, Ana," she breathed. At Diana's confused look, she tickled her, eliciting small giggles from the child. "Yes, I nicknamed you. Get over it."

As soon as they settled in the painting room, as Sophie had dubbed it, Diana crawled toward the food that Dottie had set up in the corner. Sophie simply sat in front of the window, gazing out at the hills of Scotland.

"So I get to be related to one of the greatest witches ever, but no spoils? That seems kind of mean." Sophie laughed dryly to herself. "I mean, a little magical power would be nice. Why did you even let me in here, anyway? Just to cut me down a little more, huh?" The castle groaned in protest underneath her.

Sophie let a single tear slide down her cheek, pulling out the picture of Dumbledore and young woman. She looked at her reflection, then glanced back down at the girl. The hair was the only difference. The girl's hair in the photograph was pulled in a deliberately messy bun, while Sophie's hair was down.

Suddenly getting an idea, Sophie stood and ran out the room, calling back for Dottie to put Diana to bed after her meal. She shrugged on a black over robe that Albus had put in her room, telling her to wear it when she was around the castle at night, as it was damp, dark, and freezing as hell. Not that he actually used the expression 'freezing as hell'. She took off down the corridor, headed for the hospital wing, when she passed through something… something _cold._

"Whoa," she squeaked, doubling back. "What was _that_?"

"So you're what passes for a Ravenclaw these days," an amused voice said from above her. Sophie glanced up, her eyes widening. Suddenly, she was incredibly glad that Albus had informed her about the ghosts.

"Um," she began awkwardly, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, my great-great-great-great-great-etcetera granddaughter," the woman laughed.

"Wait, you're Rowena Ravenclaw?" The young woman asked in amazement.

The ghost's smile flickered. "Actually, I'm her daughter, Helena."

Sophie noticed the ghost's reluctance at being the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, and not the real thing. So she immediately put on an a hundred watt smile. "Well, that's probably all the better. I never really liked smart people anyway." She giggled. "Not the typical Ravenclaw, am I?"

Helena seemed happier. "Well, neither am I," she admitted softly. She suddenly leaned forward as if telling a huge secret. "Mother never found out, but I was actually grounding up flowers to make perfume instead of studying for my final seventh year exams, so I failed and ran away." She paused, suddenly looking upset. "That was when I was killed."

Sophie attempted to tell the ghost that she was sorry, but before she had the chance, Helena let out a long sob, disappearing through the wall. The young woman called after her, but it was already too late. "Oh well," she said to herself. "I'll catch up with her later."

Distractedly, she pulled her hair up into a tight bun to keep it out of her face as she ran down to where she knew Poppy would be. She haphazardly threw open the doors to the ward, pulling the wrinkled picture out of her pocket. "Poppy!" She shouted toward the door, waiting for the matron to come bustling out.

While she waited, she turned to the bed that she had woken up in, smoothing down the sheets and fluffing up the pillows. When the sound of the door to Poppy's quarters opening came from behind her, she didn't immediately turn around, figuring Poppy would deduce who it was pretty fast, even when it was darker. She was wrong.

"_Minerva?" _Poppy gasped, completely shocked.

At her words, Sophie stood up ramrod straight and spun on her heel. Madam Pomfrey's face was completely white, as if she'd seen a ghost. When the matron came closer to examine the girl, however, she sighed in relief. "Oh, Sophie, I'm so sorry. You looked exactly like her, with that robe you're wearing and your hair in such a tight bun," she apologized, plopping down on the cot that Sophie had just straightened. "For a minute there I thought you actually were-"

"Minerva?" Sophie interrupted. "As in Minerva _McGonagall? _She's one I look like," she stated dubiously. "She's the one with Dumbledore in this photograph?" She held up the motionless picture.

"Where _on earth_ did you get that?" Poppy exclaimed, grabbing the picture from her. "That night, when Minerva came back to the common room," she said softly, talking to herself more than Sophie. "I thought she got them all…"

"What night?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

Poppy started, as if just realizing that the young woman was still in the room. "Oh! Nothing, dear. Here" –she stuffed the picture into Sophie's hands- "Keep that safe… hidden." She glanced up at the clock, still acting funny and overly cheerful. "It's my bedtime, and I'm sure it's yours too. I'll see you in the morning, Sophie dear!"

She disappeared so quickly, Sophie could've argued with Dumbledore that it _was_ possible to apparate inside Hogwarts. Sophie carefully dropped the picture back into her pocket, running up the stairs and whispering the password to her rooms to Merlin, who let her in with a kind smile and a wink. She barely had the energy to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth before she fell into bed. Yet, Sophie was unable to sleep for quite a few long hours.

HPHPHP

"Checkmate, my dear."

Minerva McGonagall sighed in exasperation. "Well, Albus, I suppose my victory was too sweet to last," she conceded, standing up. He did as well. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning." She nodded to him, almost leaving the room before he had the chance to practically shout goodbye after her.

When she was out of earshot, he breathed deeply before sinking down in the Headmaster's chair. Albus attempted to do some paperwork, but only got through half a sheet before pushing it all aside and taking off his spectacles, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We used to be so much closer," he whispered, with only the portraits and Fawkes to hear him. "She used to laugh, and kiss me on the cheek before leaving." He chuckled, almost self-deprecatingly. "She used to trust me, though I never did deserve her confidence."

"Albus," Dippet said softly. "I would not normally interrupt you, but I just got back from the hospital wing. Miss Stromwell found the photograph of you and Miss McGonagall at her seventh year Yule Ball. She seemed most surprised at the resemblance between your Transfiguration professor and herself." The dead headmaster paused. "You know, Albus, Miss Stromwell deserves to know why you spoke to her that very first time…" Dippet trailed off at the loaded look on Dumbledore's face.

"Many people deserve to know many things, Armando. I'm just afraid that I never seem to have the Gryffindor courage to tell them," Dumbledore stated, his head in his hands.

Dilys Derwent, who never had much to say, spoke up.

"Well, Albus, it never is too late to get some gumption."

Albus laughed.

HPHPHP

_Weak ending, I know, but I promised a reviewer that I'd have this up today. Happy Black Friday, all you Americans!_

_I figured Hogwarts house elves are treated decently (not at all like Dobby, bless his heart) so that explains why Dottie is a little more strong and not wanting to 'punish' herself all the time. _

_Review, pretty please!_

_~lala~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long; my mother was in a bike accident and I have had to take care of her in my free time for the past few weeks._

_Anyway, enjoy, and I threw an ADMM moment in here for those of you who I know love them!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter VII**

"Come in."

The door to the office of Filius Flitwick opened slowly, and the Charms professor himself looked up. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw who it was.

"Ah, Miss Stromwell," he greeted, hopping off his chair and moving toward her. "I was wondering when you would show. Minerva told me about your heritage," he explained at her confused look.

The confusion cleared. "Oh," she said softly. "Well, being head of Ravenclaw, you must-"

"-be very busy," a clear voice said from the doorway. It was Professor McGonagall. "Come along, Sophie. I have something for you anyway."

"Oh really, Minerva, it isn't much trouble," Filius exclaimed with a wave of his hand. "The girl just wants to know who she is."

Minerva's gaze hardened, making Sophie and Filius exchange worried glances. No one wanted to get on Minerva McGonagall's bad side, but it seemed as if the short man had touched a soft spot. "Who a person is truly is not measured by the blood that runs through them, nor what their predecessors did. I would think you would realize that, Filius."

"Of course, Minerva," Filius squeaked nervously, but Sophie was not near as satisfied.

"I just want to learn, Minerva," she pleaded, walking over to the woman. "I don't know who I am anymore," she whispered desolately.

Minerva's eyes widened in understanding. "If I could borrow your office for a few minutes, Professor Flitwick," she murmured. Filius nodded instantly, gathering his papers and making for the staff room.

"Don't you have a class, Minerva? It is a Monday," Sophie sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

Minerva ignored her, pulling the girl to sit over on a couch in the corner of the office. "Rowena Ravenclaw," she began, "was a very wise and kind woman. She valued wisdom above all else, even her own children."

Sophie snorted. "Doesn't seem very kind to me. Are you related to her too?"

Minerva glanced at her sharply. "Why would you say that?"

"Well," Sophie began slowly, "I might've heard that you looked sort of like me when you were a my age…" She trailed off, blushing. "It's nothing, really."

"You have none of my blood, dear," Minerva informed her. "When I saw you for the first time, believe me, I checked." Sophie grinned, and Minerva moved back to her original thought.

"Everyone has faults, dear," the older witch began. "And on the other hand, where would we be if she had not strived to get to where she was? Remember, women were oppressed then; the wizarding world wasn't any different than the muggle world in that time period."

"I sense that you are trying to give some important life lesson, Professor McGonagall," Sophie commented perceptively. "But I still don't see why I am left magic-less."

"Everything happens for a reason," Minerva said cryptically. "Now, I have to go grade papers, my dear. I will see you soon?"

Sophie nodded. "Of course," she replied. Minerva turned to go. "Minerva?" Sophie called after a second of thought.

The older witch spun around, gesturing impatiently for her to speak. "Um, I really am grateful. I mean, for you guys taking me in," Sophie said slowly, twisting her fingers nervously on her lap. She stood up to face the professor, and Minerva could see a single tear drop from her eye.

"Oh my dear," Minerva said gently, a catch in her voice. "You are quite a remarkable young lady." There was a silence, then Minerva rushed forward and awkwardly hugged her.

They stood that way for a moment, then the witch let go and let out a sigh. She smiled at the girl, and left quickly with a 'see you at dinner'.

HPHPHP

Sophie was running down the hall, cursing under her breath. She had completely forgotten; she was meeting Remus.

He had sent an owl to her, asking to meet her in his classroom. He had written that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be there, so she could only assume it would be about one thing: the obvious attraction between the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his Deputy.

"Hey guys!" she greeted excitedly, still wringing out her hair from the bath she had taken minutes before she left.

Remus chuckled. "Hello, my dear," he replied, moving behind her. Moments later, her hair was weightless and dry.

"Magic," she sighed exasperatedly. "But thanks, Remus." She turned to the three third-year students, smiling at them. "What's going on?"

"We were just thinking of ways to get Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster together," Hermione informed her softly. "I was thinking, there has to be something in the library about love spells or truth potions..."

Ron grumbled under his breath, leaning against the wall. "'Mione _always_ wants to go to the library."

"Nothing wrong with that, Ron," Sophie chimed. "But we can leave that to Hermione; libraries scare me," she joked. "Plus, don't you think they'll be expecting that sort of thing?"

Remus' eyes lit with understanding. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Oh yes," Sophie said smugly. "We're going muggle with this matchmaking project. No enchantments or potions."

They spent a few more hours before dinner discussing possibilities, and several ideas had merit but the execution would be nearly impossible. Soon, the Golden Trio left, leaving Remus and Sophie to talk.

They soon left the subject of Albus and Minerva, and Remus began to regale the black-haired girl with stories from his school years. He told her all about the Marauders, and how they used to play the best pranks on the Slytherins, especially Snape. He did, however, sound extremely regretful about Sirius.

"You could not have changed what he did, Remus," Sophie soothed him gently.

Remus shook his head, standing angrily. "But I swear I could've! If I had known, I would've..." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "And after all this time, I still cannot believe that he did it. That he would ever..."

"I'm sorry," Sophie apologized softly, reaching over hugging him. Remus held her tightly. "You have so much compassion, Remus. Sirius was bad, it's as plain as that."

Remus nodded sadly. "But he sure did know how to woo a girl," he joked. Sophie appreciated his effort, and changed the subject.

"Did he now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Very much so. I remember this one, Rebecca Berkeley. He only had to take her out on a picnic before-"

Sophie shot up. "That's it!" she exclaimed, grabbing Remus' hand. "To the Great Hall!" mimicking Snape, she dramatically swept out the door, leaving the DADA professor to run after her, laughing.

HPHPHP

Albus sat down at the Head Table, nodding in greeting to the members of the faculty seated around him. "How is everyone today?" He asked jovially. "Any mishaps of which I should, perhaps, be informed?"

"This is Hogwarts, Albus," Filius mentioned. "I don't suppose we could go a day without mishaps."

"Filius is correct, Headmaster," Snape cut in from the end of the table. "The Weasley Twins blew up half my classroom cauldrons, so I would _kindly _suggest that you should put in an order for a few new ones."

On Albus' right side, someone murmured 'get a life, Snape', but the Headmaster ignored it. Some things, regretfully, could never be changed.

Just as Albus had begun a conversation with Minerva about the newest article in Transfiguration Today, Remus and Sophie made their way down the aisle. Minerva looked up amusedly. "It seems as if they ran here all the way from the DADA classroom," she commented. Albus nodded in agreement, but he was a bit confused; Sophie looked entirely too excited.

As the young muggle took her seat to his left, he leant over to her, whispering, "Why are you so ecstatic, my dear?" He questioned. "You look as though you just won the Lottery."

Sophie glanced at him. "You guys have lotteries too?"

Albus chuckled. "Yes, we do. And changing the subject of a conversation is not polite."

Sophie sighed in frustration. "Okay, you caught me. I was just wondering how nice it would to have a picnic in this weather."

Albus turned to stare outside at the grounds, where snow had just began to fall. "It's the beginning of December, my dear," he stated dubiously. "And this is the Scottish Highlands."

The black-haired girl grinned at him, and he was struck by the image of another girl he used to know… that he still knew. The resemblance was extremely striking, considering the two were not related in the slightest. "Albus," she said, almost condescendingly. "You have a ceiling that mimics the sky, and a giant room. Not to mention you're a wizard."

Albus smiled; Sophie could see the idea taking off in his head. "I suppose you are right, my dear. I must say, Americans do have the most singularly interesting thoughts."

Sophie raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to spare you and take that as a compliment."

When the rest of the staff found out about Saturday's lunch plans, most were excited. The exceptions were, of course, Severus and Minerva.

Severus never wanted to be social, and that was his major problem. Minerva had simply experienced many of Albus' _ideas, _and most of them never turned out well. However, both were convinced –or forced- to come.

Remus stopped by Sophie's room on the way to the picnic. Both he and Albus had asked her to come, but she had declined, saying she was reserving the day for painting and spending time with Diana. He told Merlin the new password, which was _Nature's first green is gold, _and entered, heading straight for the painting room.

He found Diana finger painting on the wall, and Sophie was sketching in a notebook. She smiled when she saw Remus, and Diana ran over to hug him. "She's getting better at walking," he observed.

"Yeah, she's amazing. Dottie's working with her; she's almost able to say a full sentence!" The young woman exclaimed.

They talked for a few moments, going over the final plan for the picnic. Soon, Remus turned to leave, but not before a canvas caught his eye. He stooped down and picked it up in wonder. "Why, is that-"

"-your Patronus?" Sophie finished for him. "Yes, it is. I finally got around to painting it. I missed painting; I've been overreacting about all this Ravenclaw drama. I think I've finally accepted me for who I am."

The castle groaned under them, and the girl laughed. "I suppose you're ready for today too?" she asked, patting the floor.

Remus just stared at her. "I am never going to get used to that." He turned to go, calling over his shoulder that he was keeping the painting and there was nothing she could do about it.

Meanwhile, the staff of Hogwarts, except its two prominent figures, was gathered outside the Great Hall, attempting to get in. "It's no use," Pomona groaned. "Albus, Minerva? You okay in there?" She called.

"Yes, we are fine, Pomona," Albus hollered through the door. "It's the castle; it probably thinks something between Minerva and myself needs to be discussed, and I know it will not let us out until we're finished."

"Alright, then," Poppy said hesitantly. "We'll just leave, then?"

Minerva joined the conversation. "Yes, Poppy. We'll be fine. This has happened before." On the side, she whispered to Albus, "Has this happened before?" He nodded, neglecting to mention that it had not been between two administrators, but between two love struck students.

The staff members outside shrugged, beginning to walk away just as Remus ran up. "What's going on?" He questioned, acting innocent.

"Well, Lupin, I would say it was pretty obvious," Snape began in a drawling voice. "The castle is being rude."

As Snape walked away, he tripped on a wayward stone, nearly falling on his face. Remus unsuccessfully held in a laugh. "And I would say that the castle just heard you," he retorted, making his way back to his chambers. Snape left with a huff.

HPHPHP

Hours later, Minerva and Albus sat on the seats the wizard had conjured up, utterly worn-out. They had exhausted every topic they could possibly think of, from work to school to the government to their personal lives. Well, at least as personal as Albus was willing to go.

So now they sat in silence, until Albus couldn't hold it in anymore. "Do you still fault me for that night? That night on Privet Drive?"

She averted her eyes. "I understand why you did it, Albus."

"Yes," he urged. "But do you blame me, Minerva? I don't believe I could take it if you blamed me."

Minerva's eyes softened. "You have a heavy burden. You always have. I understand that it forces you to make hard decisions, and I cannot blame you for that."

The Headmaster's usual twinkle had gone out, and only gratefulness shone in his eyes. "Thank you, my dear," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

"I shall always be at your side, Albus," Minerva promised. "Even though I wish you would tell me more, you are a great man." She took his hand in hers.

"Behind every great man is a great woman," Albus replied, smiling.

A slight blush graced Minerva's cheeks, and she pulled her hand from his, walking a few steps away. "The connotation of that statement was entirely inappropriate."

The older wizard's eyes widened. "I am sorry, my dear. I did not mean for it to sound that way."

Their conversation was interrupted, to Minerva's relief, by the tolling of the bells, announcing that it was six o'clock. Albus groaned. "I cannot believe we've been in here for six hours, Minerva," he complained.

Minerva's eyes lit up suddenly. "Albus, I have an idea. It could get us out of here."

Albus nodded, motioning for her to speak. "Tell me something personal, anything," she demanded.

"Uh," Dumbledore wondered, understanding where she was going, "I was obsessed with power and arrogance for a long time," he admitted reluctantly. "My sister, Ariana… her death brought me to my senses. It is why I never accept the post of Minister of Magic." He paused, looking pleadingly at Minerva. "You don't think any less of me, do you?"

Minerva smiled softly. "No, Albus, you resisted, and that's what counts in my book."

Albus took both her hands in his and raised them to his mouth, kissing them softly. "You are far too kind to me, my dear," he told her. He dropped her hands carefully and embraced her quickly, not wanting it to become awkward. It had seemed as though she had not wanted to touch him earlier, anyway.

Minerva walked over to the door, and the handle slid open easily. She sighed. "It seems as though my theory was correct," she observed. "I will see you tomorrow, Albus," she nodded, and then was gone.

Albus left the hall, calling a house elf to him and telling him to retrieve Sophie and Severus to meet them in his office. Six hours alone had allowed Minerva and him to come to many decisions, one of them being to get Severus to be more social.

Twenty minutes later, all three of them were seated together.

"Severus," Albus began. "It has come to my attention that you have complained about having to perform certain tasks. So, I have taken the liberty of assigning Sophie as your assistant for the remainder of the year."

Immediately, both parties were out of their chairs, protesting very vehemently. Albus held out his hands. "This is my final decision; it will be good for both of you." Severus stalked out of the room.

Sophie sighed, walking over and sitting on the arm of his chair. "I'll only do this," she intoned, "if you tell Minerva everything about Harry. And I mean _everything." _

Albus thought about this. "I knew I was doing the right thing when I talked to you in that bar. You will become a great asset to this castle, my dear girl." He paused, then stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

HPHPHP

_Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment!_

_The poem's name, from the password, is 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost. It's really lovely._

_~lala~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter VIII**

"You're late, Miss Stromwell."

Sophie glared at the man, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I won't let you treat me like one of your students, Severus. My name is Sophie, and like it or not, I'll be helping you against my will until I leave."

Severus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. They immediately got to work, with her chopping up Potions ingredients and him grading seventh year essays.

They had awkwardly worked alongside each other for the past week, when Dumbledore had assigned Sophie this job. Severus had reluctantly deemed her hands adequate for cutting, and frankly, Sophie was getting rather tired of the same task over and over again. Well, she supposed after the 'talk' between Remus and him last week, the Potions Master had the right to be _a little_ angry.

_*Flashback*_

_Sophie couldn't believe that Dumbledore could possibly ask that she work with Severus. At least she got a little push for Albus and Minerva in return._

_She was almost back to her quarters - Merlin was in the process of greeting her - when her heard two angry voices down the hall. She tiptoed down to hear them better; she knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but she was curious._

_"You put _one _hand on her body, and I'll kill you," the first voice growled, which Sophie surprisingly identified as Remus._

_"I will not harm the Muggle, Lupin, probably," the unmistakable drawl of Snape said. "Don't worry a hair on your lycanthropic head."_

_'Lycanthropic? Why does that sound familiar?' Sophie wondered, as the men exchanged a few more threats, then walked away._

_*End Flashback*_

Of course, that was the same night that, after unenthusiastically flipping through a few books, Sophie had found out that her closest magical friend, who was gay, was also a werewolf. It had shocked her for a few days, and she was unable to speak to Remus, but eventually she grew to accept it. She still didn't want to tell him she knew, however; she didn't know how he'd react.

Snape's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Today, after you finish with those ingredients, you shall take notes for me. I am experimenting with a old brew, attempting to make it at a faster pace."

"How long with this take?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"Approximately three hours," Severus replied smugly. "So I am afraid you will not be bidding Weasley goodbye."

Sophie wanted to shout at him, but knew that would only make him happier, so she simply rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine."

Three hours passed, and she hadn't even glanced up at him. She was beyond angry, and personally couldn't believe anyone could be _this _cold. She simply took notes, almost falling asleep at his monotonous voice. Suddenly, he interrupted his monologue with a question.

"You claim to be an artist, do you not?" Not looking up, Sophie answered in the affirmative. "Then you might appreciate this."

Bowing to her curiosity, she glanced up with an uncaring expression. That changed, however, when she saw the potion. It was dark green and slightly translucent, with wisps of smoke traveling upward from the bottom of the cauldron, which was barely, but still, visible. "It's absolutely magnificent," Sophie breathed, ignoring the Potions Master's smirk. "What is it?"

"Wolfsbane Potion: it helps tame werewolves," Severus replied. "I believe I am close to cutting its preparation time in half."

"Well," Sophie commented thoughtlessly. "That will be good for Remus, won't it?" A few seconds after she spoke, she finally realized what she had said, clapping a hand over her mouth. But it was too late.

Severus looked at her in surprise. "He told you?"

Sophie blushed. "No. I –uh- overheard your little… _confrontation." _

Snape nodded, staring at her openly and curiously. There was a few moments of silence, then he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She gathered a few things, preparing to run and apologize to Hermione and Harry for not being there with them to say goodbye to Ron. Her hand was on the doorknob when-

"Sophie." The dark-haired girl turned to face the heartless professor. He looked reluctant, but began to speak. "Did you hear the entire conversation being Lupin and myself?" Sophie nodded slowly, though she knew she hadn't. "I wish for you to know… I contradict what I said to the werewolf. My opinion of non-magical people is very changeable, and to anyone who shows interest in my art, I extend the same courtesy."

Almost instantly after his little speech, Severus disappeared through his office door, leaving Sophie to gaze blankly after him.

Had the Potions Master just _apologized? _And expressed an interest in her painting? Sophie turned to leave, a smile slowly making its way across her face.

Maybe he wasn't so heartless after all.

HPHPHP

"Harry!"

Sophie panted as she reached the top of the staircase. Exhausted from running from the dungeons up to the fourth floor, she failed to notice the excitement on Harry's face until he began speaking.

"Soph! I just overheard Madame Hooch speaking to Madame Pomfrey about Dumbledore and McGonagall! Do you think they feel the same way we do? Maybe they could help us!" Harry was nearly bouncing around the corridor, and seconds later, Hermione came tearing down the hallway.

"Sophie! Where have you been?" Hermione implored, gasping for breath. "Harry did you tell her-?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "and Soph, where _have _you been?"

"Severus kept me three hours extra so I could take notes on a potion he was making," the young woman explained. "I hope you told Ron 'sorry' for me."

"Of course we did," Harry told her. "We knew you were with Snape; I can't believe you can bear calling him by his first name."

"Dumbledore's orders," Sophie replied promptly. "And he's not awful, just prejudiced and alone. Being by yourself can do that to people, trust me." She paused. "Anyway, back to Rolanda and Poppy. Tell me exactly what happened."

Sophie listened as she got the blow by blow of the last three hours. By the end, she was only cautious of one thing. "What if they find out what we're doing? With so many people, something's bound to happen…"

Hermione grinned. "You forget that practically the whole school knows about them; of course they do when you virtually shouted the truth to the entire Gryffindor table." Harry nodded, laughing. "No wonder Hooch and Madame Pomfrey are so interested in it."

"We'll speak to them later," Sophie decided, a twinkle in her eye that was very reminiscent of Dumbledore. "I suppose Diana is with Dottie," she thought aloud. "I better go see how she's holding up."

She left Harry and Hermione together and took off to her rooms, turning the last corner before careening into a hard body. She tumbled to floor, her papers scattering around her. A hand reached down to help her to stand, and she looked up into a pair of familiar dark blue eyes.

"Oh, Remus! You scared me," she exclaimed, taking the offered hand and standing up, bending down to gather her papers. "How are you?"

"Sophie," the werewolf said softly, "just the person I wished to speak to. Shall we go to your rooms, then?"

Sophie glanced at him nervously, but nevertheless walked up to Merlin and said the password – _What happens to a dream deferred – _leading her friend to the couch. They both sat down, and there was a brief moment of quiet.

"Where is Diana?" Remus asked awkwardly, his prior courage gone as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Up in her room, I believe," Sophie replied, just as uncomfortably. "So what was it you needed to tell me?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Have you been avoiding me on purpose?" he questioned quietly. "Did I do something, because I can fix it. I haven't had a friend… since I was in school, really. I don't want to drive you away."

Sophie blinked, trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I wasn't aware… I only wish for no secrets." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I suppose I'm not unlike Minerva in that regard."

Remus chuckled, though his eyes were still serious. "You've done such a good job with Minerva and Albus so far. Last I saw them, they were walking in the snow, arms linked. They were always so close, but now Minerva feels important and valuable and trustworthy, which makes for the beginning of a good relationship."

Sophie leaned back against the head of the chair. "The thing about them, Remus, is that they're already in love with each other, probably been for a while now. Right now, I think I might even believe that one, if not both, of them is aware of it. There can be no secrets of that magnitude for a relationship to work, whether the pair in question are just good friends or potential lovers." She looked at her friend pointedly.

He sighed. "Well, don't be freaked out," he warned, "but I'm a werewolf."

Sophie giggled. "Oh, I know." He stared at her incredulously. "I didn't do this on purpose, mind you, but I overheard Severus calling you lycanthropic, so I looked it up." He didn't break his stare, and Sophie could've sworn he was growing purple. "I have no problem with it, I swear! Now breathe, Remus."

Remus exhaled deeply, obviously gathering his thoughts. "You are one interesting muggle, my dear," he observed softly.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Or maybe wizards could just quit underestimating us," she retorted."You might find that I'm a very ordinary muggle."

Remus stood up abruptly, walking over to her chair and pulling her up, yanking her into a very warm and firm embrace. "You're extraordinary, Sophie Stromwell," he whispered, gently kissing her hair. "Thank you for understanding." He pondered this for a moment, then made probably one of the most important decisions of his life. Leaning forward slightly, he whispered his deepest secret to the black-haired girl. Her eyes only got wider and wider.

"Oh my god."

HPHPHP

Sophie wandered aimlessly through the halls, walking quickly in the opposite direction if she heard any footsteps. She definitely didn't want to run into anyone right now.

As soon as Remus had pulled away from her ear, she had taken off out the door. She needed time to accept what he had told her. Though, she did feel awful about running; she honestly didn't want him to beat himself up about it as, knowing Remus, he had been doing for a long time.

In since she had not had enough time to explore Hogwarts to its fullest, she had absolutely no idea where she was going, only that she ran up, seeking high ground. She needed fresh air, and it seemed as though Hogwarts understood her perfectly, because the staircases took her directly to a tower. She climbed up the winding staircase, panting when she reached the top. She really needed to get in shape.

As soon as Sophie was by the railing, all thoughts of Remus left her. Her breath was completely taken away by the sight below her. Gentle hills rolled by and the sun was in the process of setting, throwing all sorts of colors against the landscape. It was windy, but Sophie simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the air blowing against her face and whipping her long dark hair around her.

"You look like her, you know."

Sophie spun around at the familiar voice. "Oh, Albus, I can leave if you need me to."

"Oh no, my dear, I simply wished to see an artist at work," he told her, conjuring up a canvas, paint, and multiple brushes. At her inquisitive gaze, he explained, "Remus showed me the Patronus. You have remarkable talent, Sophie."

The girl blushed. "Okay," she conceded. "I'll try, but no one's ever truly watched me paint before."

"What about your mother?" Albus questioned.

"She thought my obsession with art was trivial," Sophie replied, completely straightforward. "She believed in spending every second of the day focused on the future. I personally, like to focus on 'now'."

Dumbledore nodded, transfiguring a chair out a small bauble in his pocket. He watched her sketch for an hour or so, before she took a break and went to sit next to him. She was going to sit on the floor, but the castle instantly procured a chair for her to sit. After whispering her thanks, she sat down. "You know, Albus," she began, breaking the silence, "if I had a father, this is what I pictured doing with him."

Albus blinked back tears, pulling the black-haired young woman into an awkward one-armed hug. "I am so sorry, Sophie."

"I'm not," she retorted bluntly. "If he hadn't died, I would've never found my way to Hogwarts, and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I had not saved Diana and had not met all the people I've met here."

The wizard chuckled. "Hogwarts is about learning mostly, but I believe this whole place is about bringing people of different backgrounds together also."

"I bet it's brought a lot of people together romantically too. What about you, Professor?" Sophie teased. "Have you fallen in love with anyone here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, in fact," Albus joked. "Almost every single one of my students."

Sophie sighed exasperatedly, elbowing him hard in the side. "You know that's not what I meant!"

The Headmaster's smile faded. "Yes, I have," he answered quietly. "And it was messy."

Sophie had a good guess to who that person was, but she said nothing except, "The best things in the world begin as messes."

The wizard cleared his throat, acknowledging what she so wisely said but immediately changing the subject. "Now, I suppose you want to know why I really spoke to you at that bar, Sophie. I honestly have been meaning to tell you, and I believe now is as good a time as ever." He paused. "You already know that you look so much like Minerva, don't you?" Sophie nodded. "Well, for a brief moment, I believed that you were her. And that drew me to you, because Minerva is my… is my best friend." Sophie caught the slightly awkward pause, but decided not to comment on it. Albus needed to tell her of his own accord, whenever he was ready.

Dumbledore grasped both her hands in his, utterly serious. "Something brought you to me, my dear. Fate, God, whatever you believe in. However much you think this whole thing is just a coincidence, you were _meant _to come to Hogwarts."

Sophie smiled at the old man, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, Albus. I really needed that."

"You're welcome, Sophie," Albus nodded to her, and both moved to stand. "Now, I believe you have two men to go and talk to?"

Sophie shook her head, grinning. "You really are omniscient, aren't you, Albus Dumbledore?"

HPHPHP

Remus glanced down at the parchment in his hand.

_I'm so sorry for running. Sirius, I am sure, was a wonderful man before to war. And we cannot help who we love, I'm afraid. I will never hold your love against you. And who knows? This whole thing could just be one major misunderstanding and he could be innocent! ~SS_

'Yeah, right,' Remus thought, 'and pigs fly.' Contrary to his thoughts, however, his heart was instantly lightened by her words.

In another part of the castle, a bemused Severus Snape stared down at a beautiful painting of the Wolfsbane Potion.

HPHPHP

_Ha! Bet you thought she was painting the sunset._

_Well, now that we've gotten most of Sophie's issues out of the way, we'll hopefully move on to the juicy ADMM moments! Next up: some matchmaking ideas fall through._

_Does anyone like the idea of Severus and Sophie? I am still trying to work out their relationship, and I would definitely appreciate some input!_

_Which brings me to my next point: I don't like writers who update based on the number of reviews, but it does make me less likely to update when I receive about two reviews a chapter. I know you guys are there, so please comment!_

_It being the holidays, I will probably update more quickly, so I hope to get the next chapter up soon!_

_~lala~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you guys so much for waiting so long; I finished this chapter about a week ago but my extended family's home has the worst wifi in history, I think. So as soon as I got home, which was about ten minutes ago, I posted this chapter._

_I want to thank my wonderful reviewers; when I wrote that message, I never expected such a big reaction! I have to comment on one review; when I was writing that note, the thought that Sophie and Severus had the same initials did cross my mind; I hope that clears that up for some of you. And Remus is in love with Sirius… well, I guess that wasn't too much of a mind-boggler._

_I'm also getting into uncharted territory with these Roman numerals, so if I get them wrong, please tell me!_

_Thanks again, and please enjoy!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter IX**

"He's getting closer."

Minerva sighed deeply, passing the paper around the table. Dumbledore had called a staff meeting to discuss Sirius Black's progress... and some other important orders of business.

"Now that we've laid down alternative measures of security in the case that Sirius Black does break into the castle," the Headmaster began, "we need to talk about Christmas decorations, and of course, the mistletoe. Any leads on that?"

Remus and Rolanda Hooch exchanged mischievous glances. Four days ago, ever since most of the students had left for break, random mistletoe sprigs had begun appearing all about the castle. Luckily, no one had seemed to realize that most of it popped in over Minerva and Albus. On the other hand, it didn't help the perpetrators' efforts because both the wizard and witch were too powerful - they simply blasted the mistletoe to smithereens.

"None, Headmaster," Severus drawled, pushing back his chair and retreating to the door gracefully. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must leave. Miss Stromwell-"

"-Sophie," Remus interrupted, rolling his eyes. "We all know you call her by her given name in her presence, Snape."

Rolanda snorted. "Probably doesn't want to risk her wrath," she quipped.

"Rolanda," Minerva warned quickly.

But it was too late. Snape was already gone, and judging by the audible stomping and random points off Gryffindor, he was incensed.

There was an extremely awkward silence in the staff room, before Albus waved his hand to shut the door and Minerva added back a hundred points to Gryffindor.

"Speaking of, where is our dear little muggle?" Rolanda asked.

"I believe she's spending some quality time with Diana," Albus replied. Oddly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Poppy jump a little. Exchanging glances with Minerva, he made the decision to ask the mediwitch about her reaction later. "This meeting then, as they say, is a wrap. Minerva, Poppy, will you see me in my office in fifteen minutes?"

Both the witches nodded, and the room almost instantly emptied. Rolanda and Remus, however hung back, the latter taking a small piece of parchment out of his robe pocket. With Rolanda watching eagerly over his shoulder, he wrote one word: 'now'.

In another part of the castle, Sophie put Diana down and wrote a word on her own parchment: 'okay'. She smiled at the girl. "You ready, Ana? Prepare for Minerva McGonagall's famous raging temper."

"I calm her down," Diana said proudly. Sophie smiled, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Yes, well, we might need your cute face after this one," Sophie told her laughingly.

Still holding Diana, she patted the wall. "You know what to do," she whispered.

"Yay Hogwarts!" the five year old shouted, and the two girls jumped about the room excitedly before bravely heading downstairs.

Most of the staff ran off as soon as the meeting had stopped, either teaching classes or grading papers. It was about an hour before dinner, and everyone was finishing up their day before heading to the Great Hall.

Minerva was trailing behind the Headmaster, figuring that in since she had nothing to do before their meeting, she might as well go ahead to his office.

Remus and Rolanda were walking slowly a bit behind the two 'lovebirds' when Sophie ran up with Diana in her arms. She almost went past them, but Remus held her back with one arm around her waist. "Act natural," he whispered. The young woman nodded, and Rolanda began talking incessantly about her favorite Quidditch team while keeping a close eye on the couple in front of them.

They were on the last staircase when it happened. The castle made the last step disappear, making Minerva trip and fall... directly onto Albus. They simply laid there for a few moments, the witch flat on top of the wizard, staring at each other. The four at the top of the stairs were watching with bated breath. That is, until Diana sneezed.

"Dammit," Rolanda said under her breath, "we're dead."

At the noise, both the Headmaster's and his Deputy's heads popped up and looked straight at the group above them.

Sophie laughed nervously. "Uhhh... Bad castle?" she squeaked, softly punching the wall next to her. Minerva's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I am going to _assume_ none of you had _anything_ to do with that," she whispered dangerously.

The Flying Mistress looked like she was about to reply, but Remus nudged her hard in the ribs to shut her up. After glaring hard at them for a few more moments, Minerva turned on her heel and made for Albus' office at the end of the hall. She practically shouted the password, disappearing behind the gargoyle statue.

By then, the Headmaster had stood, shooting them a penetrating stare. "I believe I must go change the password to my office," he commented evenly. "Sophie, Severus is waiting for you?"

Sophie nodded. "Of course, Albus." She turned to leave. "Come on, Ana," she whispered to the toddler.

Diana fixed Albus with a curious gaze. "Is Mr. Albus angry?" She questioned of Sophie as they traveled down to the dungeon.

"I don't think Mr. Albus could ever be truly angry," Sophie replied amusedly. Diana giggled softly.

Little did she know how much the coming months would prove that wrong.

HPHPHP

"I don't understand, Albus! Why are these things happening to _me? _First the mistletoe, then the stair…" She trailed off.

"Someone just decided to play an abundance of pranks this holiday, Minerva," Albus answered absentmindedly from his ornate chair as his Deputy paced restlessly in front of his desk. "Try not to take it too personally, my dear."

Minerva calmed instantly at his words; for some reason, she could never stay terribly furious when she was around him. "I will try," she sighed. "On the other hand, what do you think Poppy has on her mind? She was particularly jumpy at today's staff meeting."

"I don't know," Albus admitted. "Hopefully, she will enlighten us."

Minerva suddenly became confused. "Why did you need me here, Albus? Could you not find out what is bothering Poppy on your own?"

Albus reached out an arm and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, effectively halting her pacing and shooting a tingling sensation up both their arms. She turned her head, and he smiled softly at her. "I find that your presence soothes me," he told her lowly. "And sharing burdens is far too addictive."

She blinked in surprise. "I'll always stand with you, Albus. Never be afraid to share _anything _with me."

"I will not anymore," he replied. Trying to insert some levity into the situation, he grinned. "And trust me, the secrets only grow deeper and darker and dirtier."

Minerva snorted. "Alliteration. How clever."

Interrupting their little 'moment', someone knocked on the door. Dumbledore called for them to enter, and Poppy shuffled in slowly. "You… needed to speak with me, Headmaster?"

"Why so nervous, Poppy? Guilty conscience?" Albus teased.

Minerva, thinking Albus was being a bit harsh, spoke up. The mediwitch looked genuinely anxious. "Albus is just teasing, Poppy," she soothed. "We only noticed you seemed a bit… jumpy at today's meeting."

"Oh… that," Poppy began, "well, I've been thinking a lot lately, and it's just that…"

"Yes?" Albus encouraged. Minerva hit him on the arm.

"It's just that I realized that Sophie can't really be Diana's formal guardian, and I was wondering if maybe I could… become that guardian?" At the two's looks of shock, she began to ramble. "She can still have the same living situation, and Sophie can take care of her, but the girl is only in her early twenties and I'm sure she won't want to have to take care of a child at such a young age… What do you think?"

Albus' look of shock transformed into a full-fledged grin. "Why, that is a _wonderful _idea, Poppy! I'm sure Sophie will agree."

"I must concur with Albus," Minerva cut in. "It was completely not what I was expecting, but it is an absolutely magnificent thought." She paused. "Only, are you sure? This child is a muggle, and you are a witch. It could be awfully difficult at times."

It was obvious that if Poppy didn't have to behave like a mature adult, she would be jumping around excitedly. "Of course, Min! I'm up to the challenge. If you will excuse me now, I will go look up the adoption laws." Poppy practically pranced out of the office, and Minerva wasn't even able to berate the mediwitch for calling her 'Min'.

"It seems as though things are falling into place, my dear," Albus observed from behind her. "Hogwarts is now left with only three minor problems: Sirius Black, Voldemort and Harry, and whether or not you will join me for dinner tomorrow evening… Of course, the first two pale in comparison to the latter."

Minerva smiled and blushed, though he couldn't see it. It didn't really matter, however; he always seemed to know how she felt anyway. "Your list can be shortened to two things, Albus," she replied, "I would be delighted to join you for dinner tomorrow." They spent a few more minutes discussing Black and a few problematic students, then Minerva excused herself to mark essays.

Albus reluctantly returned to his tedious stack of paperwork, attempting to ignore the abnormally light sensation in his stomach.

HPHPHP

"Severus! Where do you keep your werewolf blood?"

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. "My storerooms are in alphabetical order, Sophie," he called back irritably. "Surely it cannot be that excruciating to work out."

Just then, the raven-haired girl in question came running out, holding out the small purple flask. "Excuse me for not being graced with your perfect sight," she shot back.

"Don't rejoice too much, but this is the last ingredient of the day," Severus mentioned. Sophie took the werewolf blood back to the storeroom when he was done with it, skipping as she went at the 'happy' news. As he had done constantly during the past two hours, he glanced quickly at Diana, who was playing with some magical goo that Albus had given her. He shrugged; at least she wasn't interfering with his potion making.

Sophie was gathering her things together when Snape called her back. Quickly picking up Diana, she followed him as he led her into his office, pulling out what looked like a circular dish of water. Alleviating her curiosity, he explained:

"This is a Pensieve. It allows witches and wizards to review their memories over and over again, or to store specific memories if you wish it. They are very precious to people like the Headmaster and myself."

Sophie nodded. "That would make sense, but why are you showing me this?"

"I never thanked you for the painting," he told her, his eyes focusing on a spot behind her where, low and behold, hung her artwork. "I have seen your efforts with the Headmaster and McGonagall, and will show you this memory of earlier this year in hopes that you can use it."

Diana and Sophie watched in awe as the wizard pulled the long, glowing, blue strand from his temple and flicked it into the bowl. He beckoned them forward, and Sophie followed his example of sticking her head in the water. She carefully brought her young charge into the same position so that she could watch the memory also.

It was a game of Quidditch, which was obvious to Sophie, and someone had just flew past in red and gold so Gryffindor was certainly one of the teams. While the three of them weren't really there, they were watching from the Faculty Box and Sophie noticed Albus and Minerva in front of her. It was pouring rain, and extremely cloudy, and the young muggle could've sworn she had seen black bobs floating in the near distance. She turned to Severus, who pulled her and Diana into the middle of the field. Both girls were amazed that they could float.

"Better view," he whispered. She nodded, waiting for something to happen.

As soon as she had thought that, it did. A red and gold ball came shooting down out of the clouds, and Sophie heard a voice scream out "HARRY!" and before she could comprehend it, both the Headmaster and his Deputy were on their feet, Minerva's hand wrapped tightly around Albus' upper arm. Absolutely in sync, their wands were out.

"_Arresto Momentum!"_

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

Dumbledore's spell had nearly stopped Harry midair, and he was slowly levitated into Hagrid's waiting arms. Everyone's eyes, however, were on Minerva's patronus.

At least, that's what Sophie thought it was. It looked nothing like Remus' docile patronus; it was gigantic and all-encompassing. The entire stadium was lit up an eerie blue, and thousands of what Sophie had now identified as Dementors were completely blown away. Minerva herself looked like the most powerful witch of the age; her hat had been knocked off with the force of her spell and her hair was hanging in a loose bun. From Sophie's perspective, she could see her elder witch's emerald eyes glittering brightly and wave upon wave of Dementors was practically washed away until there was none left. The entire stadium was hushed until they realized Harry Potter was passed out on the field below.

Suddenly, Sophie felt a tugging sensation in her navel and she felt like was being yanked out of a pool. She stumbled a little and Severus righted her; he looked perfectly at ease, telling her that he had done this many times before. Shifting Diana in her arms, she reached up and threw her arms around the Potions Master's neck, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you," she murmured. Severus didn't say a word, completely speechless. Sophie had been gone for at least five minutes before Snape pulled himself out of his stupor, shaking his head and sitting down to begin grading fourth year homework. 'It's been a long time since I've been hugged,' he thought, before focusing on the abysmal essay about the twelve uses of dragon's blood.

HPHPHP

_So there; I figured we (and Sophie) needed to see a bit of the full extent of Minerva's power before we continued. It's a bit of deviation from the original POA plot, but I think I'm going to have a lot of those before I finish this story. _

_Poppy is sweet, don't you think? Hopefully she can manage to get custody of Diana, who is going to begin playing an interesting part in this story next chapter by talking to strangers…_

_Please comment!_

_~lala~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy! And thanks to all you who reviewed!_

_And sorry it's been so long, Minerva kept eluding me. I could not get her right!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Some lines shamelessly stolen from __Mr. Know It All__ by Kelly Clarkson. Good song, describes what I think would be a down-side to the ADMM ship, at least early on in the relationship._

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter X**

Sophie and Diana were heading back to their rooms when they saw a tall figure in emerald robes heading hurriedly for the Astronomy Tower.

"Minerva?" Sophie asked herself confusedly, realizing that it actually _was_ the Transfigurations Mistress. "Dottie!" She called.

The house-elf immediately appeared. "What is it Dottie can do for Miss Sophie?" Dottie asked, smiling when Diana greeted her by hugging her tightly.

"Do you mind taking Diana back to our rooms? I think I have a certain witch to talk to," she replied, winking at the elf before running in McGonagall's footsteps.

The older witch took her straight to the Astronomy Tower, where the nearly full moon cast dancing shadows across the ancient stones. Sophie's fingers itched to capture the scene, but she resolutely forced her hands into her pockets, walking toward the woman that was bent over the railing. Minerva McGonagall was quite obviously upset, yet she still had the countenance of a queen.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sophie ventured, leaning against the railing and looking out over the stars.

"I am fine, thank you," Minerva replied sharply. "I'd like to be left alone, if you please."

Sophie turned, taking the other woman's hands in hers. "You can trust me, Minerva. As I recently told Albus, too many secrets can drive a person mad. You should confide in someone, a least a little." Sophie watched Minerva's features closely, hoping to see a crack in the talented witch's emotional wall.

"I'm only a bit muddled, dear," Minerva told her, her eyes softening. "You needn't worry about an old woman's whims."

"Tell me," Sophie pleaded gently. "I'd like to know."

"Albus invited me to dinner tomorrow," Minerva said abruptly.

The young woman's eyes lit up. "Why, that's absolutely wonderful! Have you decided what to wear? Where is he taking you? How are doing your hair?"

Minerva laughed. "I have to admit, none of those things have even crossed my mind." Under her breath, she added, "I don't even have a clue _why."_

"Because you're beautiful and smart and talented, Minerva. I only hope I can be as amazing as you when I am your age," Sophie said seriously. "Now, I'm going to be at your portrait hole at noon tomorrow, and you better let me in."

Minerva nodded, staring after the girl as she skipped off, humming to herself.

'_Albus was right about this one," _Minerva thought, smoothing down her robes as she headed down the winding staircase, "_she might just change some things around here."_

HPHPHP

The next morning, Sophie woke up with a slight frown on her face, and she wasn't sure why. She had to leave for the dungeons soon, but she was determined to find Hermione and Rolanda first and ask for their help with Minerva. However, on her way down the stairs, she nearly ran into her charge.

"Diana!" She shouted playfully, tickling the girl lightly. Diana giggling, attempting to fight against the 'attack'. A few minutes later, they both collapsed on the couch. "And how are you this morning, my dear?" Sophie questioned.

"I have a new friend," Diana said shyly. "He came to my room last night."

For a split-second, Sophie was horrified. However, she deduced that Diana must have an imaginary friend, because no person could get in their rooms without the password. She decided to play along, figuring that Diana must need a 'friend' in this new environment. "And what is this friend's name?" She asked.

"Mala," Diana answered proudly. "He is smart."

"Wow, sounds like a great guy," Sophie replied, grinning. It had been a very long time since she had pretended with someone, even if the someone was a lot younger than her.

"No," the child began stubbornly. "Mala isn't a boy."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense," Sophie nodded tolerantly. "Now, I have to go, Ana. I think Dottie is taking you to Uncle Albus, it that good?"

Diana nodded emphatically, though she looked a bit put out that she couldn't tell Sophie more about her new friend. She loved Albus, and Sophie needed the wizard out of the way for today. She kissed Diana gently on the forehead and practically ran out the door.

She stopped in the Great Hall to grab a bagel, and quickly whispered for Hermione to meet her outside Minerva's chambers at noon. She also asked her to spread to news to Hooch. "Bring all your makeup," she told her.

"But I don't have any makeup!" Hermione protested. Suddenly, she got a glint in eye. "Never mind, I'll just… _borrow _some of Lavender's and Parvati's. They have so much, they wouldn't miss it."

Sophie gave her a half hug. "That's my Hermione," she smiled. Harry stared at her as if she were crazy, but Hermione just had to say 'girl stuff' and he backed off immediately.

"See you guys later! I have to go down to the ever-sunny dungeons!" Sophie waved at them.

Around two hours later, the young woman practically stumbled out of the dungeons, exhausted. Severus might be a bit more tolerant and courteous toward her –kind wasn't the right word- but he still worked every morsel of energy out of her. He was so focused on his potion he hadn't even acknowledged her departure. Sophie angrily blew a strand of raven hair out of her face; the man definitely should get out a little more! Or at least talk to her about something other than his _stupid _work for once!

Sophie was in a majorly bad mood. Between Severus, the fact she hadn't gotten much sleep last night thinking about Minerva and Albus, and something odd nagging at the corner of her mind, she was utterly frustrated.

Something was odd, she was sure. She shrugged it off, figuring she must be a little under the weather. She met Hermione on the way up to Minerva's rooms, who only had to see the expression on her face to know to keep quiet. At least, until they arrived at Minerva's portrait hole.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, but Harry reminded me that I promised I'd come and watch him practice Quidditch today," Hermione said hesitantly. "I brought the stuff, though," she added, thrusting the makeup into Sophie's arms.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you later," she said, a bit coldly. Hermione gave her an odd look before running down the hall. Sophie turned asked the portrait of Godric Gryffindor to tell Minerva that Sophie Stromwell was here.

Godric laughed jovially. "No need for a name, girl," he told her. "Everyone in this castle knows the muggle."

"Just go!" she shouted. Godric's eyes widened, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal a slightly tousled Minerva.

"Come in," the witch said evenly, eyeing Sophie's completely aggravated appearance. "You look as if you could use a talk."

Sophie's irritation immediately turned into nervousness as Minerva led her into a small sitting room, where she had already laid out a few dresses. Minerva motioned for her to sit, and eventually, she was the first to speak. "Does it have to do with Severus, my dear?"

"Why would it have anything to do with that bastard," she grumbled, before slapping a hand over her mouth. She had obviously given that piece of information away.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Obviously it has a lot to do with 'that bastard'," she repeated. "Care to talk about it?" she added, her voice softening.

"He's just so… so infuriating!" Sophie accused hotly. "He never even looks at me when we're working! It's like I'm not even there; it's so disrespectful and mean."

"Severus has been through a lot, Sophie," Minerva soothed. "He pushes people away, it's just what he does. I know you like him-"

Sophie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "No! That's ridiculous." Then, desperately attempting to change the subject, she added, "Now, I _definitely _know you like Albus."

Minerva immediately vehemently denied that statement, and by the angry glint in her eye, Sophie knew not to pursue that particular topic.

"Anyway, down to business," Sophie began, feeling better now that she'd gotten her anger at Severus out of the front of her mind. Not that she would ever admit that to Minerva, but by that sparkle in the elder witch's eye, she already knew. "We've got to make Albus swoon when he sees you."

Minerva turned her head, and Sophie could've sworn she had seen a light blush. "That is not necessary," she placated. "I am perfectly fine with one of these robes." She motioned toward the clothes that she had laid out. Sophie crinkled up her nose.

"No way," she protested. "Fawkes!"

The phoenix instantly appeared, landing on the couch in a burst of fire. Neither woman flinched; Sophie, because she had called the bird, and Minerva because she had been around this same animal for many years.

"Could you possibly take me to Albus?" She asked it. Leaning closer, she whispered furtively, "I'm going to try and get these two idiots together."

Fawkes trilled in agreement, and as soon as she grabbed his tail, she was in Dumbledore's office.

Albus looked up, staring bemusedly at the smiling girl in front of her.

"Hey Albus!" she greeted. "I was just wondering..." She faltered when she caught a glimpse of who was seated in the chair across from the Headmaster. Her grin faded, but she blissfully ignored the Potions Master. "How's Diana?" She asked.

"She's with Poppy, my dear," Albus replied. "Which, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you-" he began.

"Not now, Albus," Sophie interrupted. Minerva being dressed in a few hours was crucial. "Inquiring minds would like to know- where are you taking Minerva to dinner?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "It was meant to be a surprise..."

Sophie bounded to the other side of desk, leaning down. "I can keep a secret, but I'm not going to dress your Deputy in a gown if you're planning to take her on a picnic!"

Albus sighed exasperatedly, but in obvious good humor. He whispered the location in her ear, adding out loud that he would pick the Transfiguration professor up at five o'clock sharp.

Severus could tell that Sophie approved, for she absolutely glowed as she excitedly kissed the Headmaster on the cheek. "That's lovely! It's perfect, Albus, and _so_ romantic," she added, shooting a deathly glare at Severus.

She was about to ask Fawkes to take her back when she turned to Albus with a pensive look on her face. "What is your favorite color?"

The wizard didn't even pause. "Green." Sophie smiled at him, before disappearing in a burst of fire.

Severus blinked. "Why is she angry with me? I didn't even do anything!" he accused petulantly.

Dumbledore smiled the same smile Sophie had given himself only moments ago, and Severus was shocked by the similarity. "Sometimes it matters more what we did not do, than what we did," he advised mysteriously. "Lemon drop?"

HPHPHP

"Okay, Minerva," Sophie sighed, stepping back.

Minerva stood, turning to face the two women in her room.

Rolanda gasped at her appearance. "Damn, Minerva! If Albus screws it up, I'll marry you!"

Minerva's mouth twitched. "I'm not sure 'lover-of-the-month' would appreciate that," she quipped. "And besides, Albus and I are going out as friends."

Sophie and Rolanda exchanged knowing looks. "Of course, Minerva," Sophie said condescendingly. The Scottish witch sent a glare her way.

Saving Sophie from imminent doom, there was a knock at the door. Rolanda motioned for Minerva to answer it, while pulling the muggle into the bathroom so they went unseen. The girl was about to protest, but Rolanda slammed a hand over her mouth and pulled her wand from her sleeve. She waved it over the doorway with a murmured incantation, making essentially a one-way window.

Albus nervously waited on the other side of the portrait, waiting for his Deputy to open the door. And when she did, his breath was instantaneously taken away.

Minerva had refused to let her gorgeous hair down, but she had allowed the two woman to pull it up in a much softer French twist, curling the strands that had disobediently fallen around her face. They had applied a very small amount of makeup- basically a darker eye shadow and a light lipstick. They had transfigured an old robe of hers into a beautiful full-skirted forest green dress, with gauzy, open-ended sleeves. It was perfect, highlighting her thin waist and good-looking arms, and drawing less attention to her smaller chest and too-thin shoulders.

The Headmaster didn't said a word until Minerva brought him out of him trance. "We should probably go," she encouraged.

Albus cleared his throat awkwardly."Of course, my dear," he said, offering his arm to her. She smiled slightly, wrapping her hand around his bicep. Suddenly, much to Sophie's surprise, they were gone.

"What?" She exclaimed, throwing open the door. "Where on earth did they go?"

"Dumbledore apparated," Rolanda observed. "Of course, Paris is very far, so they'll probably make a few stops before getting there. Then again, he's extremely powerful…"

"Wait a minute," Sophie held up her hand. "Back up. What the hell is apparating?"

HPHPHP

The first part of Minerva and Albus' dinner went extremely well. They talked about anything and everything, both professors relishing in the fact that they weren't obligated to worry about their students for the next three or four hours. In fact, it's even safe to say the entire dinner went well.

It was actually when the couple were only their way to Hogwarts, past even the gates, when things went sour. It started out as an innocent argument about a few Gryffindor students –specifically, the Weasley twins- were due for two detentions when they returned from the holidays.

"Surely, Minerva, you can alleviate their punishment," Albus advised. "After all, they only set off a few firecrackers.

Minerva eyed Dumbledore, a bit irritated. "I'll have you know, those firecrackers were aimed at another group of students! Someone could've been injured, Albus!"

"Let the boys have their fun, Minerva," Albus shot back, "Merlin knows how much longer they'll only have schoolwork and small pranks to worry about."

"I am focused on the here and now," Minerva retorted, a bit of her Scottish brogue seeping into their conversation. "I cannot help but notice, _Dumbledore,_ that whenever you defend students, they are _always _Gryffindors!"

"Could that possibly be because, _Professor McGonagall, _you are the Head of Gryffindor?" Albus said coolly. "For all you know, I could defend students from Severus, Pomona, and Filius too."

Minerva nearly growled, turning away from him. "I see now what this is about," she huffed. "In fact, I completely retract my earlier statement. This is not about defending the students. This is simply about the fact that you think you are absolutely omniscient."

"Well, I have been teaching much longer than you have," Albus shouted, losing his self-control. She had hit a bruised spot. "Perhaps I _do _know much better than you."

Minerva choked, and Albus realized with horror that she was holding back a sob. "Do you just enjoy bringing me down, Albus? That was low." Albus tried to cut in, but she kept speaking. "You've got the world at your feet, Professor Dumbledore, but you have much more flaws than the next person."

She turned on her heel and stalked up to the huge double doors. He ran after her, attempting to apologize. Just before she went in, she turned and stared straight into his eyes, and even though he was quite a few inches taller than her, he was still intimidated.

"Thank you for taking me to Paris," she began evenly. " I admit you know a lot of my past, and many things that make me who I am." She paused, her gaze hardening. "But you, Albus Dumbledore… You don't know a _thing _about me."

And with that, she morphed into a cat and sprinted inside.

Rolanda, Hermione, and Sophie had gone to greet the couple, but Rolanda had left to go to bed a few minutes before Albus and Minerva had come in. With one look at the Tabby cat, Sophie had nodded at Hermione and the witch had ran after the feline. Sophie had taken the wizard.

She followed him into an empty classroom. "If… you would like to talk…" she trailed off quietly, uncertain.

"You could never understand," he murmured, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes tightly shut. "The school, the entire wizarding world, the pressure, and now Minerva. She's my one constant, Sophie."

"Try to help me understand-" Sophie began.

"No!" Albus shouted, opening his eyes and pointing a finger at the quivering girl. "You could _never _understand. For Merlin's sake, you don't _have any magic!"_

Of course, the Headmaster had no way of knowing that this concept still haunted Sophie Stromwell. Yet, as soon as he said it, his eyes widened in revulsion of himself. What on earth was wrong with him tonight? He immediately turned to apologize, but she was gone. This worried him, but not near as much as when he left the dark classroom to see snow swirling in from the door, which he was positive he had shut once he entered. Sophie could not have been stupid enough…

But he knew she, unfortunately, had been. She had only been wearing a ripped t-shirt and some sweatpants; she would _die _out there!

Meanwhile, Hermione was standing unnoticed in the doorway as Minerva McGonagall, the fearless, untouchable Professor McGonagall, was crying her eyes out. The Transfiguration Mistress was slowly unraveling her hair in front of a full-length mirror, as if reluctant to let the night go.

Softly, the brightest witch of her age asked, "What happened to Miss Unafraid?"

Minerva jumped, freezing in shock when she saw her favorite student standing there. She hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Oh, Miss Granger, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, Professor," Hermione told her. "Tears are good for us, I think."

The elder witch laughed softly. "Thank you, Hermione," she replied sincerely.

"Any anger you need to let out," Hermione asked. "My ears are open and my lips are sealed."

Minerva sighed. "It's just, I suppose as a child, you see Professor Dumbledore as this infallible human being."

"Not really," Hermione corrected. "I think, because he's been through so much, he believes that his thoughts and ideas are always the best, but they're not." Hermione paused. "Plus, isn't being perfect an imperfection within itself? Everyone has flaws, Professor McGonagall, it's the way you handle them that make you a good or bad person."

Minerva kissed the girl on the forehead. "That was so beautiful, my dear, thank you." The two shared what could have been tentatively called a mother-daughter moment, before Albus' phoenix patronus burst through the door.

"_Sophie is out on the grounds," _it intoned. "_I cannot find her. Gather the remaining professors and start a search." _The patronus went up in a puff of smoke, but neither witch was watching it, both briefly lost in dreadful thoughts.

"Go to the hospital wing," Minerva ordered the younger girl. "Help Poppy get things ready, and help with Diana if needed."

Once Hermione was gone, the black-haired witch placed her wand at her neck, but not before whispering, "Please let us find her."

HPHPHP

_No, she's not committing suicide. She's amplifying her voice. You know, like Dumbledore in Goblet of Fire?_

_So, as a hint, this chapter has a big foreshadowing element in it, if you'd like to attempt to draw some conclusions. Big surprise, I have some friends who like to do that._

_I have an epic game of Truth or Dare coming up in the next chapter, so if anyone has some suggestions for both Truths and Dares, go for it. Of course, there are the obvious ones…. *Albus and Minerva kiss time!*_

_Love you guys, and review!_

_~lala~_


	11. Chapter 11

_I feel by now I should stop apologizing at the beginning of every chapter; you guys should know I feel bad for taking so long! Life is so crazy for me right now._

_I didn't have a chance to really proof-read this, so please point out mistakes!_

_Thanks to fanfiction fan() for getting me moving! This one's for you!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XI**

"What's wrong, Minerva?"

The Deputy Headmistress evaded the question. She wasn't quite sure how Severus was going to react. "How is Remus?"

Severus bristled. "He's healing. Dammit, Minerva, what happened?"

By then, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, Rolanda, and Septima Vector had gathered in the entrance hall. McGonagall gave them a slightly nervous once-over, then she began to speak: "I am not sure exactly what happened. All I know from Albus' Patronus is that something passed between Miss Stromwell and himself, and she left the castle."

Severus started, then ran to the door, attempting to bust it open. "Minerva, unlock these doors at once!" He ordered angrily.

The Transfiguration Professor, in an unlikely show of compassion, placed a staying hand on his arm. "Severus, now, we must be reasonable..."

"Reasonable," Snape repeated incredulously. "Reasonable? She probably freezing to death!"

"And we can't help her if we act like uncivilized buffoons!" Minerva snapped, all traces of compassion gone. "Now, we'll spilt into pairs and go in different directions. Remember, with the heavy snowfall, she could possibly be... buried," Minerva ordered, her voice breaking on the last word.

Septima spoke up. "Minerva, we're an uneven number."

"I'll go alone," the elder witch said strongly, leaving no room for argument. "Now, Albus is already out there. Send a flare up if you find her; Albus and I both have the ability to apparate to the infirmary.

The teachers who did not know this interesting fact were righty surprised. It must take a great deal of magical power to bend the wards of Hogwarts.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was feeling dejected. No one could survive in this weather so long. That is until everyone saw red sparks burst into the air.

By the time the faculty had reached the spot, Albus had disappeared with their quarry. Too busy marveling at Sophie's luck at being protected by a tree instead of out in the open, no one noticed the dark shape waiting in the shadows.

HPHPHP

Hermione squeezed out a wet rag, placing the cloth over Sophie's hot brow. She glanced over at the small child, who was quietly watching the proceedings. Hermione walked over and quickly hugged the girl. She was sure to be nervous. "Don't you worry," she whispered. "Sophie is going to pull through, I'm sure."

Diana just smiled at her. "'Phie will be okay," she told the bookworm. "My new best friend said so."

Hermione smiled tightly at the girl, then nodded. If Diana reassured herself that way, it was fine. The Gryffindor wished it was only that easy for her.

There was a definite air of tension in the room. Poppy and Severus had stepped outside to discuss possible healing potions, and she was left with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Diana, and a fevered Sophie.

McGonagall was sitting by the girl's bedside, attempting the wipe the sweat from her face. Sophie was running an extremely high fever, and Hermione was worried that if Snape and Madam Pomfrey didn't work out something soon, she'd overwork her heart.

Professor Dumbledore was leaning against a wall in the shadows; he had abandoned his usual smile and twinkle in favor for a more solemn expression. Hermione sort of felt bad for him. That is, until Minerva spoke.

She sounded exasperated, and just plain tired. "What did you say to her, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes squeezed tightly shut. "The worst thing of which I could have possibly accused her."

Hermione watched in awe as Minerva's tiredness gave way to instant fury. She stood up, her fists clenched. "No more of these riddles, Albus! What the hell did you say to her!"

Hermione wondered if her professor remembered she was still in the room.

Dumbledore obviously did, as his eyes flickered to her before he replied: "I accused her of not understanding me, because she didn't have any magic." Even he, who had said it, winced as he spoke.

Minerva collapsed to her chair. "Well," she began slowly. "I think you are possibly the most arrogant and awful person I have ever met, but thank you for at least being honest."

Hermione didn't think Professor McGonagall had seen it, but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth before his gaze fell on Sophie and became concerned. The know-it-all was confused: how could being called honest be better than being called arrogant and awful?

It seemed there was a lot she didn't know about Albus Dumbledore.

Just then, Poppy and Severus came back into the room. Severus solemnly took a green hued potion off the topmost shelf of Poppy's cabinet. "She'll be helping me make a new one of these when she wakes up," he grumbled, but Hermione knew he was only trying to reassure himself that she was going to make it.

At the curious looking potion, and the reluctant glances of his two staff members, Albus nearly leapt to his feet. "What is that?" he demanded.

Severus glared at him. "You don't deserve to know, Headmaster, but being the kind man I am" –Hermione barely held in a snort- "I believe I'll tell you." He spared a glance at his best student. "Miss Granger, please leave the room," he gritted out.

Minerva spoke up from her bedside chair, quietly but with the incredible authority she seemed never to let go of at any moment. "Miss Granger will stay. She has helped immensely with Sophie and no doubt earned the right to know what is wrong with her." Hermione shot her a grateful smile, and moved to wipe the sweat from Sophie. However, she jumped back in surprise.

Sophie was murmuring in her unconsciousness. "_I couldn't save… Ana, I'm sorry… no magic… I'm so sorry."_

Hermione's eyes widened, and she turned to see Snape's reaction; his eyes were burning with anger. He stalked up to Dumbledore, holding the potion up to his face. "This…" he began. "This is the _duplicis mortis_ potion. It can heal a person from any gradual sickness, and is the only potion that can cure Sophie. However, if she gets even the slightest case of pneumonia –which is what she has now- in the next three years, she will suffer terribly and then die." Severus took a deep breath at the end of this speech, and the anger seemed to drain out of him. "Just promise you will protect her better than you protected Lily."

Dumbledore physically flinched, as if he had just been burned. He said nothing, obviously feeling that words were not necessary and this moment, but nodded. Severus studied him for a moment, then practically ran over to Sophie's prone body and tipped the vial into her mouth.

HPHPHP

A few days had passed, and it was finally Christmas Eve.

Albus was extremely lonely; everyone was avoiding him: Severus and Minerva out of anger, Sophie out of sadness, and even Hermione Granger out of… disappointment? Then, the staff followed his Deputy's example, and the students followed Hermione and Sophie.

However, he was now making his way down to the Great Hall for the annual tradition at Hogwarts of opening one present the night before Christmas. There was not many students left: three Slytherins, six Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and four Gryffindors. The four being Hermione, Harry, Dean Thomas, and Rebecca Drew – a sixth year.

As he entered the hall, all excited chatter ceased. He sighed; well, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it, but _had_ almost been a week. Of course, only five minutes passed and everyone seemed to have forgotten that he was even there. He was always there, it seemed, especially when it came to Sophie.

He felt like he was tracing her every move; he had kept his word to Severus most honorably. He probably would've trailed her around even if he hadn't promised Severus, but not to the extent he was currently doing.

Soon enough, the Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and some of the staff had left, leaving the two seven year Hufflepuffs, the group of Gryffindors, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Sophie, Diana, Poppy, Remus, and Trelawney to find something to do with their time. Soon enough, Truth or Dare was decided on –with limits, of course- and they all sat down in a circle. The Headmaster hung back, unsure if he was welcome.

Sophie saw him watching her, and they stared at each other for a few moments before the young woman tentatively smiled at him. The game was about to begin, but Sophie suddenly spoke up. "Wait," she commanded abruptly, and everyone turned to her. "There's one thing I have to do before we start." She lifted Diana from her lap and placed her on Severus', who looked at the child as if it was an alien that wanted to eat him. Albus could've laughed at his expression.

However his slight smile faded when Sophie walked over to him with a small wrapped gift in her hands. Albus was nervous; what if it was a joke, or maybe she'd hit him with it, or-

"Here," Sophie announced, thrusting the package awkwardly into his hands. "I hope you like it," she added.

Albus carefully unwrapped the gift, and it was almost comical to watch the transformation of his face from uncertainty to pure joy. He immediately dropped the present, and gathered Sophie in an unusual giant bear hug, lifting her clear off the floor. "Harry told-" He began shakily. She nodded. "Thank you," he choked. "I am _so sorry."_

The raven-haired girl clumsily patted him on the back. "Humans make mistakes," she whispered, "even magical ones."

Albus saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye, and looked up to see Minerva smiling at him. There were no words needed, not for them.

Sophie knowingly patted him on the shoulder, moving to sit in the circle. "So, Truth or Dare, who wants to begin?"

"It was Dean's idea," Hermione offered graciously.

Dean nodded. "Okay, thanks 'Mione. Professor Lupin, Truth or Dare?"

The game went on like this for about ten minutes, before Harry shot a conspiring look at Sophie, who smirked back at him. "Professor Dumbledore – Truth or Dare?"

Albus smiled, but he narrowed his eyes a bit. He had seen the glance between the two young people, and didn't quite trust them. "Dare, Harry," he replied.

Sophie turned to Severus, whispering an idea in his ear to pass to Hermione, who –after jumping when her Potion's Master leaned over- whispered it to Harry.

Harry grinned widely. "So , Headmaster, it's pretty obvious you're forgiven. But I didn't see a make-up with the most wronged person in the room."

Albus tilted his head. "Sophie?"

"Professor McGonagall," The-Boy-Who-Lived returned. "And no hugs, either. You guys have known each other forever, I want to see a friendly kiss."

Minerva practically gasped at the boy's audacity. Why, this boy had almost always been completely docile in her classes. 'He just earned his whole class a pop quiz when we return,' she thought.

"But," Albus sputtered. "Friends do not kiss!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned to her right, grabbing Remus by the collar and pecking him on the lips. "If I wasn't swinging for the other team, I would be begging for you to marry me, angel."

"Oh Remus," she exclaimed dramatically, "you say the most romantic things!" She giggled, then her eyes brightened with interest. "But angel is new."

"I had a lot to think about a few days ago, one of which being that gay nickname you wanted so badly," he joked, but Sophie frowned.

"I _am _sorry for forgetting about your change," she whispered, "I knew I had forgotten something that awful day."

Suddenly, she was jerked back by Severus, who announced that was a fine demonstration. His tug had brought her to lean against him, and he didn't seem to be moving his arm anytime soon. Sophie shrugged, snuggling into his side while all the Gryffindors silently gagged around them. That is, until Sophie shot them a glare and shut them up.

Minerva had been silent this entire time, until she swore under her breath and grabbed his neck to pull herself up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. I few seconds later, or what seemed like an eternity to Minerva and Albus, they separated.

Dean cleared his throat and stood up awkwardly. Minerva quickly sat back, a light blush staining her cheeks. Albus, however, was red up to the roots of his snowy white hair.

"Damn soccer freak has Asperger's," Sophie grumbled, standing up and leaving. The rest left soon after, including Dumbledore who glanced longingly at Minerva before disappearing out the door.

Minerva arced her wand through the air, cleaning out the minimal wrapping paper and dreading the mess that the castle would be tomorrow. She was almost finished when she saw a tuft of purple covered in wrapping. She realized it was Albus' present from Sophie.

She knew it wasn't ethical to look at something that she knew would reveal something about Albus, but she had an unquenchable curiosity about what purple object could make Albus Dumbledore become so unhinged.

When she uncovered the object, she became the same way. Her shoulders hunched, and for once, all alone, Minerva McGonagall sobbed. She knew the story behind this object; many students had found the thing Albus wished them not to see, and then the greatest wizard of the age spun a funny tale to placate the bunch. Which included a twelve-year-old black-haired Minerva. Minerva heard a groaning sound, and she somehow knew that the castle was crying along with her.

In her hands, the Deputy Headmistress held a pair of thick, woolen socks.

HPHPHP

_That's that! I felt weird writing a chapter about Christmas in February._

_I feel bad for Minerva, but we did get a kiss at her expense! Yay! And a jealous Severus, so all is well._

_Like I said in the first chapter, my schedule is insane, but I will finish this story. I've never gone back on my word either._

_Hope you liked, and please leave a comment._

_~lala~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjoy! Thank God for holidays so I can post up chapters, right?_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XII**

"Good God, Phineas! Hold still!"

Sophie determinedly tried to sketch the curve of the previous headmaster's jaw. Severus, at Minerva's insistence, had taken a seventh year apprentice. He no longer had need of her help, so she spent her time answering Dumbledore's mail and painting. She was running out of things to draw.

"I have no idea why you think it is so important to paint a portrait of a portrait, girl," the painting complained.

"I'm bored," she sighed, squealing in delight when she finally got his jaw right. "And Albus has no mail I can answer."

"Why don't you explore the castle?" Phineas was grasping at straws.

"Why would I do that? I already know my way around. Nice try, hun," Sophie shot back, narrowing her eyes.

Phineas grinned. "Ah, but there are many rooms in a castle such as this."

Sophie glared harder but, against her will, her curiosity only grew. Finally, she sighed, throwing her pencils into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, leaving the room in a huff.

HPHPHP

Draco Malfoy used to being alone. He hated people; he believed they were all imbeciles, excepting him. He never thought he would share something like an understanding with one.

Especially not an understanding with Dumbledore's little muggle.

He was reading in the Room of Requirement when she stumbled in, making her way straight toward the back with a look of awe on her face. Draco scoffed; if she thought this was amazing, she hadn't seen anything yet. However, he was curious to see what she was doing, so he followed her.

He found her gazing at a tiara, one that he had passed many times. Draco had never touched it, though. Anyone with any magic could feel the dark magic oozing from it. The muggle, however, didn't have any magic.

"Is this what you were leading me to, my dear castle?" She murmured to herself. "It looks harmless enough," she added, stretching her arm out to grab it. Draco had a sinking feeling in his chest, but he wasn't sure whether he should deign protect this girl.

He didn't think fast enough. The muggle placed it on her brow and a blue light hit the room. The force of magic was so strong that it blew him backwards, and he watched wide-eyed as the muggle was lifted into the air, twitching and jerking.

Unable to stop himself, he ran forward and tugged on her foot, pulling her down on top of him. The diadem tumbled out of her hands, landing a few feet away. A silence enveloped them both, and she shot a tentative glance at Draco before reaching over him and hesitantly grasping the object.

Nothing happened.

"Curiouser and Curiouser," she whispered, examining the tiara. Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. "Muggle saying," she said, by way of explanation. "You wouldn't understand… '_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'._"

"What?" Draco managed, cursing himself for being so inarticulate.

"That's what it says," she replied. "Now, let's see…" She put it on her head, and her eyes widened. "Wow… Why are you surrounded by black? Of course, there's some green too, but-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco accused. "I am not surrounded by anything!"

Sophie shrugged, taking off the crown. "You are when I'm wearing this," she shot back.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You are going to leave and we're going to pretend this never happened."

Sophie nodded, standing up. However, she began to sway, and Draco unconsciously steadied her. Realizing he was _touching _a muggle, he pulled his hands away in disgust. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to stand up without falling, so Draco sighed and moved to support her. "You owe me," he mumbled snootily. "Now, where is your room?"

It was dinner time, so they met no one on the way to Merlin's portrait. Sophie had returned the diadem to her head because it was easier to carry that way, and for some odd reason, it just felt right.

Merlin grinned when Sophie came into view, only a slight furrow of his brow showing his surprise at the sight of his charge being supported by Draco Malfoy. "Did you fall again, Sophie?"

The muggle smiled. "Something like that, I guess," she replied, winking at Merlin.

"Password?" The old portrait asked.

Sophie nodded. "This one is one of my favorites: _I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions_."

Draco looked confused. Sophie knew he wouldn't ask for answers, so she just gave them to him. "Sylvia Plath. She was a muggle poet, very famous for her book The Bell Jar. That was from her poem 'Mirror'."

Draco sniffed. "And you think I care?"

Sophie only smirked. "Well, thank you for escorting me, Mr. Malfoy. If you ever need a hand from a lowly muggle like me, be sure to ask."

Draco paused, then nodded shortly and quickly walked away.

"Any... _particular_ reason you made me skip out of dinner?" Remus glared across the room at Sophie, his stomach rumbling. "I get more hungry than the average person, you know."

They were now standing in her painting room. After Sophie had gotten her strength back, she had sprinted to the Great Hall, subtly -or so she thought - pulling her friend out the back door. Remus was a _bit_ irritated.

But that irritation faded when Sophie brought out the object behind her back.

Remus' eyes widened, and he paced quickly to her, stopping with his fingers inches away from the tiara.

Sophie grinned. "I take it you know what this is, then?"

Remus began to shake his head softly. "Soph... This isn't a joking matter. This... this is Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. _Lost_ for centuries, angel. Where in the name of Merlin did you find it?"

Sophie shrugged. "This room that Hogwarts wanted me to find. The door just... appeared."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seemed to think about this for a minute. "I have heard of cases like that, but no one has found, say, Hufflepuff's cup lying around. You know, that tiara is said to give the wearer unlimited knowledge."

"I might be able to shed some light on that," Sophie began with a quirky smile on her face. "When I put the crown on- well, the first time I nearly blew up. But the second time, I _think_ I was able to sense auras. That's a type of knowledge, isn't it?" She sounded unsure.

Remus held out his hand and Sophie quickly placed the antique object in his palm. Shutting his eyes tightly and hoping he wouldn't spontaneously combust, he placed it on his head.

He was startled by Sophie's hysterical laughter. "Sorry," she giggled, "you look absolutely ridiculous wearing that."

Remus sighed, but a small smile softened his face. "I know. And you look perfectly normal; you're not surrounded by colors or anything."

He held it out to her. "Seems as if it only works for the descendants of Ravenclaw."

Sophie was excited. "So I have magic!"

Remus placed a staying hand on his friend's shoulder. "Perhaps, angel, but I wouldn't get too excited. After all, the greatest excitement leads to the greatest disappointments."

Sophie nodded. "Who said that?" She asked curiously.

Remus gave her a tight smile. "I did."

She patted her friend on the back lightly. "I just… Can you do me a favor, Remus?" He bowed his head. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

The werewolf gave her a confused look. "Why not?" He asked. "They could help."

"I don't really have a good reason, other than this seems like a bad time," she admitted. "Please," she begged softly.

Remus couldn't turn her down. "Alright," he acquiesced. "But take your own advice. Keeping important things from people will almost always backfire on you."

Sophie grinned. "I know; I have personal experience with that." She paused. "Is there any way to make it invisible? I want to keep it with me; it's the only thing left I have from my magical heritage."

"Of course," he replied. "I will even help you learn how to use it. I just can't guarantee that Dumbledore won't be able to see it."

"I will keep it off when I'm around him," she promised.

Remus mumbled a spell, and with a wave of his wand, only he and Sophie could see the diadem. "That just about does it." He was almost out the door to try to salvage some dinner when she called him back. "Yes?"

"I'm throwing a surprise party for Diana," Sophie told him excitedly. "Her birthday is tomorrow. Can you help me with the decorations?"

Remus smiled at her. "Of course," he replied. "I'll be by about ten tomorrow… Wait, I thought you told me because of the circumstances, you didn't know when Diana's birthday was?"

Sophie sighed. Remus was the only person she had told about the situation surrounding how she got Diana. "I know. But she told me January was her favorite month, and one and five were her favorite numbers."

"So you came up with January fifteenth," Remus finished. "You truly are a good person, angel." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I'm going to get some dinner, and we both know you're so skinny that Minerva will come looking for you-"

"And force me to eat," Sophie interrupted. "Not that she hasn't done it before. Now," she began, slipping the Ravenclaw diadem on her head and watching the burst of color around Remus. "Will the kind gentleman lead the lady to her meal?"

"As the lady wishes," Remus answered gallantly, bowing at the waist before tucking Sophie's hand in his elbow and sweeping her toward the Great Hall.

HPHPHP

Sophie woke to a tickling sensation on her forehead, and the notion that she was being... carried?

Her eyes shot open, and she saw a pair of worried blue eyes looking down at her.

"Albus?" She questioned softly. "Where are we going?" She yawned.

"I'm afraid Sirius Black has been in the castle," the Headmaster explained. "We know he is attempting to get to Harry, but you and Diana are too vulnerable to reside alone. You two will be staying the night in my quarters. Minerva carried Diana up, and I returned to gather you."

"I can walk, you know," Sophie retorted, trying to joke a bit.

Dumbledore didn't even smile. "You are very precious to me, my dear. I could not bear to see you hurt."

"How's Harry?" Sophie mumbled, her words jumbling because of exhaustion.

"No worries, my dear girl, he is well. Now sleep, for all whilst they are awake are in one common world: but each of them, when he is asleep, is in a world of his own."

Sophie's head lolled against his shoulder, and his heart clenched. It had been a very long time since he had felt so protective of someone other than Minerva and Harry.

"You always did have a way with words, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled softly; he could recognize that voice anywhere. Minerva quickly fell into step with him, filling him in on the details as the gargoyle admitted them to his office.

"The doors are bolts and the wards are set. Every inch of the castle has been searched, except the dungeons and the Charms wing, which I have Filius and Severus on right now. There is no sign of him, Albus."

The old wizard sighed. "Well, I cannot imagine he'd stick around for tea, would he? At least we know he is close."

Minerva silently held open the door to his rooms so he could ease through. "That is not comforting, Albus." There was a silence, which he knew his Deputy despised because she hated so much to sound weak. "What else is not comforting is the fact you think you are still able to carry about fully grown children without any consequences."

Albus' mouth twitched as he carefully laid Sophie on his bed with Diana snoozing softly on the other side. "She must remain safe, Minerva. Other than the fact many would be devastated if something happened to her, I have a feeling she will contribute more to this upcoming war than we all think she is capable of."

Minerva moved in front of him, pulling the covers up over their charges. "You would've made a good father, Albus," she breathed, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before she left the room.

Suffice to say, Albus didn't dare move for approximately ten minutes after she had said the kindest thing ever said to him by Minerva McGonagall.

HPHPHP

"This is a wonderful little party you've set up, my dear," Albus told Sophie, who was handing out a glass of punch to one of the staff members.

"Oh, don't thank me," she blushed. "Thank Remus. If it wasn't for him I would still be in here, slaving away."

"I am sure Diana appreciates everything," Albus observed, patting her on the shoulder.

The two of them watched the party silently for a few minutes, before Sophie hesitantly spoke up. "I was wondering, Albus," she began, "if it was possible that you could try to get in touch with my mother. I am a little antsy, she must be worried sick about me."

Albus grinned. "Of course, my dear! That shouldn't be too difficult at all. If you can just drop her address by my office when you get a chance, I will see what I can do. Family, above all, is most important."

Sophie beamed, hugging the old wizard tightly. "Thanks Albus. Now, I'm going to see if I can go and persuade Severus to dance with me." She skipped off, obviously feeling lighter.

"Good luck," he called after her.

"What for?"

Albus turned to see Minerva come to a stop next to him. "Sophie has gone to ask our Severus to dance."

Minerva snorted. "He would never."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Would you bet on it? You must eat a lemon drop if he does, and I will wear robes of your choice for a day if he does not."

Minerva nodded, confident in the sanity of at least one of her colleagues. Two minutes later, however, her mouth dropped open with shock –as did most others' in the room- as Sophie led a hesitant Severus to the middle of the small dance floor they had set up. She slowly guided his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his chest.

Minerva saw a flash of yellow in her peripheral vision, and silently she took the lemon drop from her best friend and swallowed it whole. Albus chuckled. "It's not many a time I get to one up you, my dear. I just have to remember, you are such an awful cynic when it comes to love."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I just do not see what's so… _appealing _to people about getting your heart broken."

Albus smiled. "Yes, sometimes love is ugly, jealous, and imperfect, but that's what makes it worth it to call someone else 'yours'."

"What if you don't want to _belong _to someone else," Minerva sniffed.

"Feeling as though you belong and being owned by someone are two very different things." Minerva looked skeptical, and Albus began to explain. "If I were to say, 'Minerva, you are_ mine_', that is being possessive. That kind of love is not my cup of tea, but some people like it." He winked at her.

"Albus!" She exclaimed, scandalized.

The headmaster only grinned. "However, if I were to say, 'Minerva, I feel as if you are a part of me. My love, I do not believe I could ever leave your presence, nor do I think you could ever leave my heart'." Albus looked up to see his Deputy turned from him. "Are you alright, Minerva?"

"That was rubbish," she sniffled. "Absolute rubbish."

Albus leaned against the wall, triumphant in his victory. "If you so believe, my dear," he replied soothingly, but he knew he won this battle.

The question was: how many more battles were there left inside Minerva McGonagall, the most powerful witch of the age?

HPHPHP

_Hope you enjoyed! _

_Anyone who points out the line taken from The Deathly Hallows (movie; I'm not saying which part) will get a digital cookie and a line from one of the last chapters._

_Sorry about any mistakes; I didn't have a lot of time to beta this one._

_Please review!_

_~lala~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **_As usual, I apologize for the delay. Enjoy, and I promise I'll get the next one up faster!_

_I've been way to obsessed with Devil Wears Prada (check out my one-shot if you enjoy it too) and the Hunger Games. With the latter, I've been kind of depressed with fanfiction because I'm far more Team Haymitch and Team Cinna than Peeta or Gale! I don't want the movies to turn to into another Twilight love triangle. The books were so much more than that._

_I'll shut up now._

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XIII**

"One more time, Sophie! Then we can be done for the day."

The girl in question sighed. "Thank God. I'm feeling a bit like Severus."

Remus chuckled, gazing up at the muggle as she read the emotions of the small first year that was scurrying down the hall. "Well," he began amusedly, breaking her concentration, "you look a bit like him too."

Sophie's exaggeratedly offended glare landed on the werewolf. "You're so dead, Remus. I'm sensing… fear." She jumped off the small ledge running along the wall of the corridor, knocking him to the floor. They rolled around for a few minutes, before a strict voice interrupted them.

"Sophie, the Headmaster would like to see you." Minerva McGonagall looked down at them disapprovingly, reaching out a hand to help Sophie up. The two women watched as the Defense Professor pulled himself up off the floor. "Professor Lupin, I believe you have a class in approximately…" She appeared to listen for a minute. "Ten minutes."

Just before Minerva pulled her down the hall, Sophie called back to her friend. "Slightly sad; probably got a bad grade. He'll be fine though."

When they rounded the corner, Minerva looked at her curiously. "Of whom were you speaking?"

Sophie blushed. "Oh, this first year that I know," she waved off. She quickly changed the subject. "How did you tell the time?"

Minerva smirked. "The castle. Being told at any given point is much easier than carrying a pocket watch."She paused. "I am honestly astonished that you have not figured it out. Though, I suppose I can say nothing; Albus was the one who told me."

Sophie jumped at the chance to talk about the Headmaster with his Deputy. "How long have you know him? Albus, I mean," she clarified. "You went to school here when he was a teacher here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," the Transfiguration professor replied. "That photograph of us that you found was taken at my graduation. In fact, he taught the same subject I now teach."

"You seem sad," Sophie ventured, but because of the crown, she knew for sure. Her aura was tinged with a dark purple. "Why?"

Minerva looked up at her with suspicion. "How did you know that?" She questioned, not realizing she just confirmed the feeling. "I closely guard my emotions." She eyed Sophie up and down, when her eye caught a flash of silver on the girl's raven hair. She snatched at the air, the diadem appearing in her hands. "Not a wonderful charm, Remus could've done better," she murmured to herself, nearly forgetting that Sophie was standing right in front of her. "It has traces of dark magic about it, however. I better show this to Albus," she frowned. Turning to the muggle, she held it up. "It is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, is it not?"

Sophie nodded sheepishly, figuring she might as well tell the story in its entirety.

"Yeah. I found it in this room, and it sort of knocked me off my feet the first time I put it on. Now, I can sense auras; you know, what people are feeling? And Remus has been helping me control it." Sophie peered up at Minerva, slightly frightened of her reaction.

"You say that the diadem let off some magical energy when you touched it?" Minerva questioned. Sophie nodded once, and Minerva took off at an even faster pace, the tiara clutched in her hand. Sophie had to run to keep up. She wanted to ask what was going on, but she figured now was_ not_ a good time to ask.

They rode up the staircase in silence, the elder witch barely knocking before letting herself into the Headmaster's office. "Albus," she called softly.

The bearded man looked up from his fireplace, and seeing Minerva's face, quickly ended his call with whomever was on the other side. He swiftly stood, and Minerva wordlessly held out the diadem to him. He examined it, and the other two women waited apprehensively.

Dumbledore finally sighed, turning to them. "You are correct, Minerva. This is a Horcrux." He then corrected himself. "I apologize. _Was."_

Minerva exhaled, the tension in her shoulders receding. "I could hardly dare guess… one of the seven?"

Dumbledore nodded, and then seeing Sophie's confused look, let out a laugh. "This is nothing you need to worry about yet, Sophie dear." The dark-haired girl nodded, knowing not to push it.

However, she did want her closest link to the magical world back. Stretching out her hand, she asked, "Can I have it back?"

Dumbledore shook his head, and Sophie's shoulders slumped. Seeing this, he quickly added, "Soon. I just want to run a few tests on it, make sure it cannot harm you." His eyes suddenly brightened, and he clapped his hands together. "I have just had the most wonderful idea!"

Minerva looked on warily. "Albus," she warned, "it better not be anything drastic."

"Of course not, Minerva," he dismissed, "but this calls for a celebration. I am planning a ball; it will be two weeks from now, and everyone is invited!"

Minerva sunk down, and almost immediately there was a comfy chair beneath her. Sophie took a second to marvel at the wandless and wordless magic Albus had just weaved, before grinning. "I'm so excited! We have to go pick out dresses, and write invitations, and... oh, never mind," she interrupted herself, her smile fading.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"Nothing… it's just that I can't leave the castle. How will I pick out a dress?" Sophie questioned.

Minerva pasted a smile on her face, leaning over and putting a hand on the girl's arm. "Don't worry, dear. We will bring the dress shop to you if we have to."

The women turned to leave, when Albus called them back. His expression was regretful. "I have not managed to find your mother, Sophie. But don't lose hope, I am calling in a friend of mine who should be able to find her."

Sophie's happy expression faded. "Oh, ok. You don't think anything is… wrong, do you?"

Albus smiled encouragingly at the young woman. "She will turn up in no time, my dear. I am positive."

HPHPHP

"Thanks for watching Diana, Poppy."

The child quickly accepted Sophie's outstretched hand. Poppy gazed at the sign of affection. "May I walk you two back? There is something I wish to speak to you about, Sophie."

The young woman was surprised, but she nodded. "Of course, Poppy, let's go."

As they walked, Diana filled her friend in about her day. She explained how Poppy braided her hair, and how a boy had come into the hospital wing with a broken arm, and the hospital matron had allowed her to see the scans that her wand pulled up. By the time they had gotten up the stairs to Diana's room, the girl was nearly asleep on her feet. Sophie lifted her into bed, tucking her in tightly and kissing her on the forehead before following Poppy downstairs.

"If you don't mind," Sophie began, "could we go to my paint room. I need to check on a few things, and I love the atmosphere in there."

Poppy agreed, and they entered. Sophie took her brushes out of their water, and began drying them carefully. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Two things," Poppy began, taking a deep breath. "One: I'd like to adopt Diana."

Sophie nearly dropped her brush. "_What?"_

Poppy immediately held up her hands in submission. "She would still live with you, and you can spend time with her. It's just that she needs an adult to care for her, and I don't know what her history is, but she likes me and it needs to be legal, so when she starts school or something she has a legal guardian." Taking in Sophie's shocked expression, her shoulders drooped. "At least consider it."

Shaking herself out of her astonishment, Sophie put down her towel and brush, running over to Poppy and hugging her. "I don't need to consider it; you have my full permission. You're a wonderful person, Poppy, and Diana would be so lucky and thrilled to have you as your guardian. You get her permission, and I'm sure we can get Albus to find someone to draw up the papers, or whatever this sort of thing calls for."

Poppy hugged her back. "Thank you, Sophie," she whispered emotionally. "Remus is right; you really are an angel."

Pulling back, the two women smiled at each other before Sophie went back to work. "And what was the other thing?"

Poppy's expression darkened. "Well, has Diana told you about her little imaginary friend?"

Sophie paused, then nodded. "I think so. You mean that dark, cloaked figure she always talks about?"

Poppy confirmed the fact, then went on to say, "I think it might be real. Either that, or Diana can see the future."

Sophie's head popped up. "What? What happened?" She snapped quickly, this time really dropping her brush.

"Well, I told her yesterday that my cousin was in the hospital," Poppy began, "and she asked what my cousin's name was. I told her, and today she told me he was on the verge of dying. I thought she was crazy, or joking, but I got a Floo call about a minute later from my aunt telling me he was gone."

The muggle's eyes widened, and automatically she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Poppy responded, "but we weren't all that close."

There's was a pause in the conversation, in which Sophie's mouth slowly dropped lower and lower and she sank to the floor. "_She knew?" _Sophie repeated in astonishment. "She just _knew?"_

Poppy shrugged. "I was going to tell Albus first, but I figured you had the right to know."

Sophie was in front of her so fast, that it was remarkable the girl had no magic.

"You can't tell Albus," she pleaded. "He has enough on his mind as it is, and it could've just been a coincidence, and-"

"_Shhhh," _Poppy soothed. "It's going to be alright, dearie. I won't tell Albus, and we'll figure this out on our own. I'll ask him to recover the papers for Ana's adoption, and right now, Minerva needs us to help her find a dress, because Albus was an idiot and invited her arch-nemesis, Dolores Umbridge.

Not even bothering to ask who 'Dolores Umbridge' was, Sophie picked up a pencil and immediately began writing ideas for the ball. "I guess when life gives you lemons, you just have to ask for the tequila and salt," she murmured as the pencil scratched across her paper.

Poppy's nose crinkled in confusion. "I thought it was, 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade'."

The young woman shrugged, a small smile gracing her face. "Same difference."

HPHPHP

"Absolutely not!"

Sophie stared in horror at the dress picked out by Rolanda Hooch. "What?" the Flying Instructor complained defensively. "I thought it might compliment her curves."

Minerva looked at the slinky red number in distaste. "If it even covers her behind."

Standing in the Room of Requirement at all the dresses Hogwarts had to offer was a dream for most. Poppy, Rolanda, Septima, and even Hermione – who was ecstatic to be 'hanging out' with her professors- had almost immediately found a dress that they loved, and looked lovely in. After that, the past few hours spent attempting to find a dress for Minerva and Sophie.

"They look so alike," Poppy muttered to Septima, "that I know as soon as we find one's dress, we'll find the other's."

"Be quiet, Poppy," Minerva snapped at her colleague, putting her enhanced hearing to good use. "I am sure the poor girl does not want to be compared to the likes of me."

Sophie was surprised at the elder woman's view of herself. "How could you say that?" She wondered aloud. "You're beautiful, Minerva!"

An amused voice spoke from the doorway. "I have to agree, my dear."

"Albus!" Minerva gasped in surprise, which quickly turned into irritation. "What on earth are you doing here? One of us might've been in a state of…" She trailed off, not finishing but leaving her meaning clear.

The Headmaster colored at the realization, coughing hard. "Dreadfully sorry, ladies." He paused, and the level of awkwardness in the room only rose. "I only came to ask your progress," he put delicately, tactfully changing the subject. "Dinner begins within the hour."

Minerva made a shooing motion with her hand, somehow making it look graceful. "The rest of you go. Sophie and I can finish alone; we both ate a late lunch."

Everyone except Poppy left. Standing in the doorway, the hospital matron commented evenly: "I might have a dress for you Sophie. I attended a ball quite a few years ago and was about the same size as you then."

Sophie nodded, relieved. "I'll take about anything you throw at me now."She laughed lightly. "It's not as if I need to impress anyone at this thing anyways."

Poppy winked at her. "We'll see about that. Come by my quarters after dinner, and I'll let you try on the dress."

Sophie nodded, and as Poppy disappeared out the door, Minerva and she returned to looking for the former's dress.

After another long hour of searching, Minerva found a dress that would suit, despite her protests that it was too revealing. Sophie simply reminded her slyly about Umbridge, and Minerva agreed. They discussed hair options for a few minutes, and the Deputy returned to the subject of Sophie's dress.

"I do wonder which dress it is," she began. "Poppy hasn't been to many balls, and while she has excellent taste, the dresses she chooses would not exactly suit you." When she glanced up, the muggle, was staring off over her shoulder at nothing. "Are you well, dear?" Minerva asked, concerned.

Sophie plastered a smile to her face, and started to stand. "I'm perfect, albeit a little hungry," she placated. "I think I'll drop by the kitchens for a snack then head up to Poppy's."

Minerva looked suspicious, but bid her a good night.

Sophie could not get the fact off her mind, that while Poppy's emotions underneath her words earlier had seemed normal, the growing anxiety welling up in the hospital matron was enough to make her worry.

HPHPHP

Sophie drew the soft green silk over her bare shoulders, looking down and adjusting the dress as she walked out of Poppy's bedroom.

Both Remus and Poppy stood there, as soon as she came into view. "Absolutely breathtaking, my dear," Remus whispered. Poppy nodded in agreement.

"Look familiar?" Poppy asked softly, and both Remus and Sophie looked at her in confusion.

Poppy sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe… Sophie, you recreated it!" Both the younger people just shrugged. "Alright… Remus, turn around."

Remus complied, and Sophie watched Poppy as she pulled a photograph from the mantel, while simultaneously waving her wand at Sophie's hair. The muggle felt her locks being twisted into a messy bun on her head, but Poppy still wouldn't let her see the picture.

"Okay, Remus," Poppy murmured. The werewolf turned around, and as soon as he caught sight of both Sophie and the photograph he stumbled back a few paces.

He only let one syllable escape his lips: "Oh."

"Yeah," Poppy returned smugly.

Annoyed at being left out of the loop, Sophie stalked over to the wall. "Show me myself," she demanded, and Hogwarts complied. Instantly, the whole left wall of Poppy's rooms was a mirror.

And Sophie stared at her reflection, only needed Albus Dumbledore's arm about her small waist to make it so a seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall was staring right back at her.

HPHPHP

_*Rubs hands together* So now the ball is going to be exciting!_

_More clues revealed about Diana's mystery friend! Any guesses as to who it is? _

_I promise I'll try to update soon; I hope you guys haven't forgotten about little old me!_

_~lala~_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys!_

_I realize this is a bit of a short chapter, but it's meant to be a filler. The ball is next, and then Sophie, Poppy, and Remus get to spring their big surprise!_

_I wonder how everyone will take it… _

_Anyways, enjoy, and I will see you guys soon._

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XIV**

"Poppy, this is a bad idea."

The entire Hogwarts staff was working in the Great Hall, trying to put on a decent ball with the preparation time of a week. Right now, it was the day before. The students had gotten the day off classes, most of them heading into town to get formal wear. The first through fourth year students were allowed to stay an hour, the fifth and sixth for two, and the seventh until midnight.

Simply put, the castle was in a frenzy, and everyone was extremely short-tempered.

The hospital matron rolled her eyes at the girl, and Sophie cringed. She knew that she might be going a little overboard worrying, but...

"Poppy!" She protested suddenly. "I'm only freaking out about how many ways this could backfire... Poppy, are you even listening to me?"

Poppy gave her an exasperated look. "You've pointed out the failings of this plan to me exactly sixty-two times." She smirked at the surprised look on Sophie's face. "Oh yes, I've been counting. Now, let me hang my decorations in peace," she snapped.

Sophie turned away, accidentally tripped over a ornament and sending it crashing to the ground. "Fine!" She yelled, her anger overtaking her reason. "I'm done here."

Filius rushed forward, intercepting her as he reached the door. "Miss Stromwell, please," he began.

Sophie cut him off. "I'm not your student! And without that -" She pointed to his wand - "I'm not much help anyway."

As soon as she was free of the doorway, she began to run.

Eventually she passed Albus and Minerva speaking in the hall, and their eyes widened at the sight of her. She ran faster, before Albus disappeared from her peripheral vision and reappeared in front of her, holding up his arms fast enough to catch her.

The girl that had wormed her way into his heart sobbed in his embrace for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, she backed away, looking up at him with furious, red, and puffy eyes.

"What is it, my dear girl?" He questioned softly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She angrily shook his hand off. "You wouldn't understand," she whispered, brokenly, but with a hard edge under her words. "You have magic."

The Headmaster's kind expression melted, and a surprised, hurt look replaced it. "I'm... I'm sorry," he tried, but she had already gone, heading toward the Astronomy Tower. Minerva walked up and threaded her arm through his, being the silently, solidly dependable friend she had always been to him.

"I-I deserved that," he told her, in disbelief.

"Deserved what?"

Severus walked up behind the couple, seeming Albus' face, he balked. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Sophie," Minerva began, but Severus had already heard enough.

"What did you do to her?" he exclaimed, taking off in the direction that the black-haired young woman had just gone in. "Sophie!"

Albus' hand tightened over his wand, and Minerva understood. She slipped out her own, whispering, "Petrificus Totalis." Severus froze.

"Thank you, my dear," Dumbledore granted, beginning to walk in Severus' direction. "I apologize, Severus. If anyone should need to go after Sophie, it is me."

HPHPHP

Sophie sat quietly on the Astronomy Tower, swinging her legs over the edge. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes, so she could feel the breeze brush past her.

Most of her friends back home had been afraid of heights, or afraid of falling. After all, they were quite different. The former was just a phobia, while the other was a psychological dream that everyone was supposed to have.

Sophie didn't really have those kinds of dreams. Hers tended to be more about spaces. Small spaces. Which is why, when she was upset, she always sought high, open ground.

She felt awful for snapping at Albus, honestly, she did. The Headmaster had enough on his mind; he didn't need to worry about her and her problems. She wanted magic so badly; Remus had explained to her how Harry's mother had been a muggle, and how jealous Lily's sister had been. 'It is the reason she treats Harry so awfully,' he had told her. Sophie didn't want to turn into that kind of person.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of robes behind her. She wasn't surprised though; she didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind her.

Albus settled down next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, before he carefully reached an arm around her. She leaned against him, not even realizing she was crying until a tear dropped from her chin.

"Do you ever feel like I'm disappointing you?"

Albus looked at her in astonishment, and hugged her tighter. "How could you even think that?" He wondered.

"I don't know - everything!" She began. "With magic, and you know I've read your biography. You've done such amazing things... to people, with people. I'm just, I don't know, me."

He chuckled. "I think that's pretty amazing." He looked at her, suddenly serious. "I've also made a lot of mistakes that those books don't tell you, that Professor Binns doesn't talk about during class. If you knew them, you would most likely think me a coward."

"I would never," Sophie responded vehemently. "No more than I would think Minerva or Severus a coward."

Dumbledore raised a brow at her. "Look," he began instead. "The stars are coming out." He pulled his arm back. "Lay back," he motioned, doing so himself.

She snorted, but did as he asked. "It's not as if we can see them. There's a roof - oh."

As she was speaking, Albus had waved his hand, the roof disappearing and exposing the darkening sky to their eyes.

Sophie wanted to comment on the pure beauty of it, but she felt as if Dumbledore understood.

After a beat, the Headmaster began.

"Severus has more courage than I am at liberty to reveal." He paused, and Sophie confusedly detected a trace of guilt. "In the first war, Minerva threw herself in front of a third year student and took a particularly nasty curse. While she should've gone to the hospital wing, she continued to fight past the point of exhaustion. She protected everyone, included myself." He smiled softly. "In the 1940s, she lost her entire family to my cause, yet still fought by my side. We defeated Grindlewald together, though she refused to claim any public credit."

"Albus, can I ask you something?" Sophie questioned, her trepidation bleeding through into her voice.

"Of course," the elder wizard replied softly, receiving the hint that this wasn't the time for teasing.

"Minerva... Are you in love with her?"

She felt him sigh beside her. "Is it wrong that I've pictured you as our child? That sometimes I let myself live out that fantasy for an hour or two? It isn't hard to sit next to her and imagine her as my wife."

Sophie's eyes widened. "I had guessed," she breathed. "She loves you too, you know."

He sighed again. Pulling Sophie up with him, he hesitated before laying a strong hand on her shoulder and looking her directly in the eye.

"You are not to say anything to Minerva, Sophie," he directed. Seeing that the young woman was about to argue, he cut her off. "Something tells me that, unless she initiated something, she would refuse me." A desperate look entered his eye. "I couldn't handle that, Sophie," he pleaded. "I could not bear her refusal."

Sophie paused, her pity and trust in Albus conflicting with her desire for their relationship. Finally, she reached forward and hugged him. "I would never say anything to break either of your hearts," she promised.

Albus was relieved. "Thank you, my dear."

She smiled sadly at him. "But, Albus, life is about risks. I won't do anything on your behalf, but I wish you would consider jumping." She smiled. "After all, walking is so boring."

She turned right before she reached the staircase. "I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

Albus crinkled his brow. Why her words sound like a warning?

HPHPHP

_So, Albus admits his love… will Minerva do the same?_

_Just so all of you know, I wrote this entire chapter under the influence of "Slipping Through My Fingers" from Mamma Mia (The Meryl Streep version). You might've seen that bleeding through…_

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **_I apologize for the delay, but my computer actually crashed, so I lost a lot of my documents. I am now the proud owner of a MacBook (Yay!) And I have a lot of the scenes in the next few chapters already typed up, so updates should come close to once a week, especially when summer hits._

_Sorry for any errors; I wanted to get this to you guys quickly._

_Thanks so much for your patience!_

_Enjoy!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XV**

When Sophie was in her first year of high school, one of her friends in junior year had asked her to go to Prom with him as a friend. She had agreed. It was the only dance she had gone to during school; she had usually opted to stay home and paint. She had taken about an hour to get ready.

This Spring ball was completely different.

She had helped the rest of the female faculty, along with a few students, get ready, shrugging off any offers to get help herself. Only Poppy and Remus were allowed to help her get ready.

The day had not begun well; Severus had not asked to escort her to the ball, which meant Remus was taking her. It was not really a big deal to Sophie, but it would've been nice.

Also, Poppy had only just managed to remember what shoes Minerva had worn. So Remus was sent to Diagon Alley to get some. It was three hours before the ball, and he wasn't back yet.

So here she was, carefully applying eyeliner in front of a large ornate mirror that Hogwarts had conjured up, trying not to mess up. When she finally finished, she sunk down to the floor helplessly. It was two and a half hours before she was due in the Great Hall, and she wanted everything to be perfect. And, like every girl in this position, she just really wanted her mother.

"This is hopeless! I can't do my own hair, I don't have any shoes, and no one can help me. Not to mention, even if everything goes off without a hitch, Minerva and Albus are still going to be so angry will me..."

"Mayhap I could be of assistance?"

Sophie shot up on her feet, clutching her heart. "Jeez! My poor heart can't take any more... oh," she trailed off, seeing who was at the door.

The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw floated in. "You seem to have the family's thick, impossible locks. I could style it like that-" She pointed at the picture of Minerva- "if you wish."

Sophie looked at her skeptically. "Um,

no offense or anything, but how could you do my hair? You're kind of... a ghost. And I thought you didn't like me?"

Helena let out a peal of laughter, and Sophie found herself wondering if this was the same Helena Ravenclaw that she had met at the beginning of the year. "You are the last direct descendant of Ravenclaw. This is important to me. Yes, I am aware that I am a ghost, but there are many things that even great wizards like Albus Dumbledore do not know about us." She paused. "By and by, I believe you are taking the correct action. Those two have been too wary of each other for far too long." With that, she moved behind Sophie and suddenly, her hands were really _there_. She deftly twisted each lock around her finger; magically, they curled as she released them.

Sophie wanted to be awed by this, but there wasn't much time left. She picked up her red lipstick and got to work.

HPHPHP

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart," Helena said smugly, admiring her work. "I was there that night. There is no difference in your appearance, though there is a contrasting sparkle in your eye. Professor Dumbledore, however, shall not see that from such a distance."

"Thanks, Helena," Sophie replied. "You know, us Ravenclaws should stick together more often."

Helena smiled softly, and was about to reply, when Dottie popped into the room, a pair of silver shoes dangling from her arms. "Master Lupin sends Dottie to give you these, and to pass on this message." The house elf handed a small piece of paper to the girl. "If Dottie might say, Miss Sophie looks stunning." Then she disappeared.

"Oh, thank God," Sophie breathed, carefully lifting her dress in order to slide on the expensive looking shoes. She looked at the note:

_Meet you in front of the Great Hall, Angel. Be late; that way we can make a scene. ~Remus_

Her lips curled up. "That's my Remus."

Helena nodded to her. "What is it you muggles say? Go get 'em." She smiled, fading into the wall.

Sophie took a deep breath, and then she left her room. She had gotten to the last staircase when a blur flew towards her, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Diana!" Sophie exclaimed. "I thought you were staying with Ron?" Harry and Hermione were going to the ball together for an hour, and then it would've been the three of them watching Diana.

The girl shook her head violently. "Sophie, don't go!"

"Go where?" She asked. "To the ball? You know I'm coming right back, Ana? I'll see you tomorrow," she promised, extracting herself from Diana's grip.

The small girl was sobbing now. "No, 'Phie, you don't understand! You won't come back. Mala said-"

"That's ridiculous, Diana," Sophie told her, the young woman's patience at the last straw. "Dottie? Take Diana back to Ron and make sure she stays there."

The house-elf appeared, taking Diana's hand. "Come on, Miss Ana. Everything will be fine."

Sophie cringed as she heard Diana's cries, but squared her shoulders and kept walking. She'd have to talk to Diana about her imaginary friend tomorrow.

HPHPHP

Albus conversed softly with Amelia Bones, while simultaneously looking around for his Deputy. She was never late.

Suddenly the giant hall worked its way into a hush, and Amelia's eyes went wide as they looked behind him. Albus turned, and his eyes widened. On the arm of Remus Lupin swept a vision. "Minerva..." He whispered.

All the sudden, she disappeared into the crowd. "Minerva?" He breathed again, but this time there was a note of desperation. He was thrown into a different time.

_*Flashback*_

_Spring, 1953_

_"Ah, Albus, I presume you are prepared to be asked to dance repeatedly?" Armando Dippet questioned._

_An auburn-haired haired Albus Dumbledore laughed the comment off. "I think I am less popular than you believe, Headmaster."_

_Armando only looked at him doubtingly before his eyes wandered above Albus' shoulder. "Wow," he uttered suddenly. "Is that who I think it is?"_

_Albus turned, and he could've swore he had just died, because before him, was an angel._

_The angel slowly approached him after she had noticed that the Headmaster had left. There was a slightly awkward silence before Albus stepped forward and reached for her hand, bring it to his lips. _

_"Iofiel," he greeted, kissing her palm in a surprisingly intimate gesture. _

_Minerva blushed softly, though she broke into soft laughter. "Angel of Beauty, really Albus?"_

_He slowly began pulling her toward the dance floor. "You just helped me to recognize a new depth of beauty, my dear. Is that not Iofiel's task?"_

_He slowly pulled her into his arms, thankful for his height. Her perfect raven hair was right under his chin; he breathed in her scent of strawberries and vanilla._

_"I suppose," she conceded. "But, Professor, did you hear Lockhart's new theory on Human Transfiguration. It is completely ludicrous!"_

_Albus hid his smile in her hair. Minerva might be the most beautiful creature on this Earth, but she was still that intelligent young woman, and Albus thought this was what drew him to her the most._

_*End flashback*_

He tore through the crowd; he had to find her.

Meanwhile, Minerva had seen Sophie, and after freezing in astonishment, had deftly cut through the crowd in order to reach her. Seeing this, Sophie turned to Remus. "You have to detain Minerva, Remus," she pleaded. "I have to talk to Albus."

"What should I do, Soph? Plead innocent?" Remus questioned, already releasing her arm.

"Sure, just say I needed a dress, and Poppy, for some reason, had yours. Tell her I didn't believe she would mind."

Remus nodded, disappearing into the crowd just as Albus reached her. Casting a disillusionment charm as soon as he placed his hands on her upper arms, he only had to search her eyes for a few seconds to know who she was.

"Sophie," he sighed, "what were you thinking?" He sounded… dejected.

Sophie's brow furrowed at the Headmaster's tone. She had expected anger, or even maybe amusement, but not sadness. "Albus?" She questioned uncertainly.

"You are only a reminder, you know. She is too young, too perfect for me."

Suddenly, it was Sophie who was angry. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I did not go through all this to see you give yourself a pity party. This is your time! Sure, if you are attracted to me right now, you could say _I'm _too young, but Minerva is fifty-eight years old, and even if she doesn't know it, she's been waiting for you to admit your feeling for like forty years! At least give her some closure, so she can move on and date other men if you're not going to love her." There was a tense pause, and then Sophie continued, her voice softer. "I'm not her, Albus, and she's not me. Minerva McGonagall is perfect for you, and I can assure you, she waiting somewhere in this room for you to ask her to dance."

Albus seemed to think about this for a few minutes; Sophie watched him cautiously. "You are right," he said finally. He stepped forward, hugging the young woman tightly around the waist. "Thank you, Sophie." He took a deep breath in. "You know," he commented offhandedly, "the resemblance really is uncanny. You two even smell the same: strawberries and vanilla. Now, if I might say, I think there is a certain greasy bat that is craving strawberries and vanilla tonight, don't you think?" With that, the old wizard winked at her, slipping into the crowd. Sophie shook her head fondly; it looked like the old Dumbledore was back.

With the Headmaster's words in mind, she stood on her tiptoes, glancing around the room for a sign of the ever-elusive Potions Master. That is, until someone spoke from behind her.

"Looking for someone?"

Sophie jumped in surprise, losing her balance and falling forward. Luckily, a hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist, holding tightly and spinning her back into one Severus Snape.

"Thanks, but you know, that whole thing was your fault," Sophie began breathlessly. "If you hadn't scared me half to death…"

Severus seemed amused. "Have you not spoken to the dunderheads lately? They think my sole purpose in life is to scare people to death."

"Now, Severus, that's not nice," Sophie berated, though she was smiled. "And not true. Your sole purpose in life is obviously to scare _me _half to death."

Severus smirked, but the expression quickly turned into a look of incredulity when he looked out toward the dancers. "Look," he whispered frantically, turning her toward the dance floor.

Sophie gasped, but then a wide smile crossed her face as Poppy met her eyes and gave her a thumbs up from across the room.

Minerva and Albus were _dancing._

Sophie hurriedly pulled Severus' arm, yanking him out onto the dance floor. "Come on, we have to get closer to them!" she whispered, placing her left hand on his shoulder and grasping his right in hers. They were swept up in the music, and though they passed the Headmaster and his Deputy numerous times, neither of them seemed to notice. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Severus was leaning in when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned; a short, balding man stood there, who obviously worked for the Ministry of Magic. "May I cut in?" He asked politely, though warily. It was crystal clear that he was bit afraid of the Potions Master.

Severus, cursing etiquette, reluctantly stepped back, letting the man take his place.

Sophie forced a smile. "How do you do?" She asked through clenched teeth.

The man gave her a sad smile. "Not well, I'm afraid. I am Francious Gurdle from the Ministry of Magic. Albus Dumbledore sent us a query about your mother, and we have been trying very hard to find her."

Sophie felt her heart jump. "So where is she?" She asked quickly. Seeing the man's uncomfortable expression, her smile faded a bit but she nodded confidently. "Oh, you haven't found her, then. Well, that's alright, we have plenty of time to keep-"

"Miss Stromwell," the man interrupted, "I am afraid your mother is dead."

Sophie immediately stopped dancing. "What?" She breathed, her heart stuttering.

"We found her in the Middleton Hospital Morgue. She was killed in a car accident."

Sophie began shaking her head. "No… no, no, that's not right. She's alive, she's fine, she's waiting for me." The young woman began to tremble. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she snapped furiously.

"Miss Stromwell-"

"No, don't talk to me," Sophie said, trying to push down the sobs that were rising in her throat. "You're wrong!" She began to back up, her stricken eyes on him, before turning and disappearing outside.

The man shook his head sadly, beginning to walk off the dance floor. However, Severus intercepted him. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice strained.

The official gave Severus a placating look, patting his shoulder. "Miss Stromwell just went outside to get some air. Her mother passed away, so this will be a very tough time for-"

Severus cut him off, his eyes wide and his face ghostly white. "_Outside?"_

Just then, Albus and Minerva twirled past him, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. That was about to change.

Severus reached out and caught Albus' arm. "She went outside," he told the Headmaster blankly. "She's not going to make it."

Albus, catching on right away, froze, along with Minerva. Then his expression hardened. "Like hell she won't," he spat. Turning to Minerva, he said, "Cancel this ball; kick everyone out. I don't care if it's Fudge or not." He turned back to Severus. "Let's go."

HPHPHP

Her desperate screams led them right to her. She was pounding on the gates, yelling herself hoarse, demanding that Hogwarts 'let her out'. Her hands were bloodied and her dress was a wet mess, clinging to her frozen body. Just as Albus reached her, she passed out from the cold.

Picking her up carefully and wrapping her tightly in his arms, Albus hoped intensely that it wouldn't be the last time he carried her _home._

HPHPHP

_There you go! Please review; I need some inspiration in order to get the next chapter up quickly._

_~lala~_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **__Please don't kill me! (Well, some of you will be happy at the end of this chapter… *Hint hint, nudge nudge.)_

_Please ignore mistakes; I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible for you guys:)_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XVI**

Poppy was already waiting for them. She immediately directed Albus to an empty bed, and he softly deposited the shivering, unconscious girl on the mattress.

"Cover her up," Poppy commanded, and Albus swiftly did. Then the Headmaster backed away, allowing Poppy to check the girl's vital signs.

"Headmaster?"

The old wizard quickly glanced toward the door. The Golden Trio stood there, along with nearly all the ghosts, headed by Helena Ravenclaw. Turning toward the ghosts, he said, "Can you go help Minerva chase out all the guests? I have a feeling she might have a little trouble with a few of them."

They all nodded, and a few even cackled. "I've wanted to take a crack at old Fudge for years," the Bloody Baron told Albus as they all turned and floated toward the entrance hall.

Turning to three students, he gazed at them pensively for a moment. "I am assuming I cannot get you three to go to bed?" They all firmly shook their heads, Hermione's hair flying in every direction. "Fine; Harry and Ron, please go gather Diana from wherever you left her, and then guard the doorway. I don't want you to let anyone in, especially Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, got it?" The two boys nodded, then scampered off. They were whispering between each other, and Albus was sure they were attempted to figure out how they would keep especially Professor Snape out.

"What should I do, Professor?" Hermione asked, glancing nervously at Sophie.

"I need you to help Madam Pomfrey with Sophie. I will do whatever magic she requires, but you might need to do the physical work. " Hermione nodded.

The three worked well into the night, trying to do whatever they could to make it so Sophie would not get a fever. They ignored the raised voices in the hall, and the various echoing noises that indicated something hitting the hospital wing doors, but all in all, Harry and Ron seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

Finally at 11:00, Poppy nervously took the girl's temperature. Hermione and Albus waited with bated breath.

"104." Poppy looked at the scale in horror. She leaned heavily against the table, looking down.

Hermione let out a sob. "Professor Dumbledore," the brunette whimpered, "she's not going to make it."

Albus shut his eyes tightly, putting his arm around the girl. "I'm sorry, Sophie," he whispered under his breath.

HPHPHP

There was a solemn air at breakfast the next morning. Hagrid had nearly forgotten it was the day of Buckbeak's execution after he heard the news.

Minerva couldn't eat, and glancing down the rows of both student and staff, she noticed that most people who knew Sophie didn't have any food on their plates either.

Albus wasn't with them this morning, and neither were Severus or Remus. She knew that both of the latter were preparing for the full moon tonight, and Albus had been called in for an emergency meeting at the Ministry. Minerva nearly chuckled: Merlin help whomever argued with Albus, today of all days.

After breakfast, Minerva methodically went through her classes. She noticed, in her third year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class, that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were whispering together in the back of the room. She knew they were planning to go visit Hagrid before the execution, and while normally she would have done something about it, now she just didn't have the heart.

It was directly after supper when things began to get interesting, which was difficult to reach with Hogwarts normal standards.

Sirius Black was captured by Severus, and held in the North Tower. The Golden Trio had been with him when it happened, but The Potion's Master claimed they were brainwashed. Minerva, however, seriously doubted it, and Albus confirmed her fears when she met up with him in the hallway.

"You say that Black is innocent?" Minerva repeated in surprise.

Albus regarded her over his half-moon glasses. "Why, yes, Minerva. I thought it rather obvious."

She shrugged. "I guess. How is Sophie doing? I have been meaning to go and visit her…"

The Headmaster turned away slightly. "Her status is deteriorating," he answered softly, his voice heavy.

Minerva sighed deeply. "Well," she began, changing the subject. She couldn't think about that right now. "What did you do about Sirius?"

Albus turned back to her, smiling faintly. "I sent the Chosen One and the brightest witch of this age after him."

Minerva's brow crinkled. "What do you – Albus! You told Potter about the time-" The wizard clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! This castle is swarming with Ministry officials. Sirius is safe. He took Buckbeak, and made his way into the British countryside. He is smart; they won't find him."

Minerva sighed in relief, unknowingly leaning against Albus. "Thank Merlin," she breathed. The Headmaster carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, and there they stayed, in a sort of half-embrace.

Eventually, the Transfiguration professor broke away, then began to walk toward the hospital wing. "Well, this has been a fairly exciting day," she observed. "I think I will go visit Sophie now."

Albus nodded. "Come find me after," he told her. "I think we will have a nasty stack of paperwork to fill out after this mess."

HPHPHP

"Sophie? It's Minerva. May I come in?"

Minerva stood at the door to one of the rooms next to the main hospital area. Poppy reserved these rooms for bad cases, usually contagious.

"She's asleep," a small voice said from behind her.

Minerva turned to see Diana, clutching a small stuffed bear with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. The girl looked completely and utterly desolate, and Minerva felt the urge to comfort her. "It's going to be alright, you'll see," the witch cooed soothingly, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. There was no need to tell the child that Sophie would not make it.

However, Diana looked at her, a strange intelligent light in her eye. "No, I know Soph is going to die," Diana told the woman, nodding. "Mala told me."

Minerva straightened up. "Well, maybe Mala is wrong."

Diana shook her head. "Mala is never wrong," she argued.

Just then, Poppy came out of her office. She picked Diana up, curling the girl against her chest. "It's time for bed, sweetie," the matron said. Diana seemed as if she were about to argue, but the exhaustion overtook her, and she slumped against Poppy's chest. Poppy turned to Minerva. "Goodnight, Min," she said softly, then turned and went back into the office before Minerva could even reply.

The Transfiguration professor turned back to the room, slightly hurt. But she knew that this was going to be a tough time for everyone. She noiselessly entered the room, staring in horror at the pale, deathly translucent Sophie. She took a seat in the hard chair next to the hospital bed, grasping the girl hand.

"Sophie?" She asked softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even still here. But I want to believe you can."

"Sophie, you still look beautiful, even when you are pale and silent like this. You look like Snow White – I think that was the name – you know, from that muggle fairytale? I need to talk to Albus about that – maybe we should put you in a glass case, and wait for Prince Charming to come along, hmm? Maybe true love's kiss will wake you.

"Anyways, that is what I wanted to talk to you about: love. Maybe a young person like you can give me advice; Merlin knows, Sophie, even though I am supposed to be older and wiser than you, I _need _advice.

"Sophie, I am going to tell you something I've never told another soul. You will think me a terrible person by the end, but someone needs to know. You see, it all started…"

_~Flashback~_

_"Professor Dumbledore?"_

_A younger Albus Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Surely, Minerva, I have told you enough times to call me by my given name," he chided._

_An eighteen year old Minerva McGonagall blushed. She had always had an insane crush on her professor, but she had never acted on it. In fact, it was getting to the point where she might have to admit to herself that she was in love with the man. "I apologize, Albus."_

_The Transfiguration professor grinned at his favorite student. "What was it you needed, my dear?" He questioned as he signed his name with a flourish on the paper in front of him. He always had time for Minerva, no matter how busy he was. "Close the door behind you," he added as an afterthought. _

_The young woman did so, and then made her way to sit in front of him. "I was wondering if now was a good time... you said you would write me a reference for my training?" she clarified._

_He smiled. "Oh, of course! I was hoping you would come by," he mentioned, taking the papers from her hand and beginning to fill them out. _

_Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well, I certainly was not going to ask Professor Slughorn, if that's what you mean."_

_They sat in companionable silence until Albus finished filling out her forms. They both stood and he handed them over, only neither of them moved. Both Minerva and Albus did not wish to say goodbye yet._

_"Well, thank you," Minerva said._

_"My pleasure. Now, you come straight back here if Auror training doesn't work out for you, my dear," he commanded. "I will kick a teacher out.. Hell, I will resign if you agree to teach."_

_"Language, Professor," she teased._

_His eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh no, Miss McGonagall! You're not going to report me, are you?"_

_Their laughter rang throughout the room for a few moments._

_"Well," she began, after they had calmed down, "I would love to work here. It heightens the chances of you-" she caught herself just in time, and looked down, instantly changing the atmosphere of the room._

_Albus was curious about what could possibly get his favorite student this upset. He didn't like to see her like this. "Me what?" She didn't reply, and he was starting to get irritated. They had always told each other everything. "Answer me, Minerva!"_

_"Nothing," Minerva covered quickly. "It would never happen; you would never do it anyway."_

_Albus sighed exasperatedly. "What would I never do!" _

_Minerva wrapped her arms around herself, not daring to look her professor in the eye. "Sweep me off my feet?" she offered._

_There was an extremely heavy silence, and Minerva set a fake smile in place. Nodding herself, she turned, seeming to say, 'I understand.'_

_Only, when she turned, Albus was suddenly in front of her. "Like this?" he murmured, and suddenly the floor was no longer beneath her feet. _

_"I thought it was impossible to apparate within Hogwarts?" Minerva questioned from his arms, before his lips enveloped hers._

_The kiss lasted for quite a while, and it was sweet and gentle and -dare Minerva think it- perfect. "I... being me... can do whatsoever... the hell... I please," he replied against her neck, punctuating every few words with a kiss pressed to her pulse point. She curled even closer to his chest._

_They kissed for a while longer, then Albus shifted her to sit on a desk, magically raising it higher so he could step in between her legs and pull her tight against him. It seemed as if nothing in the world could separate them. _

_Except for maybe Minerva's age-old sense of right and wrong._

_Eventually, Minerva grew tired of snogging and simply rested her head on his chest. Albus whispered sweet nothings in her ear, but some of his words were quite dangerous. "We could do this Minerva. I am willing to take the risk; if we are caught -which is unlikely- we can simply run away together. You are the most important facet of my life now, my dear. You have been for quite some time, I believe."_

_Minerva turned white as the gravity of the situation hit her. If an affair with this wizard compromised either of their positions... "Oh," she breathed. "Um, thank you."_

_Albus looked carefully at her, his brow furrowed. This wasn't the same woman who had been kissing him a minute ago. "Are you feeling alright, Minerva?"_

_"Fine," she quickly replied, standing up. Dumbledore backed away as she straightened her skirt and robe. "Um... I just need time to think." She paused, then quickly added, "I'm sorry._

_To Albus, this was feeling too much like a brush-off for his tastes. "That is fine," he answered carefully. "I will be here if you need to find me." He slowly stepped forward, cupping her cheek and pressing a staying kiss on her crown of raven hair. _

_They both turned their separate direction, but only a few paces later, Minerva turned. She pulled out her wand and made a decision that would most definitely change her life for a very long time._

_"Obliviate."_

_~End Flashback~_

Minerva was lost in thought, lost in the though of 'what-ifs', when she heard coughing coming from the girl in front of her. Minerva looked at the fully awaked Heir of Ravenclaw in shock. "Sophie! You're awake!"

Sophie looked at her with watery, bloodshot eyes. "I could never bear to miss a good story," she joked hoarsely. "Now, have you told Albus yet?"

Minerva stared at her in disbelief. "Of course not! He would kill me!"

"Min, you have to take that risk." She coughed again. "Take it for me; let me see you two together before I die." She paused, and they both listening to the beeping coming from the muggle heart-rate monitor that Poppy had been forced to set up. "And, while he might be angry, at least you will have told him. Knowing, Albus, he will give you a chance. I swear."

Minerva, to her horror, began to cry. "Don't die, Sophie," she pleaded. "You can't! We all need you." Her heart began to constrict with pure sorrow. "I need you! God, Albus won't forgive himself if you die."

Sophie blinked back tears. "Minerva, please don't cry. It's my time, we all have to die eventually. Remember, all we can decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

Minerva began to sob harder. "That sounds like something Albus would say," she replied between sobs.

Sophie smiled faintly, reaching up and laying a hand on the witch's face. "You know, you have been a wonderful role model. I would've loved to grow up to be you, Minerva McGonagall," she praised softly. Minerva brought up a hand to keep the girl's palm against her face.

"No, Sophie, it is I who have learned from you," she whispered, sniffling. "And now, I have something I must go do." She stood up, dropping a kiss on Sophie's forehead and walking to the door.

"Min?" Minerva turned back, noticing that the sedatives were pulling the girl under again. "I love you."

The Transfiguration professor smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart."

HPHPHP

"Albus?"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked up to see his Deputy standing nervously in the doorway. He slowly stood; he knew the tear marks on his face were obvious, but the situation called for it, and he honestly didn't care anymore.

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?" He asked softly, slowly rising from his chair. "The hour is late; you should get some sleep."

Minerva walked over, and after hesitating for a moment, put her arms around him. Albus, in surprise, returned the embrace, for Minerva had never initiated contact like this. After a minute, she pulled away. Albus grew worried as the anxious expression on her face only grew more pronounced.

"Albus, there is something I have to tell you…"

HPHPHP

_There you go! How did you like the twist with Albus and Minerva? And the cliffhanger? I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!  
><em>

_So will Sophie live or die? Comment and let me know what you think will happen!_

_~lala~_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy! Although, you'll probably only like the very beginning…_

_I'm sorry! It had to be done!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XVII**

Minerva watched as conflicting emotions appeared on the Headmaster's face.

First, fondness: any scene with both Minerva and him in it would make him smile.

Then, confusion: was this a memory? Then why couldn't he remember it?

Then, surprise and happiness: he had finally kissed her! But, again, it was like watching a movie. Did she synthesize this to tell him that she loved him?

He was about to break out the scene, to tell that he loved her too. Hell, to go ahead and propose to her!

Then her last words in the scene, no, _memory_, hit him.

First horror, and confusion. And then anger took over, and Minerva shrank back. She bowed her head, fully prepared for what was about to happen. It already hurt more than she expected.

"I've dreamed of you, Minerva McGonagall," he began, his voice a low, growling sound. "I have been imagining having you as my own, as my wife, _as my love_, for over sixty years."

Minerva wrapped her arms around her own waist in an uncharacteristic sign of nervousness. "I apologize. I believed it was the right thing-"

"No! Don't you dare complete that pathetic statement!" He shouted, and Minerva's eyes widened in fear as the Dumbledore that this man had never shown to her came out. He stormed forward, grabbing her shoulders. "We might've been happy together," he whispered.

Then the utter fury returned, and he began to shake her hard. "We would've been happy together!"

Tears began to gather in the corners of Minerva's eyes. "I- you're hurting me, Albus," she breathed. "Please stop."

"How can I trust you?" He whispered brokenly, his hands loosening on her shoulders.

Minerva carefully slipped from his grasp, leaving nothing but air beneath his fingers. Albus had felt this feeling before. Only, because of her, he had never known why. "I am going to leave now; you may come find me when you calm down."

Minerva had almost reached the door when it suddenly slammed in her face. The magical air surrounding the room only grew. She chanced a glance back at Dumbledore, who had an innumerable amount of outrage in his eyes. She cringed, curling against the door for some sort of comfort; she deserved this.

"We are not finished here, Minerva, this isn't over. You are not permitted to leave," Albus began softly, but with a hard edge beneath his words. "How could you... How could you possibly do that to me? I loved you.. I still love you, and have done so for sixty years. How could you make me think I never had a chance?"

"I- I was afraid, Albus," she stuttered. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

The Headmaster let out a bark of laughter. "You're a bitch, Minerva, you know that? That whole time, you were only afraid of giving up your career! I was prepared to run away with you, Professor McGonagall. What were you willing to do for me? And you honestly thought that the most wonderful time to remove that memory block was when the child that I see as a daughter is dying?"

"I did it for Sophie, Albus," Minerva said softly. "She would want to see us together before... well, you know."

"No, Minerva, I don't know," Albus interrupted. Minerva looked down at his hands; they were shaking. Attempting to casually reach for her wand, she watched him carefully. If he had a magical outburst, she wanted to be prepared.

Apparently, he had known her for far too long. Suddenly, he was on her, his wand against her neck and his hand clutching her waist so tightly that she was positive that she would have bruises in the morning.

She dropped her wand without protest.

"What was it I said, my dear?" He questioned, almost sadly, but Minerva could still see the dark glint in his blue eyes. "That you were the most important facet of my life? Well, Minerva McGonagall, you can draw your wand on me all you want, you can erase the memory of the happiest moment of my life, but I will still love you." His voice kept growing louder, but all Minerva could do is stare at him in astonishment. "I love you and- damn this whole world to the fiery pits of hell-".

And neither knew how it happened, or who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing.

As his wand clattered to the floor, Albus' arms wrapped around his Deputy's waist like steel bands, and left Minerva's hands trapped helplessly between them. Through sheer wandless magic, the pins were removed from her hair, and the usually pinned up raven locks spilled lusciously over her shoulders, prompting Albus to bury one hand in her scalp.

After a few minutes, they took a short second to breath, in which Minerva attempted to say something. Albus didn't let her, and soon they were kissing again.

Eventually, they retired to the couch. Albus pulled away, and murmured, "You are not forgiven. I just do not intend to miss a second. So much time... already wasted."

Minerva nodded. "I understand. I love you, Albus. I always have, and I always will."

"You are mine as I am yours, my dear," he whispered.

HPHPHP

Severus was walking through the hall when he heard a few Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls gossiping.

"Did you see McGonagall and Dumbledore this morning?"

"Yeah, on their way to breakfast?"

"Mm hm! They were _holding hands_!"

Severus was so shocked that he couldn't even find the voice needed in order to take points away for their gossiping. He immediately spun on his heel and made his way into the Great Hall. Tearing past the rows of students, he saw in horror that the Headmaster's hand was entwined with his Deputy's, and they were calmly and quietly eating breakfast.

"What the hell are you doing?" Severus hissed. "Do you really want to have the Ministry on our backs right now?"

As if his words had conjured them, the doors to the hall immediately burst open and Cornelius Fudge and a few of his equally mindless associates rushed in.

"This is an outrage!" called a lady with an outlandish purple hat. "Completely immoral. Were you not her _teacher, _Professor Dumbledore?"

And just like Albus knew he would, Severus immediately and loyally jumped in to defend his colleagues, the rest of the student body looking on in amazement. "If I may," he began, making his voice monotonous and drawing, "Professor McGonagall is not a nitwitted teenager. It has been fifty years since, and I would think that the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the most powerful witch of her age could make decisions based on her knowledge and experience. Is that right, Professor?"

Minerva nodded firmly. "Very much so. Thank you, Professor Snape."

The students' mouths dropped even farther.

While Fudge was busy gaping at Severus, Albus quickly stood. "Now, Cornelius, there is no rule against this, and as long as the relationship between Professor McGonagall and I does not interfere with our work, you should wish us well. Would you like Madam Pomfrey to show you the door?" His voice, as he said this, was cheerful with a hard edge under it. If Fudge knew what was good for him, he would not say anything more.

Of course, Fudge was an idiot.

"Well, now that the matter is settled," he began, a small gleam in his eye, "a little birdie told me that you have an ill muggle in your hospital wing." Dumbledore glanced at him warily, but nodded. "Is there any hope of her recovery?" he asked, trying to sound worried, but failing tremendously.

Albus shot a sympathetic look at Severus. "No," he sighed, "I am afraid not."

"Well," Fudge stated blandly, "you might want to start considering funeral arrangements."

Minerva made a move forward, a furious look on her face, but Albus held her back. However, that didn't stop her from speaking. "How dare you?" she hissed. "How dare you speak of Sophie in that way!"

Albus brought her close. "Don't start anything, Min," he whispered. "We are above that."

A soft voice, accompanied with a hard edge, spoke suddenly from next to them. "Well, I'm not."

The entire hall watched in shock as the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw punched the Minister of Magic. Hard. Sprawled out on the floor, he looked up at her in astonishment. "You will not speak ill of a daughter of Ravenclaw. You, Cornelius Fudge, might have more magic in your hands, but Sophie Stromwell has more magic than all of us in her heart." Helena looked up at Albus. "And she, like those of her great caliber before her, will be buried here, at Hogwarts Castle. This is where she belongs, next to my mother and among family."

"Now, Minister, can you find the door, or would you like me to escort you out?" She finished, glaring hard at the cowering man.

Fudge quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing his hat at moving to the door, his assistants at his heels. At the last second, he turned back. "This isn't over, Dumbledore. That muggle will not be buried here, I will see to it."

But before anyone else could get a word in edge wise, he was gone. "Coward," Severus muttered, before leaving the hall himself.

Albus realized all the students were looking at him, and put on his best stern face. "Don't you all have classes to go to? Move along!" At his tone, even the students that were still eating left the hall.

Turning to Minerva, he pulled her close. "I wish we could protect every one of them from all suffering in the world," she breathed.

He laid a gentle hand on her face, turning her head so she was looking at him. "I know, my dear. But we can't."

HPHPHP

Severus came to a halt in front of a big, ornate door. He opened it, nearly running into the one and only Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter," he greeted.

"Professor Snape," Harry returned politely. They passed each other, when Harry spoke again. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Potter?" Severus inquired, a bit irritated at being held up.

Harry looked down. "Um, Sophie… She really brought out the best in everybody, didn't she?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a _point, _Mr. Potter?" he questioned maliciously.

To his astonishment, Harry just laughed. "I guess not, Professor. I just realized, um… well, I wanted to say… thank you."

The Potion's Master looked at the boy in shock. "…Thank you?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. You know, you've done a lot, and you protected Hermione, Ron, and I from Remus yesterday, and no one's ever really thanked you. So, thank you, Professor Snape."

Severus, still in shock, looked down at the boy who might not really be a boy anymore. "You were right about Sophie, Mr. Potter." And with that, he nodded to James Potter's son and walked into the abandoned Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He made his way up the stairs to find the room packed and its professor leaning against the desk. "Lupin?"

The werewolf immediately straightened up. "Snape. Did you need something?" His voice was hoarse. It sounded like he had probably been crying.

Severus cleared his throat. "Look… Remus. Sophie is important to me, and I know she is important to you. I'm not saying I want to be friends, but…" He held out his arm.

Remus clasped it with wide eyes. "Thank you, Severus. You won't regret this. Now, do you want to go visit her?"

Severus squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Yes. Yes, I suppose it has been long in coming."

Severus had walked in the room a schoolboy. He walked out with Remus, a grown man.

HPHPHP

"Boys," Poppy greeted softly. Remus noticed dark circles under her eyes. "You two will play nice, yes? No riling up the patient."

Severus shook his head. "No use distancing yourself from her, Poppy." He called her out tiredly. "This loss will hit hard anyways."

The hospital matron closed her eyes. "Come in," she whispered, ignoring his earlier statement. "Sophie has been waiting for you two."

They walked into the hospital wing, passing a softly crying Diana on the way to the adjoining room. Remus shot Poppy a curious look, and she shrugged. "Don't question the young ones," she advised wisely. "Sometimes, they know."

At the first sight of Sophie, Remus nearly fell to his knees. Rushing over and forgetting the shocked Severus standing in the doorway, he kneeled beside his best friend since the Marauders. "Angel…" he breathed. "What happened?"

Sophie's eyes fluttered open, looking down at him. "Oh Remus," she smiled, causing a wince of pain. Then her skin turned even paler, with a tint of green to it. "Poppy!" She called.

The nurse pushed him out of the way, holding up a wastebasket. Sophie seemed to wretch for hours; in reality, it was most likely a few minutes. Remus stared in horror at the skinny arm that came out of the blanket.

Noticing his gaze, Poppy grimly explained: "I've never seen anything like it. She loses weight by the pound, and blood by the pint, faster than her body can reproduce. She is literally wasting away."

Sophie was irritated. "I'm right here, you know."

Severus came forward. "Nothing can stop it?" he asked harshly, speaking only to Poppy.

Poppy's eyes watered. "I've tried everything. Look, I'll leave you two to it." She got up, clutching the wastebasket, and left the room.

Sophie smiled as Severus grasped her hand, holding it gently but tightly. "It's my time, Sev."

"Don't say that," Remus answered for him quietly.

Meanwhile, Poppy appeared in Albus' fireplace. "Poppy?" he questioned.

Poppy looked down. "Her vitals are failing. Albus, it's her time."

HPHPHP

_Don't kill me! Just send hateful reviews!_

_~lala_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: **__And we're coming to the end of our little story!_

_Please don't kill me…_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XVIII**

Albus rushed out of his office. Realizing that he might not make it in time even if he ran, he turned to Minerva, who was standing behind him.

"Go," he ordered, his heart clenching painfully. "Stop Hermione, Ron, and Harry before they get too close; they were planning on visiting her today."

Minerva almost argued, saying that _she _wanted to see Sophie before she… before she _left _too, but acquiesced. Albus was closer to Sophie, and he deserved this. He needed this.

She nodded firmly, and seeing him prepare to apparate, she let his name slip through her lips. He turned back to her, a questioning, yet desperate look on his face.

It was too much for her. In a flurry of robes, she was in front of him, yanking his head down to capture his lips in hers. She kissed him heatedly, ignoring when tears began to pour down both of their faces. She slid her hand up to cup his cheek, and his thumb traced the dark circles under her eye, gathering the wetness her tears had caused. "Minerva," he murmured hurriedly, "I forgive you. You've always been forgiven in my eyes, and – please, Min, I could never bear to lose you."

She spared him a quick smile before pushing him away. "Nor I, you. Now go."

He apparated to outside the hospital wing, praying he was not too late.

HPHPHP

"You are _not_ going to die, Sophie!" Severus pleaded, his throat tight. "You can't leave me."

Remus was silent, grasping her right hand tightly and pressing his face into her stomach. Severus simply stared into her eyes, and Sophie stared right back, refusing to let go quite yet. She coughed hard, blood dotting her fingers when she finally stopped. "Albus," she croaked.

"I am here, my dear," the headmaster sighed from the doorway, quickly running to her side. "Minerva is coming. She is hard pressed to keep Harry, Hermione, and Ron away from the hospital wing."

Remus looked up, and Sophie was surprised to see his bloodshot eyes. "They shouldn't see you like this, angel. You should not even _be_ like this."

"Albus," Sophie repeated. Dumbledore's eyes widened, but the twinkle was still conspicuously absent. He made his way to her bedside, taking her left hand from Severus, who had fallen to his knees, shaking violently.

"What is it, my dear girl?" Albus questioned, bending over to hear her better.

"Did you tell her?" Sophie asked. Dumbledore looked confused. "Tell Minerva that you love her, and forgive her," she clarified, her voice barely a whisper.

Albus blinked back tears, his heart clenched. "Yes, my dear, I did," he said, trying to be strong, but his voice was breaking.

Sophie smiled, but it sent her into another awful coughing fit. The three men were silent until she stopped, doing nothing except for Albus' tears, Severus' heartbroken, echoing sobs, and Remus' blank, empty, and aching stare.

"I love Hogwarts," Sophie began strongly, ignoring their pleads for her to save her breath. "No, I have to get this out; I don't have much time left."

The black-haired girl took a deep, wheezing breath. "I was stupid. I was an idiot. I gave up a wonderful life here for a dead mother who never understood me. Albus, you have been a best friend and a father to me, and you and Minerva will be _so_ happy together. Just remember, you are not the only one who has the ability to bear burdens, and sharing them may save your life someday... And for God's sake, stop crying over me." Albus nodded, bowing his head and attempting to acquiesce to her request. He failed.

"Remus," she sighed. "You are the older brother I never had and I wish only the best for you. You are going to find love, you are going to be happy, and someday you might just accept that which you see as a deformity is an important part of you. As much as your hair, or your lovely blue eyes," she smiled softly, gently running a hand through his sandy brown locks, though every movement ached. He reached out to her, clasping the hand he had been holding in both of his and leaning over it, his eyes shut tightly.

"Severus," she gasped, as the light in her eyes faded. They could tell; she was going. "Severus, I'm sorry." The Potion's Master turned away, unable to look at those pleading green eyes.

All Sophie wanted to do was see his face one last time. "Severus... _please_," she breathed, before life left her.

By the time he finally turned to face her, she was gone. Trying to make up for disobeying her last wish, his eyes trailed hungrily up her prone body, her figure covered by the long white hospital gown, her beautiful raven hair spread out around her, her emerald green eyes forever shielded from the world by delicate eyelids.

"_NO!"_ he screamed, falling to his knees, unable to keep himself standing. It was deja vu; it was Lily all over again. "_Come back!_ Come back, Sophie, you can't –you can't _die_!

Diana burst into the room, chased by her adopted mother. Remus grabbed her before she could touch Sophie's cold body, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her curls. "I'm sorry Ana," he choked. Diana hung limp at his words; even at her age she understood. Poppy simply bowed her head.

They stood this way for a few solemn moments, the only sound being Severus as sobs tore out of his chest. Minerva eventually ran in, completely uncharacteristic of herself. Her head was down, but as she looked up, the hopeful look faded from her eyes and she leaned against the wall, as if for support.

Albus moved to her, gathering his Deputy up in his arms and squeezing her to him tightly. "I love you, my dear," he whispered softly.

As if the words set off a bomb in Severus, he stood, undeniable anger covering up the traces of overwhelming grief.

"How dare you speak of love right now! Damn you!" He shouted, before taking off down the hall.

Albus let go of Minerva, who practically pushed him after his employee. "Severus!" he yelled, chasing after the Potion's Master.

The Headmaster followed him to the top of the Astronomy tower, and they stood there in silence for a while. Albus was not sure what to say; he knew that if it were Minerva in that bed, he would be completely inconsolable. "Severus," he tried. "You must remember, happiness can be found, even in the darkest-"

"No," the dark-haired man interrupted harshly. "I am not one of your precious students, Albus. I cannot be so easily misled."

Albus walked up to him, confused. "What is so confusing about happiness? Severus, you deserve it."

"Well," he spat, "no one else seems to think so…"

"But _I _think so. And so does Minerva, and so did So-Sophie," Albus added, though he stumbled over the name. "Severus, you are not the only one who lost her. Minerva and I were going to adopt her, you know, so Fudge could not contest the fact she belonged at Hogwarts."

Severus paused, a single tear slipping down his face. "She did belong here," he repeated. "More than any of the rest of us. Something brought her to us, and she completely ch-changed everything about this castle and its inhabitants, especially the way they think. For Merlin's sake, _my Slytherins _were starting to accept muggles! She did us so much good… and now she's gone."

Albus laid a hand on his shoulder. "The ones we love never truly leave us, Severus. In fact, I think the memory of her will only make us stronger over time." He carefully hugged the professor, then handed him an envelope. "Take this to her room. Open it. Savor her, I will handle your classes." Patting him on the arm one last time, Albus left him. He quickly made his way to her room, ignoring any student that deigned to look his way.

He finally arrived in front of the portrait of Merlin, who was staring off into the distance desolately.

"_A sweet disorder in the dress," _Severus whispered. Merlin nodded, and the portrait swung open to reveal a portrait hole.

Severus had never really thought about the poems that Sophie always used as her password. But this one line described Sophie.

The careless way she lived life; the way that there was always something missing, even if she had forgotten a lock of hair in her bun, or a stain of paint would be lining her shirt. It was never necessarily messy, just endearing and adorable. Sophie was not put together like a lot of people, nor did she not take care of herself. She was that perfect, in between mix, and Severus knew that was what drew him to her in the first place.

In fact, now that he thought about it, every relationship around him was disorderly. Harry and Hermione were obviously not meant to date each other, and Minerva and Albus most definitely did not have the most conventional relationship. But, who was to say that love had to make sense! Love was a sweet disorder, a beautiful illness, a lovely death. And the paradox of it all certainly didn't stop anyone from trying to find it.

Severus looked down at the paper in his hands. He _understood _now.

Hands shaking, he unfolded the letter.

_My Dear Severus-_

_I left this letter for Albus to find in his office; I knew he could get it to you. _

_I've been wanted to tell this to you for a very long time: Severus, I love you. If you're reading this, I am dead, but you are loved. Please remember that. _

_When I came to Hogwarts, I was lost. But, Sev, you found me. As a child, I was so confused and alone, scared when I couldn't find the answers. Now I know that I shouldn't have required them to live. You're supposed to make things up as you go along; it's okay to make mistakes. _

_Harry told me about Lily. I am sorry that every time you fall in love –well, hopefully you return mine- the girl passes away and you are left to suffer. You can't let this get to you. Take the love the Lily –yes, she loved you- and I give you, and do something with it. You are better than a Deatheater, better than a "greasy old bat". I believe in you, Albus and Minerva believe in you, and I know, secretly, that all of your students do too._

_Please go to my room, relax, and look around. You are the only one I would allow right now, except for Diana. Maybe you can find the same inspiration I found there. Maybe some peace._

_And finally, when you think of me, I want you to imagine the girl at the Spring ball. Picture me walking down that death trap of a staircase, and think of our eyes meeting across the room. You have such lovely eyes, Severus; don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise._

_I know now, that if I am allowed to have a memory after death, I will have that one. I will imagine dancing with you, and not having another care in the world. Severus, I only wanted to be in your arms._

_Take care of everyone for me, especially Diana. And Minerva and Albus – don't let them throw their love away. Make them cherish it, and when they don't, remind them that you never even had a chance to with me. That should put them in their place._

_I'm sorry this had to happen. You never deserved to be hurt. Forgive me for the pain I caused you._

_I love you,_

_Sophie_

HPHPHP

_So sorry! It had to happen. _

_But remember, my dear readers, it's not over till it's over. And if you're like 'What is she talking about?' look over the rest of the story. Find any lose ends? Those are the keys to how it all ends._

_About two chapters left! Please review!_

_~lala_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for the delay, you guys. My computer failed me at this crucial moment. Darn thing! _

_I'm sort of curious as to if any have figured it all out… It's all so obvious that it's inconspicuous. _

_I pictured Sophie's funeral sort of like Padme's from Star Wars Episode III. If you want a visual, I recommend looking it up._

_Enjoy; this is the last chapter before the epilogue! By the way, I was legit crying when I was writing parts of this… Like Dumbledore's break down… You'll see._

**Sweet Disorder**

**Chapter XIX**

Severus thought Sophie had never looked more beautiful.

Albus had enchanted what could be only called a cradle to float, and they had painstakingly lined it with rose petals. It was her favorite flower; red had been her favorite color.

Minerva had solemnly taken the task of dressing and preparing the body, saying it was her own form of penance. She looked at Albus as she said this; he looked away.

No one would ever know how many tears the powerful witch had shed that afternoon.

Minerva had been through much in her life, yet there was nothing like holding a limp body – one of a _daughter_ – in her hands, dressing it gently. Combing its hair. _Sophie's _hair.

She knew she would hold this burden close in her heart for the rest of her life, no matter how long it would be.

HPHPHP

"I used to think death as an escape."

Minerva had felt Albus' presence for a while, but she was startled when he spoke. She did not reply; she didn't even turn.

"I told myself that –hell, it was my mantra. It made it easier to send my people to their deaths. That they would be happier dead than alive." He paused, regarding Minerva intently. "You think me a monster, do you not?"

Minerva shook her head, trying to force herself to smile. She made herself dizzy with the effort; it wasn't worth it right now. "No," she began, "though it was not your place to decide a person's fate. It was a past you, a shadow." She placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "That shadow is gone from you now."

Albus took a deep breath. "Thank you," he whispered. "I do not deserve you."

The elder witch disagreed. "It isn't about deserving, Albus. It's about what you feel in here," she explained earnestly, pressing his hand above her breast, directly on her beating heart. "Can you feel it?" She asked; he just nodded. "Every beat of my heart… It's all for you."

A tear slipped down his cheek, his composure breaking. "I could've done something, Minerva," he said, heartbroken. "I should've done something!"

He staggered over to the railing, leaning out as if he was sick. Minerva knew he needed the support. He suddenly looked every one of the a hundred and fifteen years.

"Damn you!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the castle. More than one student looked around, wondering where the words were coming from. There a faint rumble of thunder in the distance, and like all Scottish storms, it went straight from sunny to pouring.

"Give her back," he yelled, his voice straining and broken. "Give her back to me; she didn't have to go!"

He collapsed, and Minerva rushed to him. She dropped to her knees, wrapping her thin arms around his lanky frame and holding him tightly. She sobbed with him, the rain intermixing with both their tears. "Why did you have to die?" He wheezed, not unlike a small, innocent child. "I loved you."

Minerva exhaled against his thick, dark blue robe. "I know, dear, I know," she soothed, though she didn't feel that way herself. "I loved her too."

HPHPHP

_Flashback_

_Cornelius Fudge had been expecting Dumbledore to show up in the Ministry, especially since that muggle had died. And since Fudge had sent him a recommendation of nearby muggle cemeteries. He couldn't help it, he laughed; he thought it was such a grand joke._

_However, he was not expecting what he got._

_He walked into the courtroom, expecting to run through a few trivial matters with the Wizengamot before heading to lunch and having his secretary fill out the rest of the pointless paperwork on his desk. The room, he noticed, was oddly silent. Glancing into the middle of the room, he found out why._

_He had always been jealous how, even when surrounded by people higher seated –literally and figuratively – than him, Albus Dumbledore managed to easily gain the attention of a room. It had been a skill that he, as Minister, had failed to learn. Dumbledore's expression was icily neutral, and his hands were closed tightly into fists. _

_The Minister was quickly ushered into his seat, and cleared his throat. No one turned from Dumbledore. He began to speak anyway:_

"_Professor Dumbledore, I suppose you are here about the matter of the muggle girl's burial? I thought I made my, well, thoughts clear on that situation."_

_Dumbledore gritted his teeth. "Sophie is not a situation, and I do not appreciate the demeaning title. Please use the proper address afforded to a daughter of Ravenclaw."_

_Amelia Bones' eyes widened. "Miss Stromwell was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Albus nodded. "We were not made aware of this."_

_Fudge let out a forced laugh. "This is ridiculous! Are you all actually considering this?"_

_Albus nearly lost it. "You have never lost a daughter," he growled. "If you say one more unkind word about Sophie Stromwell, you might suddenly find yourself missing a few… essential parts when you want out of this meeting."_

_Fudge gaped, but no one else seemed to care that he was insulted. "We will go back in session with this new piece of information," Mrs. Bones told Dumbledore. "I would recommend you go back to Hogwarts; I will send you an owl when a decision is made."_

_Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. There were more important things for him to worry about._

_End Flashback_

Now, a week later, preparations were finished and the students and staff had begun to dress. The silence in the air was heavy. Sometimes, it was even hard to breathe.

HPHPHP

Hermione needed only two words to describe Sophie's funeral: beautiful devastation.

Sophie was clothed in black velvet robes. Minerva had painstakingly woven flowers and little golden baubles in her hair, placing the Ravenclaw diadem firmly on her brow. Her lips were a dark red, and her eyes were colored black and grey. Her skin was unnaturally pale, without the slightest hint of color to it. Severus had slipped a lily between her cold fingers, looking up at Harry as he did so. The Boy Who Lived nodded understandingly, giving the man a… _proud _look?

Minerva and Albus walked behind the slowly moving coffin, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Severus and Remus walked on either side, as if daring someone to try and harm Sophie. Or, Sophie's body, at least. Diana, a hand wrapped tightly around Hermione's, walked in front with the know-it-all. Both heads were bowed, and Diana's golden hair was covered with a black hood.

Twinkling lights from candles illuminated the way for the funeral procession. No one spoke, not even any Slytherins. Death was universal, and it was not their place to make any fun of it. No one paid attention to the dark shadow that followed them.

They walked across the lake, unnaturally frozen by Dumbledore. When they arrived at the small island that was to be Sophie's resting place, most looked around in shock at the huge gathering there.

Amelia Bones stepped forward, a stylish black veil gracing her usually hard features. "We've come to pay our respects," she told Albus softly. "We felt it only right."

The crowd also revealed the Grangers and the Weasleys. Molly rushed forward, leaning slightly over the coffin and gently placing the back of her hand on Sophie's cheek. "So cold," she murmured, a tear slipping down her face. "I only wish I could've known her."

Minerva smiled, though it was wobbly. "You would've loved her," she informed the matron assuredly, laying a hand on the woman's arm. "She was the most lovely person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Molly gazed upon the girl's face. "I can tell. Professor Snape, my apologies for your loss." She turned to the grieving man, giving him a comforting hug.

Severus froze, looking up at Dumbledore. The old wizard shrugged, so Severus could only shakily return the embrace.

The coffin slowly floated to the ground, and everyone looked to Albus. "It's time," he stated grimly. Severus moved to lift Sophie from her prison and lay her in a bigger one – a marble tomb that Filius had carefully designed with much input from Helena Ravenclaw – when Diana cried out.

Wands were out immediately, but soon it was realized that the little girl had a huge smile on her face. "Mala!" she called out proudly. "I knew you would come!"

A floating, grim-looking figure separated itself from the shadows. A few gasped in horror, but most just warily held their wands in front of themselves. Suddenly, Minerva stepped forward. "I know you," she whispered.

The figure laughed, but it was not a pleasant one. "Yes, Minerva McGonagall, you do know me. Once, you almost joined me."

Albus grasped her arm. "Minerva…" he began warningly.

The witch smiled. "Yes. But Albus saved me."

"That he did."

For such an intelligent wizard, Albus had an adorably confused look on his face. One that matched the look of most witches and wizards around him, but it was uncommon for _him_ to be wearing this expression. "But I do not remember fighting you."

The dark-cloaked person floated closer, peering into Sophie's coffin. "Beauty, even when I intervene," he sighed. He turned back to Albus. "Your kind, especially you, Albus Dumbledore, fights me every day of their lives."

Minerva sighed in exasperation. "Don't you all get it? Diana calls him 'Mala', which is short for Malach!"

Hermione made a startled noise from behind Severus, where the Potion's Master had pushed her when he had felt they were threatened. "Merlin, the Angel of Death!" Everyone turned to look at her, and Hermione blushed at the attention. "Um, I read about it. So, you're the embodiment of death?"

"Close, my dear child," the figure replied, fizzling out where he stood and reappearing before Hermione. He placed a gentle, gloved hand on her head of curls. "I am Death."

HPHPHP

"_Sophie?"_

"_Sophie, why did you have to go?"_

"_Welcome to Scotland."_

"_Mister Dumbledore?"_

"_So those two… how long have they been together?"_

"_It seems you are a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."_

"_Now, if I might say, I think there is a certain greasy bat that is craving strawberries and vanilla tonight…"_

"_Severus…. Please."_

People say that, when you die, there's a light at the end of the tunnel. That you swim toward it, and finally you arrive in a place where there are no worries, complaints, or sadness. Only happiness and perfection that stretches for miles…

Well, Sophie could disprove that theory. Because Sophie woke up in a field.

An endless field, as far as she could tell. It was beautiful, and the grass was verdant and plentiful, but she could not believe this was paradise.

"That's because it isn't."

Sophie twisted, looking up in awe at the four figures that stood behind her.

The man on the far right had a messy of auburn locks, and a joyous expression plain in his sparkling blue eyes. He was dressed in animal furs, all a reddish brown color, and all in all seemed very regal.

He had an arm around a blonde woman standing next to him, who seemed to Sophie very matronly. Her shining hair fell in waves past the small of her back, and she was clothed in a sparkling golden dress that fell to her knees. She smiled exuberantly at Sophie.

The couple on a left appeared much more sly and introverted. The man had carefully trimmed dark brown hair and green robes that fell to his feet. He winked at Sophie, and she was reminded of Severus. She had to blink back tears.

The woman he was obviously with Sophie knew instantly. She had long black hair and was wearing a shimmering cerulean gown. Her dark green eyes reflected Sophie's faithfully.

The newly dead girl scrambled to her feet, curtseying to the people before her. "I'm extremely fond of your castle," she said to break the deathly silence.

It was Salazar who spoke first. "Our castle is extremely fond of you," he returned, smirking.

Rowena rushed forward and embraced her. "My child. It is good to see you well."

Sophie frowned. "Well? But I'm dead!"

"Not for long," Helga informed her in a singsong voice.

"What? I don't understand."

Rowena pulled her down to sit in the grass. The other founder followed, and Godric laid a powerful hand on her shoulder. "You are about to be retrieved by Death. Your Diana is a descendant, and allowed to save two from this fate in her lifetime. You are the first, Sophie Stromwell."

Sophie merely blinked. "So that's why we weren't attacked by the Dementors… They respect and thrive off of Death!"

Salazar nodded. "You are very astute and clever. You would've obviously been in my house."

Rowena leaned forward. "Excuse me?" she asked disbelievingly.

Salazar shrugged. "What? Helena was certainly not going in your house, we all know that. Just because you are descended from a person does not mean you hold the same values as them."

Rowena actually growled.

Putting her hands up, Sophie's eyes widened. "Uh, no fighting? I would've been glad to be in any of your houses."

Helga grinned. "With compassion like that, she would've been with me!"

Sophie cracked a smile. "So, why am I here? Shouldn't I be in limbo or something?"

Godric laughed, shaking his head. "Sophie, this _is_ limbo. You are here to receive four gifts, from each one of us." 

The black-haired girl looked around, eyes wide. They all nodded at her, and she stood. "No! I don't-"

"-know how to thank you," Salazar finished for her. "Why, you're welcome, my dear. Anyone who has fixed Hogwarts like you have deserves such." He eyed her pointedly.

Looking at the stubborn faces around her, Sophie sighed. She threw up her arms, plopping back down on the ground. "Okay, shoot."

Helga came forward, whisking the diadem off her head. "My gift to you," she began, "is the gift of convenience." She smiled, and the diadem melted until it was simply a chain with a medium sized sapphire as the pendant. She then crowned Sophie. "There," the Hufflepuff said proudly. "You can wear it over your hair like that, or as a necklace. It's not as conspicuous now."

Sophie thanked her, and she and Godric traded places. "This a miniscule amount of my own magical energy." The girl took it in her hand and watched in awe as it was absorbed through her skin. "May you use it in a time of great peril."

"How will I know when?" She asked.

Salazar pushed Godric out of the name. "Knowing him, you'll figure it out," he teased the redhead. Turning to Sophie, he quickly stepped forward and pressed an icy kiss to her forehead. Sophie's eyes flew open at the sudden rush of cold through her body. His hands gripping her face tightly, he spoke. "If any come forward with evil intent, may you know them immediately. And any that dare hurt one of Ravenclaw and now, Slytherin, may the death that finds them be long and painful."

The elusive man stepped swiftly back, and Sophie gaped at him. "I was told you had no love for muggles."

Salazar shrugged. "Tales and rumors have a way of twisting themselves beyond understanding." Sophie gave him a quick hug, and he blushed.

Rowena finally spoke. "It seems all Ravenclaws are attracted to the same type of man," she began amusedly. "My gift to you is simply this:

_When one crowds another and holds too close_

_Seeing themselves will help them let go."_

There was silence after the small rhyme. "Wait, what?" Sophie asked. "What do you mean?"

Rowena smiled ambiguously. "You will solve it. You are a Ravenclaw."

But suddenly, as Sophie began to attempt to argue that point, she felt a tug at her navel. "Um, guys? I think I'm leaving."

The Founders immediately stood, and the two men even bowed to her. The ladies just smiled, and Helga even patted her cheek. "Goodbye, my dear," waved Godric, twisting his mustache. "The world is lucky to have one such as you."

"Will I ever see you all again?" Sophie blurted, her vision becoming foggy. She really liked the founders. Godric reminded her of Albus, Rowena of Minerva, Salazar of Severus, and Helga… Helga was one of a kind.

Rowena smiled. "Of course, child. This is where you will come when you die… well, for the second time."

"Which will be a long time from now," Salazar put in. "…Hopefully."

"Assuredly," Helga agreed. "Farewell!"

Rowena's face swam in front of Sophie's eyes. "Love is rare. Cherish it." The girl nodded, and then closed her eyes.

And she was gone.

HPHPHP

Severus didn't really think this was a great idea. He didn't trust Death, and this whole thing seemed rather risky.

Death glided past him, gazing into Sophie's coffin. He turned to Dumbledore. "Take everyone back to the mainland. Diana, my daughter, I will see you soon."

Diana nodded staunchly, and Severus wondered when it was she had grown up. "Farewell, Malach."

"Always, my dear."

Severus reluctantly followed the group across the water, and everyone warily backed away from the water's edge.

Suddenly, a bright, yet dark light filled the empty sky, and Sophie slowly rose into the air. She was a ragdoll above the lake, the ominous water gaping below her. Her dark, thick locks fell limply around her face, but no one paid attention to the difference of tiara.

Death came up behind her, and for one horrifying moment, Death and Sophie were one, and the grin that stretched over the face of the woman he loved was one that Severus never wanted to see again. Sophie, or Death, winked at the group below her, but suddenly the spark was gone and Sophie was falling, boneless, into the dark crystal water below.

When she disappeared with, surprisingly, no splash, both Severus and Remus lunged forward, but they were held back. "Wait," Albus commanded.

There was a tense silence as the funeral procession eyed the water that was about twenty feet away. Suddenly, the water line receded around ten feet and revealed Sophie's body, which was in the process of gently touching the ground. Severus tried once again to run to her, but was again held back.

Sophie's arm twitched, and Severus gasped at the black inked tattoos running down her limbs. She shakily rose to her feet, shedding the over robe. This revealed a torn simple black dress, one that Minerva had dressed her in earlier that morning.

"Severus?" she coughed, beginning to run toward him.

This time, the Potion's Master could not be held back. "Sophie!" he called, and she threw herself into his arms. They seemed frozen in time for a few seconds, her off the ground and him holding her waist so tightly that his arms hurt. Slowly, he sank to the ground, her legs folding underneath her. He grasped the back of her head, guiding her to his lips. "I love you, Sophie," he whispered, kissing her.

Sophie giggled into his robes. "Took you long enough," she laughed, and Remus smiled at the sound, coming forward. Sophie, however, couldn't take her eyes off of the Slytherin in front of her. "And by the way, I love you too."

"Do you still feel trapped by Hogwarts?" he asked worriedly, afraid she would still have no freedom.

Sophie sighed. "I know I am. But I think this has something to do with it." She recited the rhyme to him. "I don't know, I can't figure it out," she forced out. "It's terrible."

Severus gave her a funny look. "Are you sure you're not over thinking it? I think I've already figured it out," he told her, ever the know it all.

She rolled her eyes, encouraging him to finish. "Well, it's simple. In order for Hogwarts to let go, you have to paint it. Hogwarts wants a painting of itself, just like you told me you promised it on the very first day you arrived here."

Sophie smiled softly, trying to ignore that she hadn't figured out what was probably the easiest riddle of all time. "That was the first time I met you."

Severus hugged her closer. "Yes it was."

Sophie felt a hand on her back. "Oh, quick hogging her, Severus."

"Remus!" Sophie shouted, turning into a hug. She quickly pulled something from her skirt. "Someone wanted me to give you this."

Remus took the piece of paper, which turned out to be a pamphlet, laughing and turning red at the title:

_So you're in love with a crazy ex-convict womanizer._

Sophie blushed at Remus' questioning gaze. "A very courageous man with bright red hair," she replied to his unspoken question. "Love is rare, Remus. Cherish it," she repeated, smiling softly.

Remus grinned. "Thanks, angel. By the way, nice tattoos."

Sophie glanced down at her arms. "They'll probably wash off. No big deal."

"Sophie…"

Her eyes lit up, and she turned around. "Oh, Albus," she whispered, embracing him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Albus kissed the crown of her head. "It's alright, my dear. I'm so… so happy you've returned." Crystal tears escaped his eyes, and he paused in anticipation for a moment. "Sophie?" The girl looked up at him. "Minerva and I… We were wondering, well…"

Minerva let out a peal of laughter from behind them, and all the students looked on in amazement. They had never heard their professor sound quite so happy before. "What Albus is trying – and failing – to say, dear, is we want to adopt you. The technicality would make you a 'magical' being, and no one could have any problem with you staying at Hogwarts."

Sophie's mouth dropped to the floor.

The elder witch suddenly looked uneasy. "Well, that is if you _want _to. I mean, you don't have to stay…"

Sophie grasped the hands of the witch tightly. "Of course I want to stay," she promised. "I don't care if I ever leave; Hogwarts is my home."

In a rush of fabric, Sophie was clothed in Albus' cloak. "Well, as my almost-adopted daughter, I refuse to let you wear a tiny scrap of fabric around all these people."

Sophie took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of lemon drops and hot chocolate. It felt perfect – being around Albus and Minerva, soon to be _parents, _and Severus, who was definitely not the perfect man she had dreamed of, but ended up being the perfect man for her. He was her sweet disorder.

There was only one thing

"'Phie!"

The voice came from the parting crowd, and suddenly Diana appeared, racing toward her. Sophie barely had time to put her arms out before the five year old launched herself into them. "Diana." Sophie's voice cracked. "Thank you so much. You're so special, sweetheart. You're so perfect, and we are going to be happy forever."

She met the eyes of Harry Potter from the crowd.

"Well," she began, "that is, after we kill this Voldemort guy."

HPHPHP

_So what did you guys think of my grand finale? Like it? Hate it? _

_This was my longest chapter yet, but I couldn't get my fingers to stop moving. You writers know how it is._

_Stay tuned for the epilogue, and review! I was sort of hoping to hit 100, but we'll see…_

_lala_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: **__This is it, you guys! I want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed this story, including the ones who have been critical. You guys have helped me a lot, and I'm just so thankful that anyone has even read this little old story of mine, especially those who have told me that they've grown attached to Sophie. Don't worry, I have too._

_Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be posting up a sequel, because I think I've pretty much wrapped everything up in here. Let me know if you have any questions about where the characters end up; I'd be happy to tell you._

_Thanks again! You guys are so wonderful!_

**Sweet Disorder**

**Epilogue**

Draco responded to his mother's call, not able to bear looking at his teachers and fellow students. Even though he was acting on simple self-preservation -a concept unknown to most Gryffindors- he had a heavy feeling in his chest, as if he were betraying these people.

He slowly walked past the disgusted stares, nearly breaking free of the group before he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see the muggle, Sophie Stromwell, supporting Neville Longbottom with the Ravenclaw sapphire askew on her messy black hair and an understanding look on her tired face. He looked at her confusedly.

"I know what it's like to feel bad for choosing family over everything else," she told him. "Go, and get them out of here."

Malfoy nodded, crossing to Voldemort's side and pulling his family to the back of the crowd. No doubt, he was preparing to escape at the first chance he got.

Neville gave her an odd look. "What?" she asked defensively. "Wearing this thing really heightens your perspective of certain things."

Neville snorted softly, making others aware of their conversation, including Voldemort. "Why are you acting so happy? Harry is _dead_."

"How do you know?" She shot back, winking at him. Comprehension dawned on Neville's face, and he began to limp forward. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Sophie asked in horror, thinking he was switching sides.

"Providing a distraction," Neville mumbled, his eyes on the 'dead' Harry Potter.

The corners of Sophie's mouth twitched up. "Not without me," she murmured, ducking her head under his arm and supporting him again.

Voldemort's eyes flickered to them, and he began to laugh. "And who is this?"

Bellatrix leaned up against the disgusting villain. "Longbottom, my lord. And Dumbledore's muggle."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. "Ravenclaw's heir? The one with the-"

"I'm feeling... confusion, Tom," Sophie murmured, exaggerating the 'Trelawney' expression on her face. "Oh, and pure evil."

Any other time, Voldemort would've simply killed the girl for calling him his filthy muggle father's name, but he was in a particularly lenient mood. After all, Harry Potter was dead!

"Come on, Neville," Sophie whispered, urging him forward, "this is your chance."

Tears gathered in the eyes of the witches and wizards behind Neville Longbottom as he wove a beautiful speech. "So what we lost Harry tonight? He's still with us! In here." He thumped a bloody hand over his heart.

"Lupin, Fred, Tonks, all of them, they didn't die in vain. But you will, because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! It's not over." He pulled the Gryffindor sword from the Sorting Hat, and everyone gasped.

Though his eyes widened, Voldemort only grinned. "Pretty words will make no difference."

Sophie nearly snarled. "You're an asshole, did you know that? You think the whole world revolves around you, but you're wrong." She paused; taking in the astonished looks around her. "You know, I met Salazar Slytherin, when I died."

Bellatrix let out a grating laugh. "Did he spit on you, muggle?"

Sophie just grinned at her. "No. Actually, he promised if anyone hurt me, he would ensure they would die a painful death. Luckily, not all Slytherins are bad. And, of course, not all others are good either. It's what's inside. That's what is important. And you, buddy, you have obviously chosen the bad."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he immediately shot a nasty curse at her chest. Neville prepared to jump forward, but it turned out that he had no need to. Voldemort took a step back in surprise when a figure appeared in front of the girl, and a familiar voice called out a strong protection charm.

"Severus," Voldemort breathed in astonishment. "What is this madness?"

"That's my wife you're cursing, Tom," Severus said, lazily ignoring the gasps of surprise from both sides. He felt Sophie slip a hand through his arm, and he quickly tightened his elbow in recognition, though his wand was still out and steady.

Voldemort seemed to realize what was going on, and his fists clenched in anger. "Severus - you are insane! You just joined the losing side; you all have no weapons left!"

"Wrong again, Mr. Riddle," Minerva observed from the broken steps leading to Hogwarts before Albus Dumbledore appeared behind her, his hands spanning her waist.

Voldemort was struck so dumb that he nearly missed a very much alive Harry Potter rolling out of Hagrid's arms and running for his life toward the castle.

The battle was on again.

HPHPHP

Sophie softly kissed Remus' forehead as she drew the black sheet over his body. He was gone, and tears shakily made their way down her cheeks. She would live on, though.

"He's with Black now, my dear," Severus soothed calmly from behind her. "Come on, you have to stand up. Be strong, Remus knew the risks."

Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting a deep breath. "I know, Sev. I just- he was my best friend, you know."

Her husband only nodded, and hand in hand, they walked around the destroyed hall, comforting the others. Well, as much as they could possibly could be comforted at a time like this.

So many people, good and young people, had lost their lives in this stupid war. Some lives had barely been saved, like Dumbledore's last year.

After informing Minerva he was dying – it was the hardest thing he had ever done – she had excitedly informed him about an old McGonagall family spell that would bind her magic to his, saving him from the curse because he had extra energy to work it out. Then he went into hiding until the final battle. Severus had been another close case, but Hermione had saved him with a spell Madam Pomfrey had taught her for serious snakebites. After helping so much in the infirmary during third year, Hermione had become somewhat of a prodigy to the hospital matron.

Sophie was only glad that her husband was still with her, and that he didn't still feel the aching despair he had to deal with all those years ago.

"Where are Hermione, Harry, and Ron?" Sophie questioned. "I need to find them."

No," a deep voice said from behind her. It was Albus. "Give them a little time."

Sophie threw her hands up in the air. "But we need to start rebuilding!" she complained. "Hogwarts needs it; can't you hear her?"

Albus heaved a great sigh. "I do, Sophie, but rebuilding is going to take months of effort."

Minerva came up, hugging her adopted daughter tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay, Soph, I don't know what Albus and I would do without you."

Sophie grinned, hugging Minerva back. Human contact felt so wonderful. When she pulled back, however, she shrugged teasingly. "Find someone else to get you two back together when you fight, probably. I feel like all I contribute to this world is setting up romantic dinners for you guys."

Albus nodded mock-seriously. "I will put it on my to-do list of things I do after Sophie dies."

The black-haired girl could only roll her eyes.

A nine year-old Diana ran up to them; Poppy had holed her up in the infirmary while the fighting was going on, and she had just escaped. Her long blonde hair tumbled gracefully down her back, and Sophie knew she was gearing up to be a complete knock-out.

She swiftly pulled Sophie aside. "I have an idea," she whispered.

"An awful idea?" Sophie questioned.

"A wonderful, awful idea," Diana shot back, grinning at the reference. Sophie had not let the girl grow up without muggle cartoons, and a little bit of familiarity didn't hurt in a tragic atmosphere such as this one. "You know how I've been talking to Mala, right?"

"Yes," Sophie replied hesitantly. Though Death had brought her back to life, she had never quite trusted him. "Why?"

Diana lit up as the words flowed from her mouth. "Well, it would be so hard to choose who will live and who will die when the time comes, right? So I want to rebuild Hogwarts."

"What?" Sophie questioned, confused.

Diana sighed. "Hogwarts is a living creature, technically, right? So using the last gift from Mala, I can rebuild it in an instant." 

Sophie's eyes widened as everything clicked in her head. "Of course! But, Ana, are you sure?"

Diana nodded staunchly. "Positive. But I need your help."

Beckoning the older girl forward, Diana whispered her plan in Sophie's ear. The black-haired girl's grin only got wider and wider.

HPHPHP

'_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that we've been dreaming of?'_

"What are we doing out here?" Severus asked.

After telling every witch, wizard, and ghost to come outside, Sophie directed them to connect hands. Albus was to her right, and Severus to her left, but there was still a huge gap.

"We need more people," she whispered. "We need to make it around the entire castle."

Albus, though he was confused, had known her long enough not to question her. "Minerva…"

The Transfiguration professor nodded. Waving her wand, her Patronus appeared in front of them. After she whispered directions to it, it flew off.

A few minutes later, the entire Wizengamot showed up, and wordlessly, they filled the empty space. Sophie smiled at a shy Draco a little ways from her. He smiled back. As soon as the last hands were connected, all their feet left the ground.

Diana, her face screwed up in concentration, began to rebuild the castle, block by block. Soon, stones were flying so fast that it was a blur to all those watching. Sophie smiled; all their magic, well, except hers of course, was rebuilding their home.

Soon it was finished, and everyone's feet softly touched the ground. Applause broke out, and Diana grinned and bowed, blushing.

Suddenly, Albus frowned. "The doors aren't there."

Diana came up to them, shrugging. "They are the Founder's doors; the protective magic that was there could only be replicated after months of work, or one of the Founder's magic."

Sophie clapped her hands together. "I might be able to help with that," she said.

Before anyone could stop her, she was running across the bridge, falling to her knees in front of the empty space. "Godric, how do I do this?" She breathed, resting her hands on the cobblestones in front of her.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her waist, lifting her up. She jumped in surprise.

"Relax," a voice rumbled behind her. "Tis just me."

"Godric," she sighed. "You scared me," she accused.

"I apologize," the founder laughed. "Now, all you have to do is take my magic, and use it to draw the Hogwarts crest eye level with where you are now."

Sophie snorted. "Oh yeah, easy."

Though it was quite a foreign feeling, she let the magic wind up her arm, and enter her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, she began to draw.

She let the design flow fluidly through her arm, and soon the crest was crudely drawn. Godric let Sophie hang limp in his arms as the making of the door drained the magic from her.

"It was the right thing to do," he whispered to her, before disappearing.

The next person in her field of vision turned out to be Harry.

"Help me up, please," she asked, holding out her hands expectantly. He pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her steady.

Hermione and Ron stood behind them, looking solemn. Severus, Albus, and Minerva were behind them, the latter two holding hands innocently. Poppy and Diana walked up, and the witch had an arm around the younger girl. Everyone else stayed back.

"Harry?" Sophie tried. The boy refused to face her.

"Harry," she repeated, more firmly. Finally, she grabbed his chin, turning him to face her. His eyes met hers. "Sometimes… sometimes Harry, the road gets tough. I-" She wiped away a tear, first on her face then on his – "I don't know w-why. But we're going to be okay." Harry, not unlike a small child, buried his face in her shoulder. "You're going to be okay. Harry… I was so confused when I was your age… Scared when I couldn't find all the answers, but honey, we're your family. We'll always be here."

"How can you be my family? My family is _dead, _Sophie," Harry murmured.

Sophie laughed a sad laugh. "You know what, Harry? I felt that way too. But think about it this way: Albus and Minerva are your grandparents, right? They protect you, spoil you, but keep you grounded. Severus, he's like that uncle that disapproves of everything you do, but loves you anyways, and I'm like that aunt that is his opposite – fun loving, comforting… I'm always here for you, Harry dear."

"And Ron is your brother, your best friend, and will always" –she choked- "always be there for you, to attempt that next crazy thing. And Hermione," she began, smiling softly, "Hermione will be your closest companion. Always."

Harry lifted his head. "You're right," he realized.

Sophie giggled. "As usual," she replied. "And I know that Godric Gryffindor would want you to open these doors."

Harry grabbed one handle, then turned back to Sophie. "Together?" he asked.

Sophie reached for the other handle. "Together," she confirmed.

And with their family standing behind them, supportive and perfectly imperfect, they opened the doors that led to the next chapter of their lives.

_El Finis_

HPHPHP

_Again, thank you all so, so much! _

_Love you guys!_

_Lalala777_


End file.
